


Amo te merito

by Umbridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Holy Roman Empire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Roman Britain, Romance, Slash, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Slavery, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неуязвимый Дерек привез из Британии раба – так началась эта история. Или не так? Может быть, она началась раньше, с пожара, с разбитого сердца и покушения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Раб

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V.  
> Примечания: Древний Рим!АУ  
> Amo te merito (пер.)- Люблю тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь

Дерек дочитывал Сенеку, последнее сочинение «О гневе». Оно пользовалось популярностью не в последнюю очередь из-за скандала Императора с автором, который не обсуждал только ленивый. Дверь приоткрылась, и в спальню проскользнул Стайлз. За два года Дерек все еще не привык к его имени: оно звучало то как удар кнута, то шипело на языке, словно во рту пряталась змея. 

Стайлз поклонился, поклон его был формальным – так, едва голову склонил, и Дерек позволял ему подобные вольности; многие считали, что зря, но Дерек не обращал внимание на пересуды. Стайлз закрыл дверь, шагнул к кровати. 

– Господину не читать надо, а спать, – начал он. Дерек нахмурился. 

– Не твоего ума дело, – процедил он, делая вид, что все еще читает. Стайлз покачал головой, но видно было, что раздражение господина близко к сердцу не принял. Ворча себе под нос, что «Господин умрет, если не станет о себе заботиться, и тогда бедному Стайлзу придется отправиться за ним», потянул свиток к себе. Дерек нахмурился сильнее, скривил губы. 

– Господин…   
Стайлз поднял брови, чуть наклонил голову, и Дерек сдался, разжал пальцы и позволил Стайлзу свернуть трактат и убрать его в коробку, плотно прикрыв крышкой. 

– Вот так, а теперь Стайлз оботрет господина и даст лекарство, – пробормотал Стайлз. Вот уже несколько месяцев Дерек с радостью отмечал, что тот больше не боится его и, кажется, доверяет. Сам же Дерек даже оставлял Стайлза иногда спать в своей кровати, не опасаясь быть убитым. 

Языки пламени метались в масляных светильниках, бросая свет и тень на лицо раба, непохожее на привычные лица: белая кожа, светлые, как янтарные серьги рабынь, глаза, густые вьющиеся русые волосы. Когда Дерек встретил Стайлза, волосытого были покрашены в синий у корней, красный посередине, золотой на кончиках, и доставали до ягодиц. Дерек велел остричь их, потом же, спустя год, разрешил отрастить, но те так и не выросли прежними. 

На десятый день похода, в грязи и холоде Британии, Дерек приметил среди сотни других пленников этого и удивился, какие красивые лица бывают у варваров. 

Стайлз болтал что-то о Сенеке, разводя в тазу настой, насыпал по щепотке своих трав, проворчал, – так они скоро закончатся, где Стайлзу их взять – а затем принялся напевать заклинания. Дитон объяснил Дереку, что и порошки, и молитвы безопасны. А Дитону Дерек доверял, возможно, единственному в мире, с тех пор как осиротел. Не зря родители дали Дитону вольную и кусок земли под лавку травника. 

– Готово, господин, – наконец объявил Стайлз и откинул одеяло. Дерек лежал в тунике, Стайлз развязал ее и задрал к плечам, обмакнул тряпку в зеленоватый раствор. 

– Скоро господин поправится, – приговаривал Стайлз, коснувшись губкой груди Дерека. Прикосновение было прохладным, от тряпки пахло чем-то незнакомым, похожим на лавр, но горчило сильнее. Стайлз осторожно водил по груди, обтер плечи, скользнул к животу. Дерек подумал, что уже несколько дней, а может и неделю, не оставлял раба у себя. Он поднял глаза: Стайлз сосредоточенно тер живот, капли воды стекали в пупок и ниже, к паху. Щеки Стайлза заливало красным, он провел языком по губам, раз, другой. 

Дереку стало горячо, как будто снова вернулась лихорадка. Капли пота выступили на лице; огонь в жаровне потрескивал и шипел, словно отвечал его возбуждению. 

Рука Стайлза была холодной, когда Дерек сжал ее. Стайлз поднял голову; в груди горело, напряжение налилось в каждой мышце. 

– Господин плохо себя чувствует… – начал было Стайлз, скользя взглядом по лицу Дерека, и часто заморгал, когда тот отобрал у него тряпку, бросил в таз, а руку Стайлза прижал к паху. Кровь стучала в ушах, сердце гулко колотилось в груди и животе, во рту пересохло. Дерек стиснул пальцы Стайлза и повел его ладонь вверх, потом вниз, оттягивая кожу. Тот сглотнул, провел языком по губам, сглотнул снова, но, кажется, во рту никакой слюны уже не было. Потом глубоко задышал и сунул другую руку себе между ног. 

– Садись, – приказал Дерек, больше не удерживая его. Стайлз тут же подскочил, как будто на углях сидел, бросился к мраморному столику, на котором стояло масло, и вернулся с бутылочкой. Масло пахло цветами жасмина, розоватое, скользкое; Стайлз вылил немного на пальцы, еще – на головку члена Дерека, растер быстрыми движениями, присаживаясь на край кровати рядом. А потом завел руку за спину. Дерек следил за каждым его движением: как приподнимались бедра, как качался, поднимая край туники, член. Дерек видел так ярко каждую родинку на желтой от загара шее, напряженной и изогнутой, каждый шрам на коленях и предплечьях, загорелых и жилистых. А потом одним быстрым движением Стайлз перекинул левую ногу через бедра Дерека и чуть нагнулся, опираясь на руки по сторонам от его тела. Головка скользнула внутрь; Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз расслабился, шлепаясь ягодицами на бедра, и дернул пояс на его тунике. 

Тихий стон Стайлза отозвался дрожью в его теле; светло-коричневое одеяние полетело на пол бесформенной кучей. Соски затвердели – Стайлзу нравилось, когда Дерек трогал их губами, пальцами. Дерек потер один большим и указательным, легко вскидывая бедра. 

Он давно воздерживался, и сейчас от возбуждения было больно и хорошо. В голове стало пусто, в груди тесно; Дерек сильнее стиснул пальцы, двигаясь быстрее и резче. Стайлз не подчинялся ему, боролся, двигался в своем собственном странном ритме, дергал бедрами, стонал уже громко, хмурясь, жмурясь, всхлипывая, находя и снова теряя опору. Пот струился по вискам; Дерек слышал, как сквозь вату – он не мог остановиться. Они бились друг о друга, раз, другой, третий, так яростно, что Дерек едва не стукнулся затылком о мраморное изголовье. А потом Стайлз замер и упал на Дерека, прижимаясь губами к губам. 

Дерек еще несколько раз двинулся в нем и тоже затих. 

Мягкая тишина охватила их обоих, качая и убаюкивая. Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз так и остался лежать у него на груди, но тот скатился на пол, надел тунику, перетянул ее поясом, давая понять, что минуты близости истекли. Загар покрывал руки Стайлза до предплечий, ноги чуть повыше колен, лицо и шею, но лицо меньше. Дереку нравилось, каким оно становилось под солнцем – усыпанным множеством темных точек, веснушек. Стайлз нагнулся над тазом, подобрал тряпку. 

– Брось… 

– Нет, – Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, потом снова перевел взгляд на тряпку, но на мгновение его лицо потемнело. От страха, тревоги или ненависти – Дерек не разобрал, но не стал больше возражать и лежал смирно, пока Стайлз заканчивал обтирание, капал ему в рюмку настойку и поил. Дерек облизал губы и поморщился. 

– Дрянь! Странно, что она помогает. 

– Старики говорят: сладкое губит, горькое – лечит, – сообщил Стайлз; его лицо снова посветлело, он улыбнулся, и улыбка вспыхнула в глазах, в бледных веснушках на носу и между бровями. Поднял таз, но Дерек коснулся руки Стайлза. 

– Погоди. Почитай мне. 

Стайлз едва не перевернул таз, выпрямился, взглянул на Дерека и покорно, и отчего-то все равно дерзко. 

– Как господин пожелает. Дочитать вам Сенеку, или другое? – он достал свиток из коробки, уселся с ним на край кровати. 

– Ты читал для себя, пока я болел? – спросил Дерек, едва Стайлз начал читать. 

Стайлз виновато улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд от свитка: 

– Стайлз прочитал все, но не хотел беспокоить господина и просить новые свитки, – он снова уткнулся в текст, а Дерек вздохнул. Два года назад он привез Стайлза в Рим. В свой дом, пятнадцатилетним рабом, уже достаточно взрослым и достаточно смышленым, чтобы не отдавать его на кухню, в сад или для работы на виноградниках. Он показался способным, и так оно и было, потому что язык выучил быстро. К тому же, он понравился Дереку. 

 

Заметив его среди других, Дерек принял бы его за девушку, если бы не длинный плащ и штаны. Он велел телохранителю привести пленника к палатке. Дерек, как латиклавий, жил с двумя телохранителями, в центре лагеря. Айзек Лейхи, один из них, втолкнул мальчика под льняной полог – мальчик едва удержался на ногах. Его хитон разорвался, и пестрые узоры покрывали грязь и кровь, нижняя рубашка свисала с одного плеча, штаны по колено вымокли, ботинок на нем не было. Тонкий, довольно высокий с круглым безволосым детским лицом, руки унизаны толстыми золотыми браслетами, крупное ожерелье тускло блестело, длинные, заплетенные в косы волосы были высоко подняты надо лбом, глаза подведены. Дерек оглядел его и отдал приказ Айзеку: 

– Раздень, посмотри, не прячет ли он чего-то под тряпьем. 

Галлы надевали на себя столько одежды, Дерека это всегда удивляло и смешило. Сам он даже здесь, на неуютном холодном острове, носил короткую рубаху и сандалии. Мальчик стоял, уставившись Дереку прямо в глаза, пока тот рассматривал его. Айзек содрал с него хитон, потом теплые штаны и нижние туда же, хлестнул кнутом по бедру и указал на рубаху. Мальчишка не двинулся с места, быстро зашептал что-то на своем языке. 

Тогда Айзек ударил его сильнее – на посиневшей от холода коже остался красный след; мальчишка вцепился в рубашку и не хотел отдавать ее. Дереку стало любопытно, он кивнул Айзеку, и тот прошелся кнутом под коленями – мальчик упал. Молча, все с тем же невозмутимым лицом Айзек стиснул ногами его бедра и стянул рубаху через голову. Несмотря на грубые окрики и кнут в руке охранника, мальчишка тут же извернулся, выскользнул, совершенно голый, и, уставившись Дереку в глаза, зашептал непонятные слова. Айзек вывернул рубашку наизнанку – на ней аккуратными рядами были нашиты мешочки. 

– Это что еще за колдовское дерьмо? – спросил Дерек. Айзек пожал плечами. 

– Я читал, что друиды большие знатоки трав, – Дерек развязал один мешочек, поднес к носу, понюхал – в ноздри ударил запах полыни и сухих яблок. Голова закружилась, Дерек пошатнулся и, наверное, заметив его минутную слабость, мальчик бросился на него. Дерек мотнул головой, туман рассеялся. Швырнув рубаху на пол, Айзек скрутил пленника. Голые ноги оторвались от пола; Дерек опустил руку с мешочком, рассматривая их. Возможно, ограничения походной жизни были тому виной, или просто это был тот тип, который всегда возбуждал его, но Дерек почувствовал влечение и желание оставить пленника себе. Кроме того, мальчик был интересным. 

– Барахло сожги и отстриги косы, – велел Дерек, подойдя, наклонился и потянул пленника за волосы. Голова откинулась, мальчик поднял глаза – в них было столько ярости, что Дерек вздрогнул и разжал пальцы, и пленник тут же забился так, что Айзек едва удержал его. 

Потом, когда пленника, перетянув ему руки веревками, уволокли из палатки, Дерек подобрал рубаху. Сжечь одежду они еще не успели, и Дерек решил оставить мешочки и показать Дитону эти порошки и деревяшки – вдруг в них есть что-то полезное. Главное достоинство римлян – брать лучшее у тех, кого они покорили. Так говорил отец, и Дерек запомнил.   
Когда Айзек вернулся, Дерек приказал переодеть мальчика и отвести на корабль. Вечером они отплывали домой. 

Чуть позже Дерек послал Айзека узнать, как зовут пленника. Вернувшись, Айзек сообщил, что его имя Стайлз. Дерек хмыкнул: отродясь он не слыхал таких смешных имен, но галлы – что с них взять? 

Так Стайлз появился в поместье, поселился с другими рабами в южном крыле дома. Ему предписано было сначала заниматься садом, и первый день его коричневая туника и остриженная голова мелькали то в розовых кустах, то у теплиц. Дерек наблюдал, стоя у колонны в галерее, как Стайлз с безразличным пустым лицом щелкал ножницами под взглядом главного раба, которого звали Бойд. 

Но спустя несколько недель глаза его прояснились, и Дерек то и дело спрашивал о нем и узнал, что Стайлз быстро учится языку, помогает неграмотным рабам разбирать заметки к саженцам, что он закрутил с одной из рабынь, да не с кем попало, а с Малией. 

Дерек не забыл про мешочки – отправился к Дитону однажды после завтрака, прихватив свои трофеи. Утро было солнечное и тихое. Расцвели розы, наконец-то пришла настоящая весна. Дитон уже работал, ученик протирал сухой тряпкой прилавок, а сам хозяин сидел на скамеечке и толок в ступе какие-то остро пахнущие листки. Дерек почувствовал запах, как только толкнул дверь. 

Солнце проникало сквозь увитые виноградом окна, рассеивалось в полумраке комнаты золотистыми струями – в его свете кожа Дитона тоже казалась золотой. Дитон отставил миску, отложил ступку и поднялся со скамьи, чтобы поклониться. 

На сердце стало тепло и спокойно, как было каждый раз, когда он встречался со своим старым рабом-учителем. 

– Господин Дерек, очень рад вас видеть. Пришли повидать старого Дитона? – Дитон улыбнулся широко и весело, черные глаза-маслины блеснули. Дерек не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ. 

– И это тоже, Дитон. Садись, продолжай работать, – он указал на скамеечку, а сам сел на стул для клиентов. – Как здоровье? Как идут дела? 

– Благодаря вам и вашему глубокоуважаемому почтенному отцу все идет превосходно, – снова склонил голову Дитон. – Не обманывайте меня, господин Дерек, вы хотели что-то показать мне? 

Дерек виновато вздохнул и выложил на прилавок мешочки. 

– Да, расскажи мне. 

Дитон отложил миску и венчик, принялся развязывать, обнюхивать и растирать порошки между пальцами. 

– У него много разного, есть аронник и кислица, ядовитые, есть безобидные сборы, – пояснил он, потом указал на деревянные таблички. – А это особенные гадальные приспособления. Яды я оставлю у себя. Остальное мы можем вернуть рабу-галлу. Это известные у друидов зелья от головной боли, от поноса, для хорошего настроения, чтобы кровь остановить, заживить рану. Хотел попросить вас, – он сделал паузу, и когда Дерек кивнул, продолжил, – позвольте поговорить с рабом, интересно, по какому рецепту он их готовит. 

Дерек вспомнил Стайлза в светло-коричневой тунике рядом с розовыми кустами, его потухший взгляд, опущенные уголки губ. Вспомнил в подробностях эти губы: припухшую нижнюю, разбитую Айзеком, и еще не зажившую, вырезанную двумя уголками, верхнюю. Родинку на щеке. И согласился. 

– Поговори с ним. Сделай вывод, насколько он умен, и можешь использовать, если нужен помощник. 

Дитон благодарно кивнул. Дерек подошел к нему, и Дитон, отодвинув мешочки, коснулся лбом его руки. 

– Благодарю за доверие, мой господин. 

С этим Дерек и ушел. У него еще были дела в Сенате, а к обеду собирался заглянуть Арджент. Тот часто захаживал, прикидываясь, что они по-прежнему добрые соседи. Он утверждал, что прошлое осталось в прошлом, что виновники старой драмы давно мертвы и не стоит ворошить пепел, что не затаил обиды и желает самого доброго молодому Хейлу. Но Дерек ему не доверял. Ходили слухи, что Арджент не брезгует доносами, но еще были у Дерека подозрения, такие, что вслух не говорят, за которые вполне можно было получить обвинения в клевете. Когда-то он был влюблен в дочь Арджента, Катерину, но о ней в доме Хейлов старались не вспоминать, и многое в той давней истории до сих пор оставалось неясным. Кажется, именно Арджент придумал называть Дерека «Неуязвимый Хейл», с тех пор прозвище так и прижилось. Дерека оно раздражало, напоминая о смертельной опасности, когда он избежал гибели лишь чудом. 

Арджент так и не сумел пробраться в их семью, хотя, как теперь казалось Дереку, хотел этого больше всего на свете – породниться с великим старым родом патрициев, ведь сам Арджент был «всадником». 

Тот жаркий свежий день закончился теплым розовым вечером; Дерек выпил вина и позвал в покои Бойда, приказал ему помыть Стайлза, надеть на того чистую тунику и отвести к Дереку в спальню. Тогда в его личном распоряжении была Эрика. Хотя она ему нравилась аккуратностью, ему претила ее привычка ярко наряжаться, вешать в уши стекляшки и хвастаться особым положением перед другими рабами. Однако у нее было красивое тело и очень светлые волнистые волосы. Может быть, она напоминала ему Пейдж, может быть, он во всех искал Пейдж, даже в Катерине, но находил всегда что-то совершенно не то. 

Эрика зажгла светильники, развела огонь в жаровне, расстелила постель. Дрожащие огни ламп осветили мрамор и дерево; Эрика застыла посреди спальни, ожидая, что Дерек прикажет ей раздеться, но он махнул рукой, чтобы она убралась уже и оставила его в покое. Эрика бросила на Дерека взгляд искоса, за который ее полагалось бы высечь. Дерек решил на сегодня простить ее. Когда за Эрикой закрылась дверь, он лег на кровать. Взгляд скользил по искусно выделанным золотым и мраморным кубкам, выставленным на постаментах. По креслам, по коробкам со свитками, по мозаикам с любовными сценами. Дерек ничего этого не видел – думал о Стайлзе. 

Дверь открылась; Стайлз вошел следом за Бойдом. Дерек махнул рукой, приказывая оставить их вдвоем. Бойд так и сделал, и теперь Стайлз, причесанный, чистый, в новой одежде, стоял перед ним посреди комнаты, где несколько минут назад стояла Эрика: спиной к двери, боком к кубкам, лицом к кровати. Дерек хлопнул ладонью по одеялу, чтобы Стайлз подошел и лег рядом. Он должен был понимать, что этот жест означает и зачем его ведут. Насколько Дерек успел узнать, галлы не отличались особенной разборчивостью: у них царили дикие нравы, и в пятнадцать лет все знали о плотских утехах. 

Но Стайлз остался стоять, как будто не понимал, хлопал глазами, даже рот приоткрыл. 

Дерек позвал его: 

– Подойди. 

Тот все смотрел. Дерек засомневался, действительно ли Стайлз смышленый. Сейчас он больше походил на дурачка, вроде того, что распевал песни у бань. 

Дерек поднялся с кровати и пошел к Стайлзу. Когда между ними осталось всего несколько шагов, все произошло мгновенно: Стайлз быстро развернулся, схватил с подставки кубок и попытался ударить Дерека. Если бы тот не перехватил его руку, то, пожалуй, упал бы прямо здесь. Хорошо если не замертво. Секунду, что они смотрели друг на друга, бешеный огонь плескался в глазах Стайлза. Потом Дерек заломил ему руку за спину и согнул пополам. 

– Я бы мог взять, что хочу, и убить тебя на месте, – процедил Дерек, не выпуская его запястье. Стайлз повернулся, снова уперся в него холодным бешеным взглядом и четко проговорил что-то на своем языке. Дерек не понял ни слова, но запомнил. Выпустил его, Стайлз упал на колени и тут же вскочил. Его лицо пылало, губы дрожали. 

– Уходи, – бросил Дерек. Глаза Стайлза округлились, и Дерек едва не ухмыльнулся – такое смешное у раба стало лицо, удивленное. – Убирайся и молись своим богам, чтобы я не передумал. 

Стайлз как будто не верил. Отступил назад на шаг, потом еще немного. 

Отчего Дерек не взял силой все, что хотел, он и сам до конца не понял. Но он просто вернулся к кровати и лег, услышав, как хлопнула дверь. 

 

Стайлз продолжал читать: у него был мягкий голос, и он забавно произносил некоторые слова, но Дерек привык и даже полюбил его выговор. Стайлз быстро учился и больше никогда не пытался его убить. По крайней мере, Дерек на это надеялся.   
Спустя пару часов Стайлз подхватил таз и, уже стоя у двери, развернулся. 

– Господин… 

Дерек поднял глаза, кивнул – мол, говори. Стайлз открыл рот, вдохнул, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить, только улыбнулся. 

– Спокойной ночи, господин, – и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. 

Дерек откинулся на подушки. Завтра важный день, думал он. День, когда он сообщит, что готов принять участие в новом походе в Британию.


	2. Господин

Стайлз всегда вставал на рассвете, кроме тех дней, когда оставался у господина. Он про себя часто называл его Дереком, но, конечно, никому не говорил об этом. Он поднялся, потянулся, потер глаза. Через узкие бойницы окон в комнату падал розовый утренний свет. Его сосед по кровати еще храпел, и Стайлз обрадовался, так как он любил проводить время один, хотя бы часок с утра. Ему надо было успеть сбегать к Дитону – Дерек настаивал, чтобы Стайлз учился, и ему нравилось помогать знахарю, нравилось зазубривать названия растений, записывать ингредиенты, готовить лекарства для покупателей. Его привлекали чистота и тишина их лавки, нравился молчаливый, строгий, но добрый и улыбчивый учитель. И за все это Стайлзу надо было благодарить Дерека. 

Поначалу Стайлз мечтал убить его. Месяц, может, больше. Потом, когда стал прислуживать Дереку лично, желание начало угасать. Стайлз привыкал к чужой стране, тоска по родине бледнела, уходила глубже и глубже. Сначала Стайлз все представлял свой дом, перед сном вызывал в памяти любимые леса, бескрайние холмы, горы, снег. 

И хотя воспоминания оставались такими же яркими, со временем Стайлз доставал их все реже. С ним приключились удивительные вещи – они делали тоску переносимой, увлекали его в круг новой жизни. 

Его господин, Дерек Хейл, хоть и был римлянином, был достойным человеком. 

Впервые это пришло в голову Стайлзу, когда Дерек не убил его в первый вечер в спальне. Отпустил, ничего не потребовав взамен, не вызвав охрану, не приказал клеймить его и продать. Тогда Стайлз просто вернулся к себе и лег спать. 

Он встал с кровати, выбрался, тихо ступая из их с Лиамом душной комнатки, пропахшей за ночь потом, прошел по колоннаде к атриуму и оттуда прямо по просторному коридору, к выходу. Было тепло, но не так жарко, как днем. Стайлз еще помнил, какой холодной была весна на родине, но уже ничему не удивлялся и даже наслаждался. Он побежал вниз по мощеной дороге, между лавками и мастерскими, подставляя лицо ласковому ветру. Небо в этот час еще не стало ярко-синим, как днем, раскинулось вверху светло-голубое, чистое. Звенели птичьи голоса, из лавок пахло хлебом. 

Когда Стайлз ворвался в лавку, Дитон уже был на месте. 

– Ты рано, – улыбнулся тот, и Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Не спалось! Знаете, как храпит Лиам. Деваться некуда, хоть уши затыкай, – заговорил он, пробираясь во внутреннюю комнату за фартуком. Дитон засмеялся. 

– Подсыпь ему тайком порошок от храпа, – услышал Стайлз. 

– Попробую, – отозвался он, моя руки в деревянном тазу. – Но в его случае это не поможет. 

Так они переговаривались, пока Стайлз готовился. Потом они уселись рядом у стола толочь и резать листья, смешивать порошок от кашля. Солнце поднялось выше, от жары пот тек по спине, капал с носа, но Стайлз так увлекся, что едва не пропустил, когда пора было бежать к господину. 

– Дерьмо козлиное! Господин меня не простит! – вопил он, сдирая с себя фартук. – Теперь точно убьет, вот помяните мое слово. 

– Нет, успокойся. Он тебя любит. 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся. 

– Спасибо, конечно, но вы слишком добры. И почему вообще вы меня не выгнали? 

Дитон поднял брови; его черные, похожие на спинки жуков глаза, блеснули. 

– И кстати, у нас слишком быстро кончается «розовый» порошок. Ты же помнишь, что, если кому-то давать его слишком часто, это может плохо закончиться, – добавил Дитон, не глядя на Стайлза. 

Стайлз нахмурился, вытер с лица пот ладонью. В тишине, заполнившей паузу, было слышно, как мальчишка на улице предлагает лепешки, как стучат колеса повозки, приближаясь. 

– Понятия не имею, куда он девается, – ответил Стайлз. Дитон кивнул, сказал: 

– До завтра, Стайлз. 

По его гладкому, широкому лицу невозможно было понять, поверил он или нет. Пробормотав «До свидания», Стайлз понесся обратно, в дом господина. 

На ступенях у галереи сидел Джексон, придирчиво рассматривал и полировал ногти. Стайлз думал проскользнуть мимо него, но тот поднял голову, зацепив его взглядом. 

– Смотри не опоздай. Я с удовольствием задам тебе трепку, если господин не оденется вовремя, – ухмыльнулся он. 

Стайлз промолчал – только прибавил скорость. 

Дерек еще не выходил; Стайлз хотел уже бежать к нему, но сначала нырнул в кухню, поесть. За общим столом сидела Малия. Только ленивый в поместье про нее не шептался, и даже в соседних домах знали – она прижитая от рабыни дочь хозяйского дяди, которого звали Питер. 

– Хочешь? – она подвинула к Стайлзу тарелку с яйцами и чесночным хлебом. – Что-то ты сегодня рано поднялся. 

Стайлз потянул кусок, понюхал, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза. Они у Малии были черные, как угли, и еще эти брови... 

– Молчишь? 

Она подперла кулаками подбородок и смотрела, как Стайлз ест. От ее взгляда кусок в горло не лез. 

– Не смотри на меня, ладно? – не выдержал он. – И я не хочу разговаривать с убийцей. 

– Я же уже говорила! – прошипела она в ответ. 

Стайлз поднял голову от тарелки. 

– А я уже говорил, что не верю, ясно? 

– Идиот, я же говорила, что порошок пропал, – отозвалась Малия, продолжая прожигать его взглядом. Стайлз поджал губы. Если это она, Стайлз выведет ее на чистую воду. 

 

Два года прошло с тех пор, как они познакомились. В тот день он не работал в саду, а помогал повару, старому рабу-галлу Финстоку, чистить лук и плакал под его насмешки и пинки. Малия подсела к нему, обмакнула руки в плошку с водой и протерла Стайлзу глаза. 

Что-то прошептала на чужом языке и добавила, указав на себя:   
– Малия. 

– Стайлз, – ответил он. 

На следующий день он поймал ее взгляд, когда был в саду. Она стояла, замерев, с ножницами в руке, и смотрела на него. Стайлз был одинок. На чужбине, не зная языка и обычаев, его мать убита, где отец – он не знает. А Малия стояла перед ним: волосы выбились из-под ленты, щеки пылали, тяжелая грудь часто вздымалась, как будто свободная туника вдруг стала тесна. На родине Стайлз любил одну девушку, Лидию. Они вместе ушли учиться к друидам, вместе ходили за травами, и она, скорее всего, была его подругой. Стайлз с ней не спал. Зато с другом, Скоттом, они развлекались каждый раз, когда Стайлз возвращался домой с Англси, пока тот не нашел себе жену. Эти встречи случались нечасто. Дома над Стайлзом посмеивались, и он редко приезжал – путь был не близкий, да и учеба привлекала куда сильнее. 

Малии он понравился. 

В паху сладко ныло, пока Стайлз рассматривал ее грудь и бедра под короткой туникой. Потом Малия отвернулась и снова занялась кустами. 

На следующий день она подсела к нему за столом и отдала свой кусок хлеба, сказала, что наелась. Он едва слушал ее: лицо горело, внизу живота стало больно и жарко. 

Тогда ему нужен был близкий человек в чужом краю, и Малия помогла ему. Через три самых тяжелых дня в его жизни, полных одиночества, безысходности и тоски, она пришла ночью в комнату, где помимо Стайлза спало еще пять рабов, и забралась к нему под одеяло. 

Не сказать чтобы он тогда потерял голову, но ему нужно было ее тепло. И ему просто хотелось ее. Она была влажная и горячая, сдавленно стонала ему в губы, двигаясь так, как ей хотелось. Ее тело содрогалось, когда он жадно и бестолково трогал ее груди, сжимал и гладил ягодицы. Она распласталась на нем; их липкие от пота тела дрожали. 

А потом, спустя невесть сколько времени, она одернула тунику и ушла. А Стайлз долго лежал без сна, прислушиваясь – не заговорит ли кто. А потом мучаясь мыслью – а вдруг у нее будет ребенок? Страх какой! 

Но Малия как-то справлялась, и ничего не случилось. Она ходила к нему месяц, пробиралась в общую спальню, караулила у скрытого плющом фонтанчика в стене, звала в кладовку с крупами. А потом жар отступил, их встречи стали Стайлзу в тягость, он понял, что не любит Малию. Внутри него рождалось новое, невиданное, и с ней он больше не спал. 

 

Но вот уже два года прошло, а Малия по-прежнему нет-нет да и поглядывала на него: то трогала за руку, то касалась коленом колена. Много раз Стайлз говорил ей, чтобы прекратила. Он быстро выучил язык и объясниться не составляло труда. Но она словно не понимала. 

А потом Дерек заболел, и Стайлз понял, кто в этом виноват. Он доел, поднялся, чтобы бежать одевать Дерека. 

Малия следила за ним из-под низких бровей. 

– Гость к господину. Сосед Арджент, – протянула она. Миска едва не выскользнула из рук. 

– А кто за столом прислуживает? – выдохнул Стайлз. 

Малия поджала губы и не ответила. 

Стайлз невольно похлопал себя по груди, проверяя, на месте ли мешочек, потом выскочил из кухни – взгляд Малии жег ему спину. До хозяйских спален бежать было недолго. Когда Стайлз, провожаемый тупыми шутками Джексона, ворвался в покои, Дерек как раз умывался, и чашу для умывания ему принесла ненавистная Эрика. Она бросила злой взгляд на Стайлза; тот улыбнулся в ответ. 

Дерек махнул рукой, чтобы Эрика вышла. Чаша стукнула о мраморную доску чуть громче, чем следовало – немного воды выплеснулось. Дверь за Эрикой бесшумно закрылась. 

– Простите, господин, я задержался… Работы было много… Простит ли Стайлза господин? 

– Не болтай, – мрачно протянул Дерек. Он не любил Арджента, и Стайлз был этому только рад. Стайлз чувствовал, что тот таит дурные намерения – от него так и разило злом. Стайлз даже пил полынь и гадал на его будущее, и каждый раз картина выходила туманная и мрачная. Черный волк, месяц, кровь в чужой земле, смерть или боль. От предсказаний крутило живот, холодные капли выступали на висках. После гаданий Стайлз пробирался к Дереку, звал тот его или нет, – как будто хотел убедиться – пока ничего не случилось. 

Стайлз достал полотенце и вытер Дереку руки и лицо, может, чересчур тщательно – тот даже оттолкнул мягко. 

– Подай одежду, – бросил Дерек, хмурясь. Стайлз вздохнул. Свет через цветные стекла падал на лицо хозяина, раскрашивая его синим, красным, зеленым, словно оставлял ритуальные узоры. Стайлз подал Дереку белую тунику, за ней тогу и плащ, зашнуровал его ботинки, прикидывая, как исхитриться и проделать то, что обычно. Ведь сегодня в атриуме прислуживал другой раб. 

Они прошли по колоннаде, одной из тех, что тянулись по левую и правую стороны атриума, и вышли в зал. Вода в фонтане журчала, здесь было свежо, свет отражался от воды, блики дрожали между перекрытиями над атриумом, на мозаичном полу, на зеленых самшитовых скульптурах, на колоннах, в бокалах вина. 

Когда они подходили, Стайлз услышал голос Питера: 

– Безусловно, мы делаем все возможное… 

А следом хриплый полушепот Джерарда: 

– Что ж, надеюсь, он поправится. Неуязвимый Хейл. 

И сухое шипение – ши-ши-ши – смех. 

Дерек шагнул на ступени атриума, расправив плечи, спустился вниз. Первым его увидел Питер и расплылся в широкой, сладкой улыбке, от которой Стайлза всегда тошнило. Стайлз наблюдал, как оборачивается Джерард, и уловил на долю секунды, как дрогнуло от ненависти его морщинистое тонкогубое лицо. Стайлзу он напоминал змею, которая никак не могла сбросить старую кожу. 

Узкие губы разъехались в ухмылке; Джерард отлично изображал радость, даже глаза улыбались. 

– Дерек! 

Дерек на улыбку не ответил, сел на подушки, подзывая Стайлза. Отлично. Тот подлетел, звеня браслетами на запястьях. 

– Я здоров и отправлюсь в поход, – говорил между тем Дерек. Стайлз не слушал его, краем глаза следил за Джерардом, и когда тот отвлекся на слова Дерека, Стайлз уронил бокал гостя. 

– Ах, проклятье! Такие бокалы стоят состояние! – протянул Джерард и сухо заскрипел-засмеялся. – Этому рабу надо бы отрубить руки. 

– Он просто принесет тебе другой бокал, – отрезал Дерек. Стайлз поймал его удивленный взгляд, но не стал задерживаться, побежал к кухне. Бокалы красовались в большом открытом шкафу в коридорчике перед столовой. Стайлз возвращался с одним и как раз перехватил Лиама, который сегодня обслуживал атриум. 

– Собирался вернуться, виноград… – начал тот, но Стайлз уже отобрал у него бутылку, наполнил бокал и бросился обратно. Сегодня он весь день только и делал, что носился, но что поделать. Выскочив на колоннаду, огляделся. Вокруг никого не было: кто суетился на кухне, кто убирал у бассейна, другие трудились в саду. Тогда Стайлз сунул руку за пазуху, вынул мешочек и высыпал толику розового порошка в бокал. 

И, спрятав мешочек под тунику, пошел обратно. 

Все трое обсуждали поход, Стайлз пропустил – куда. 

Сейчас Питер вещал высоким, поставленным голосом: 

– Дерек будет совершенно здоров через пару дней, за это время я подготовлю солдат. 

Сам он служить не мог, пострадал во время пожара. Темная история – Стайлз набрался слухов, пока пытался хоть что-то прояснить. 

– Что ж, я очень рад. Уже ознакомился с планом операции, разведчики поработали на славу. Карты составлены очень подробно. А еще слышал, ваш центурион, как там его… 

– Лейхи, – сказал Дерек. Стайлз заметил, как поджал губы Айзек. 

– Точно. Утонул в термах, какая нелепая смерть. Солдатам надо меньше пить, всегда говорю… 

Он зашелся смехом, но Дерек не смеялся. 

– Лейхи никогда не пил, – отрезал он. Джерард пожал плечами. 

– Не все известно господину о слугах, мой дорогой, – Стайлз кинул взгляд на Айзека, тот хмурился, кусая изнутри за щеку. Стайлз отошел к фонтану и замер, слушая. 

– Мэтта выбрали на его место. Он опытный воин, – растягивая слова, продолжил Джерард. Стайлз не видел его лица, но тон был веселый. 

– Ясно. 

– Уж прости, мне пришлось подсуетиться, время не ждет. 

Дерек не ответил. Он смотрел мимо Джерарда, на барельефы, изображающие Геркулеса, отрывающего головы Гидре.


	3. Убей или умри

Дерек выпил настой и откинулся на подушки. 

– Иди, я устал, – бросил он Стайлзу, закрывая глаза. Каждый раз, когда Дерек видел Джерарда, когда говорил с ним, принимал его в своем доме, он вспоминал Катерину. Вспоминал огонь, обгоревшие тела своих родителей. И ее лицо – она даже плакала. 

Дерек открыл глаза. Стайлз все еще был в комнате. 

– Почему ты еще здесь? – Дерек приподнялся на локтях; Стайлз тут же попятился. 

– Господину надо быть осторожнее с этим человеком, – проговорил он быстро. 

– Да? 

Стайлз кивнул, подхватил таз. 

– Он – зло. 

Дерек невольно улыбнулся. 

– Почему? 

– Не знаю. Просто чувствую, и все. Стайлз не может объяснить этого, пусть Господин позволит Стайлзу провести обряд, сам увидит. 

Огонь потрескивал в жаровне; Дерек несколько секунд молча смотрел, как вздрагивают, приседают и поднимаются языки пламени, а потом покачал головой. 

– Нет. 

Стайлз пожал плечами, открыл тяжелую дверь, придерживая таз одной рукой, и Дерек пожалел, что не оставил Стайлза у себя. Был ли он согласен со Стайлзом? Он и сам не знал. Да, про Джерарда говорили разное. Да, тот, возможно, был нечист на руку и хотел втереться в семью. И Дерек ненавидел его дочь, но Катерина была сумасшедшей, а Джерард таковым не был. Так что на большое зло он не тянул. 

Дерек снова лег, закрыл глаза. Перед ним разворачивались воспоминания, и в этот раз он не пытался остановить их. 

*** 

 

Началась история осенью. Ему тогда было восемнадцать, и он собирался жениться. Даже образ Пейдж начал тускнеть в памяти – так сильно ему нравилась Катерина. Про себя он часто грезил, что она не простой человек, а богиня, которая выбрала его. 

Считал ли себя Дерек достойным такой милости? Конечно, считал. И сказал отцу, что собирается взять Катерину в жены и породниться с семьей Арджентов. Они с Катериной даже шутили порой, что она идет за него по расчету. Она просила его рассказывать про его дом, про комнаты и сад, про рабов, про блюда, которые те готовят. Про его спальню и простыни, на которых он спит. И Дерек подробно расписывал, как устроено их поместье. 

Отец не ответил сразу. Знал ли он о том, что Катерина иногда наведывалась к Дереку в спальню? Скорее всего, знал, или мать ему сказала. Она вообще видела все и про всех. И неважно, что Катерина не лишилась невинности – в глазах родителей она была нечиста. 

Отец попросил Дерека уйти и долго не вспоминал про их разговор. А Дерек ждал, каждый раз внутренне напрягаясь, когда отец звал его к себе. 

Он говорил тогда Дитону, что скоро приведет супругу в свой дом, а Дитон толок в ступке травки и улыбался. Понимал ли Дитон, какой на самом деле была Катерина? Теперь, спустя годы, Дерек думал, что понимал. Но не предостерег его: решай, Дерек, ты ведь уже мужчина. 

Кончался октябрь. Небо затянуло облаками, но серая пелена рвалась иногда, солнце проглядывало, поблескивало в прорехах и тут же пряталось. К дому подъехал в повозке Джерард и выбрался, придерживая длинный плащ. Он приехал говорить о браке. Дерек видел, как Джерард идет по колоннаде, а за ним, перекинув плащ через локоть, шагает его сын, Кристофер. Когда они приблизились, Дерек поднялся со скамьи следом за отцом, чтобы поприветствовать их. В тот осенний день решалась его судьба – так ему казалось. 

Отец предложил гостям вина, потом они поговорили о погоде, об урожае. Дерек сидел, небрежно откинувшись на спинку кресла, делая вид, что внимательно слушает и что ему интересны посевы, виноград, рабы. Но на самом деле болтовня навевала смертную скуку, и он едва не зевал. И проснулся только тогда, когда услышал имя возлюбленной. Когда он думал о ней, то чаще всего вспоминал большие тугие груди и сильные бедра, и вовсе не задумывался, из какой семьи она родом. 

Отец сказал: 

– Благодарю, но отвечу отказом. Нам не стоит поощрять их детскую блажь, и мы оба знаем, почему. 

Как так? Дерек весь вытянулся, пытаясь прислушаться, понять, разобраться. 

– И почему же? – поинтересовался Джерард. 

– Мы ищем более выгодной партии для нашего сына, Джерард. Не хочу напоминать, но ваш род незнатен, хоть и богат, а мы не нуждаемся в слиянии капиталов. 

Отец улыбнулся. И Дерек подумал, что это все мать виновата, она не хотела, чтобы он женился на Катерине. А отец вечно делал то, что она скажет, правду говорили – он позволял ей морочить себе голову. Дерек тут же разозлился. До ярости, до бешенства. Подумал: «Да чтоб вы сдохли со своей знатностью. Я возьму Катерину, и мы убежим в Грецию». 

Джерард криво ухмыльнулся. 

– Ваш сын и моя дочь любят друг друга, неужели вы лишите их счастья? 

– Любовь… – отец усмехнулся в ответ. – Нам ли не знать, что в таком возрасте она так же легко уходит, как и приходит. Надеюсь, ваша дочь не беременна? Это усложнило бы дело. 

Джерард все еще ухмылялся, но глаза потемнели. 

– Моя дочь достойная чистая девушка. 

– О, всегда лучше спросить. Хотя я ничуть не сомневаюсь в ее чистоте. 

– Отец! – воскликнул Дерек, приподнимаясь. Отец взглянул на него, и Дерек снова сел: лицо горело, руки дрожали. На самом деле Катерина знала миллион способов, чтобы сохранять себя для мужа и получать удовольствие от ласк. Она была очень изобретательной и всегда была готова ответить на страсть. И помогла ему позабыть Пейдж. Дерек иногда думал: откуда она всему научилась? И ревновал, сам не зная, к кому. 

– Твоя дочь чудесная девушка, но слишком старая и незнатная для моего сына. Я говорю с тобой начистоту, как с другом и соседом, Джерард. И на этом закончим беседу о браке, прошу тебя остаться на обед. 

За окном снова мелькнуло солнце, осветив через прорехи в перекрытиях большой атриум, фонтан, мозаику на полу. Все вспыхнуло на миг, заиграло, и снова погрузилось в тень. Джерард покачал головой. 

– Нет, благодарю тебя, но я должен идти. Дела. 

Губы дернулись в улыбке, морщины у глаз стали глубже. Тогда Дерек подумал: может тот что-то предпримет, и отец все же согласится? 

Джерард, сопровождаемый хмурым Кристофером, ушел. Повозка загрохотала по камням, стук колес и копыт затихал, а потом совсем исчез. Отец помолчал, пока не стало совсем тихо, и повернулся к Дереку. 

– Тебе надо быть разборчивее в выборе, сын. Сначала та рабыня, теперь престарелая шлюха из незнатной семьи. Не стоит так разбрасываться. 

– Не смей так говорить о ней, – Дерек вскочил, стиснул кулаки, с трудом сдерживая желание ударить отца, но тот лишь ухмылялся. 

– Поймешь потом, что я прав. Они неблагородные люди, и дело не в происхождении. В них нет чести. 

Дерек развернулся на пятках и, не ответив, ушел к себе. В тот день он был так зол, что желал всем вокруг смерти. 

Когда стемнело, он выбрался из спальни, пробрался через сад и побежал к Арджентам. На улице в этот час никого не было – только у бань кто-то пел высоким голосом о любви и розах. 

Дерек перебрался через забор, знакомой дорогой прокрался к окнам Катерины. Она не спала – наверное, знала, что он придет. Дерек скользнул в спальню, увидел ее на кровати, и злость утихла. 

– Зачем явился? – протянула Катерина, делая вид, что прикрывается, но только слегка подтянула тонкую простыню, даже грудь не спрятав. Дерек заметил, что Катерина совершенно голая, и уже не мог не смотреть. Она хмурилась. 

– Твой отец отказал нам. Тебе тут больше нечего делать, – бросила она, сгибая ногу в колене. 

Его взгляд против воли скользнул ниже; Дерек жадно вглядывался между ее бедер, а Катерина продолжала: 

– Так что? – ее слова были отдельно, а то, что она делала – отдельно; она взяла с блюда почищенный апельсин, поднесла к губам и принялась кусать и сосать мякоть. Сок брызнул, потек по руке к локтю, по подбородку на грудь. 

– Покончу с собой, – сказала Катерина, проводя языком по губам, облизывая пальцы. Теперь, прожив почти четверть века, Дерек понимал, что она тогда с ним делала, но в восемнадцать кто бы не смотрел на нее так, как он? Она была обнажена, лежала в кровати, по груди стекали оранжевые капли, и, конечно, он любил ее в тот момент как никого другого. 

– Отравлюсь, так лучше. Ты, мой самый любимый, примешь мой последний вздох и закроешь мне глаза. Обмоешь, обмажешь медом, наденешь лучшие одежды. Только так я теперь смогу спасти свою честь. 

– Но мы же не… 

Катерина засмеялась печально и, как ему тогда показалось, искренне. 

– Все знают, что я была с тобой, пусть и не лишилась невинности. Мой отец знает. Единственный выход для меня – смерть. Или брак. 

Она съела остатки апельсина. Цедра осталась вокруг губ, и Дерек представил себе, какие они сейчас горько-сладкие, как и ее грудь, и шея. 

– Я люблю тебя, никогда не забывай, ладно? – она улыбнулась, по щеке скатилась слезинка. «Я ее убил», – пронеслось в голове. Дерек возненавидел отца еще яростнее. Он бросился к ней, опустился на край кровати, убрал густые, перехваченные бисерным ободом, волосы за уши. 

– Что мне сделать, Катерина? Что? Я на все готов! 

Она только пожала плечами. 

– Просто побудь со мной еще немного, – прошептала она ему в губы. От нее пахло цедрой и цветочным маслом; гладкая, бархатная кожа чуть покраснела, когда Дерек провел ладонью по шее к плечу, а потом обхватил липкую от сока грудь. Он наклонился и облизал сосок, на языке остался кисловатый сок. Катерина откинулась на подушки, простыня скользнула с живота, открывая лобок и бедра и расщелину между ними. Дерек стиснул ее груди, потер пальцами соски. Катерина развела колени, и Дерек искренне поклялся сделать все, что она скажет. Коснулся влажной горячей кожи, налитых складок. Катерина была его, открылась для него: прижималась, ерзала, целовала. 

Той ночью она позволила ему войти. На простынях осталась кровь, пятно с золотую монету, и Катерина не жаловалась на боль. Сначала она отдавалась ему молча, потом стонала, дрожала и бормотала, как в бреду, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его бедрам. 

А когда он кончил, снова начала ласкать его. 

Когда Дерек собрался уйти, Катерина взяла его лицо в ладони и сказала, что теперь они связаны, и ей уже нечего терять, она унесет с собой еще и жизнь их ребенка. 

– Что же мне сделать? – спросил он, утирая ее слезы. Ее губы задрожали. 

– Убей отца, – сказала она. 

Катерина была очень красивой девушкой. Ради такой можно было пойти на преступление. 

*** 

 

Спальня горела. Дом вокруг трещал и рушился; комнату заполнял дым. Дерек бросился затыкать одеялом щель под дверью, но дым проходил через него. Он обернулся к кровати – там сидела Катерина, из раны от уха до уха на грудь текла кровь. Дерек сел рядом с ней, зажал рану рукой, и кровь полилась между пальцами. 

Дерек проснулся от собственного крика. Во сне он орал, звал на помощь, но на самом деле скорее шептал. 

– Слава богам, это был сон, – прошептал Дерек, моргая – лицо заливал пот. А потом, наконец, открыл глаза и увидел Стайлза. 

– Конечно, сон, – сказал тот, хмурясь и всматриваясь в его лицо. Теплые и влажные ладони прижимались к щекам. 

– Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил Дерек, пытаясь сесть. 

– Уже утро, Стайлз пришел вас обтирать, – объяснил Стайлз. Дерек рассмеялся, а потом потянул его к себе. Сон кончился, точно кончился. 

Стайлз прижался через зажатую между их бедрами простыню. Такой горячий, что голова шла кругом. Дерек отбросил простыни, стянул со Стайлза тунику. Тихий выдох обжег ухо. Дерек положил руку на поясницу, кожа под ладонью пылала. Стайлз сильнее развел колени – Дерек чувствовал, что тот хочет его, ждет первого прикосновения. От Стайлза пахло маслом и мылом; Дерек коснулся губами кожи, а потом выпрямился и вошел. 

Мыслей не было, только звуки, стоны, скользкое тело Стайлза под ним. Удары плоти о плоть, потом пауза, вскрик и снова движение. 

«Останься со мной», – подумал Дерек; Стайлз стиснул его пальцы, как будто отвечал. 

После Дерек лежал сверху, не двигаясь, пока Стайлз под ним не заерзал. 

– Как Дитон? – спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз помогал ему мыться. Вода лилась в мраморную ванну, солнечные пятна плясали по полу и потолку, падая на лица нарисованных героев, застывших в откровенных позах. 

– Хорошо, господин, – отозвался Стайлз. Волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу, и он убрал их тыльной стороной ладони. 

– Хватит, – Дерек отодвинул его руку с ковшом; Стайлз заулыбался, и его глаза засияли, освещая все лицо. Чудесное лицо. Дерек отвернулся. 

– Быстрее. Мне нужно к Дитону. 

– Дитон сегодня свободен и будет рад, если господин заглянет. 

– Ясно, – сказал Дерек. Ему стало весело, хотелось напевать, но он молча вышел из ванной. 

В спальне Стайлз одел его, и Дерек ушел, оставив того убирать комнату. 

Солнце уже припекало, было жарко. Сухой ветер не помогал от зноя, солнечные лучи падали на дорогу через ветки лавров и навесы у лавок, разбиваясь о камни множеством желтых осколков. Колеса телег поднимали пыль, и воздух пах ею. Даже птицы не пели. Дерек шел пешком, прикрыв голову краем накидки. Без рабов, без повозки. Пот катился по лицу, и Дерек вздохнул с облегчением, когда вошел в прохладную лавку. 

Он уже хотел позвать Дитона, но тут из задней комнаты раздался женский голос. Женщина кричала: 

– …И если ты окончательно лишился воли, то я сделаю это за тебя!.. И за нее… 

Дерек наклонился и смог рассмотреть ее – это была рабыня матери, Марин. Дерек не очень хорошо знал ее, потому что она после смерти матери работала вышивальщицей. Ему вспомнились слова Питера: «Гордая женщина. Люблю таких». Питер сказал это очень давно, когда самому ему было восемнадцать, а Дереку восемь, но Дерек запомнил. 

Марин стояла, задрав подбородок; волосы падали на лицо, и она откинула их рукой. Гордая женщина. Ей давно выдали вольную, почему она не ушла? 

– Кто-то пришел, замолчи, – осадил ее Дитон. 

Дерек снял с головы накидку и выпрямился. Очень вовремя; Марин вышла из-за занавеси, поклонилась ему, не глядя в лицо, и выскользнула за дверь. 

– Простите, господин Дерек, – Дитон появился следом за ней, улыбаясь, как всегда, спокойно и мягко. – Что привело вас ко мне в такой жаркий час? 

– Мне нужен совет, – ответил Дерек, садясь на скамью для клиентов. 

– Совет? Что ж, всегда рад его дать. Слушаю. 

Дитон облокотился о высокий прилавок. Приготовился слушать. Дерек вздохнул. 

– Могу ли я взять Стайлза в поход? Готов ли он? Может ли помогать мне, как ты помогал? Варить снадобья, лечить? 

Дитон помолчал, глядя на Дерека. Его лицо солнечный свет делил на светлую и темную части, глаза черные, блестящие, как масло, были прикрыты. 

– Что ж, возьми, он готов, – наконец выдал он.


	4. Беглец

Повозка покачивалась, раб лениво покрикивал на лошадей. Дерек сидел, откинувшись на бархатную спинку, и глядел вперед, на спину раба и мимо, на желтую дорогу. Он должен был думать о смотре, но думал о Стайлзе. Решено: они вместе отправлялись на Англси, а значит, Стайлз вернется туда, где жил много лет, откуда до его родины, Британии, подать рукой. Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Стайлз тосковал по дому, любой бы тосковал на его месте. И, конечно, любой бы рискнул и сбежал, оказавшись на родной земле. 

Вдоль дороги тянулись кипарисы, упираясь макушками в синее небо. Жара раздражала; Дерек прикрыл глаза. Он собирался отпустить Стайлза. 

«Ты сообщишь ему сегодня», – сказал он себе. 

Повозка накренилась и поехала быстрее. Дерек выпрямился. В дали заблестела синяя полоса Тибра, внизу мешалось зеленое с золотым – поля и шлемы солдат. 

Через несколько минут раб остановил лошадей; Дерек перекинул плащ через локоть и спрыгнул на землю. Легионеры выстроились в шеренги – четыре тысячи восемьсот человек. Дерек направился к палатке легата. Кристофер Арджент пил вино, сидя на стуле под навесом, и Дерек прижал кулак к груди и произнес «Во славу Империи!». Затем доложил, кто он и в какой должности, хотя легат знал это и без него. Вместе с Кристофером у палатки находился примипил – старший центурион. Они обменялись приветствиями, потом Кристофер велел начинать военный совет. 

Спустя какое-то время трибуны и центурионы собрались у палатки легата. Один из них, плотный, низкий и довольно молодой еще для центуриона человек, шагнул навстречу. 

– Во славу Империи! – приветствовал он. – Центурион третьей центурии двойного состава первой когорты Мэттиус прибыл по вашему приказу, господин легат!   
О нем Джерард говорил вчера. Дерек равнодушно оглядел его, затем заговорил Кристофер. Они обсуждали подготовленность войска, дисциплину и обеспечение, каждый по очереди отчитывался, оглашал списки новобранцев. Потом был смотр. 

Домой Дерек возвращался под вечер. От реки тянуло прохладой, гаснущее небо и черные силуэты деревьев рождали в сердце тревожные предчувствия. Когда-то Стайлз уже пытался сбежать, вспомнил Дерек. Это случилось спустя месяц после их первой встречи. 

В тот день Дерек послал за ним, но Бойд вернулся и доложил, что Стайлза нет. В любом другом случае Дерек послал бы Бойда или другого надежного раба найти и вернуть беглеца, но тут бросил бумаги и занялся делом сам. День был жаркий, как сегодня, Дерек велел привести Малию. Больше ни с кем Стайлз не мог сговориться. 

Он слышал, как Марин кричала на Айзека, чего кроме нее не позволяла себе ни одна рабыня, – все же я распустил их, – поморщился Дерек. Марин кричала, что Малия тут ни при чем, и что грязный галл сам втянул ее в это дело. 

Стоя перед ним, Малия молчала. 

Дядя сказал Дереку, что проку от нее не будет, она упрямая, он знает. Дерек хоть и разозлился, но выпороть ее не приказал – не любил он наказывать рабов. Послал за Дитаном, но того не оказалось в лавке. И точно – по средам тот всегда ездил к реке на пристань покупать травы у египтян и продавать снадобья. А Дерек совсем забыл об этом. 

Тогда его осенило. 

– Бойд, едем, – приказал он. – И молчи об этом. 

Бойд кивнул, впряг лошадей; Дерек сел в повозку, и они отправились. Дерек был уверен, что не ошибся. У Стайлза хватило ума продумать все, кроме самого главного – что Дерек догадается.   
Спустя полчаса они добрались до пристани. Дитон расположился на привычном месте, разговаривал с египтянином в белой рубашке до пола. 

Дерек велел Бойду остановиться. 

– Господин, – Дитон обернулся и поклонился. 

– Открой корзины, – попросил его Дерек. Дитон поднял брови, но вопросов задавать не стал, принялся поднимать крышки одну за другой. 

Когда крышка самой большой корзины открылась, оттуда выскочил Стайлз. Вывалился на мостовую, отряхиваясь и что-то бормоча на своем языке. 

Дерек хмурился, рассматривая его. Потом велел Бойду:   
– Привяжи сзади, – и откинулся на подушки. Он не видел, что делает Бойд, но слышал голоса, звон креплений позади повозки. Сжимал и разжимал кулаки и думал, что, когда они вернутся, прикажет избить Стайлза палками. 

Бойд закончил, забрался на козлы и взял вожжи, и Дерек велел ему идти тихим шагом. Повозка тронулась, копыта зацокали по мостовой, а Дерек продолжал прислушиваться. Так они протащились до самого поместья. 

Там Дерек выбрался из повозки и ушел в дом, бросив Бойду, чтобы отвязал Стайлза. У самых дверей обернулся – Стайлз стоял, ссутулившись, и смотрел на него. И Дереку показалось, что на этот раз в его взгляде не было ненависти. Ни выпороть, ни клеймить его Дерек так и не собрался. 

 

– Приехали, господин, – сообщил Бойд. 

Дерек очнулся. Солнце садилось, дышать стало легче, дома и постройки поместья тонули в сумерках. 

– Пришли ко мне Стайлза, – велел он и, подхватив плащ, вышел. 

*** 

 

Стайлз стоял посреди спальни, склонив голову на бок, и ждал, перебирая браслеты на руке. Дерек подарил их, заказав выбить на одном «Аmotemerito». Мастер выполнил заказ, разместив надпись так, что, не зная о ней, заметить ее было почти невозможно. Этого Дерек и хотел. 

Сейчас он цеплялся взглядом за золотые широкие обручи, прокручивая в голове слова. 

– Ты отправляешься вместе со мной на Англси, – сказал, словно в воду прыгнул. 

– Что? 

Стайлз открыл рот и забыл закрыть – так и стоял. Дерек снова перевел взгляд на браслеты и продолжил. 

– Поедешь со мной. 

Стайлз кивнул. Наверное, сообразил, чем это может обернуться. Он же сообразительный. 

– Спасибо, – после бесконечного молчания выдал Стайлз. Дерек махнул рукой, давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

– Иди. Если понадобишься, позову позже. 

Ему хотелось побыть одному. 

*** 

 

Стайлз ждал ночи. Другие рабы смотрели на него косо, все они были заняты, а он без дела слонялся то тут, то там. Солнце так медленно ползло вниз, тени и пятна света передвигались по траве и кустам. Стайлз в конце концов уселся на скамейке за бассейном, прижался спиной к влажной мраморной стене. В маленьком фонтанчике журчала вода, как будто песню пела, оседая на руках и коленях невидимыми брызгами. 

Стайлз вдохнул поглубже ласковый ароматный воздух. 

Как хорошо! Грудь сдавило, сердце забилось чаще. Наверное, Стайлзу надо было попрощаться и с этим воздухом, и с фонтаном, и даже с этим небом. Скоро он будет дома. 

Стоило закрыть глаза, и он видел дубовые рощи, серые скалы, бесконечные зеленые склоны. Он чувствовал на лице густой туман, вспоминал запах яблоневых цветов, ивовых листьев, вечной влаги и морского воздуха. Дома пахло совсем по-другому. Разве он сможет вернуться в Рим, когда снова увидит все это? 

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. 

Он вспомнил Дерека: тот во весь рост поднялся и заслонил родные берега, туманы и дубовые рощи. Дерек пах жарким солнцем, солью и лавровым маслом. Стоило только представить его резкие черты лица, светлые глаза, и в голове пустело, кровь приливала к щекам и ухала вниз. 

Вот бы солнце уже село. Стайлз потер глаза. 

«А ведь когда-то ты его ненавидел. Не долго, но все-таки». 

«Не ври. Ты ненавидел римлян, а не его. Разве его можно ненавидеть?» 

Стайлз не мог. 

А между тем, если он сбежит, они расстанутся навсегда. И рано или поздно воспоминания угаснут, как будто никакого Дерека никогда и не было. Стайлз поежился, потер пальцами глаза. 

Ну что же никак не стемнеет? 

Свет стал розовым, тени углубились, удлинились, солнце заползало за крыши построек, волоча за собой сумрак. Стайлз поднялся – надо идти. Пока он доберется до своего дерева, как раз наступит ночь – в этой стране темнело быстро. 

Стайлз побежал вдоль бассейна, мерцавшего в полумраке, потом вдоль бань. У ангара он присел, разгреб ветки и достал мешок. В нем лежала курица, живая – она задергалась, когда почувствовала его руки. Он подхватил свою ношу, проверил по привычке, не забыл ли дощечки и пузырек с полынной настойкой, скользнул к забору, прячась в тени. Полтора года назад там, в глубине сада, он вытащил несколько больших белых камней из кладки, чтобы выбираться из поместья незамеченным. 

Не сбежать. Сбежать он больше никогда не пытался. Понял, что это невозможно. Куда он пойдет? Его либо вернут хозяину, либо убьют, либо оставят у себя те, кто поймают. Нет, рабы редко убегали. Да и потом, Стайлз не хотел получить клеймо, рискнув во второй раз. 

Он кинул мешок в лаз, потом пробрался сам. Впереди лежали ровные полоски виноградников, справа бугрились холмы, а в отдалении темнела дубрава. Оранжево-голубое небо светлело у горизонта, но на землю уже спустилась ночь, и можно было добраться незамеченным. Прижав к груди притихшую курицу, Стайлз побежал. 

Стемнело, на низком небе высыпали первые звезды. Стайлз добрался до своего дерева, старого мраморного дуба, перевел дух – не дело разговаривать с деревом, запыхавшись. Затем положил мешок на землю и коснулся ствола ладонью. 

– Здравствуй, дуб, – прошептал Стайлз. Помолчал. Повторил два раза. После третьего под пальцами потеплело – внутри дерева просыпалась жизнь, дуб ответил ему. 

– Помоги мне, – попросил Стайлз, наклонившись к самому дуплу. Туда он полтора года назад положил камешки, чтобы приручить дерево. 

Листья зашелестели, хотя никакого ветра не было. Дуб согласился. 

Тогда Стайлз опрокинул в себя полынную настойку, зажмурился. Горькая! Потом присел на корточки и развязал мешок. Курица чуть не вырвалась, но Стайлз ловко перехватил ее, вытащил из-за пояса нож и вспорол мягкое брюхо. Курица захрипела, захлебнулась, забилась. На руки хлынула кровь, но Стайлз держал крепко. Когда кровь перестала бить, Стайлз положил умирающую курицу на землю, между корней дуба. Полынь уже действовала, голова кружилась. Стайлз сел рядом с еще живой птицей, начал водить пальцами по горячим белым лентам кишок. Изгиб, длинная петля, складка. Будущее. Красный камень сердца, удар за ударом. Стайлз нахмурился, провел еще раз. Извилистый путь, неясный исход, смертельная опасность для Дерека и для него самого. И снова черные собаки, или, может, волки? Черная вода, гнилая вода. 

Еще бы несколько лет, и он бы безошибочно читал будущее. А так оно виделось ему очень смутно.

Картинки завертелись перед глазами. Стайлз упал на траву, зажмурился. Сколько он так пролежал, он не знал, но когда дурман прошел, луна, яркая и круглая, уже освещала холмы. 

Стайлз собрал веточки, развел огонь, отрезал курице голову и положил ее вместе с тушкой в костер. Потом сел, скрестив ноги, «раскинул дерево» – бросил на землю деревянные таблички. Предсказание повторилось. 

Снова черная вода и волки. Или собаки. Стайлз тихонько выругался, убрал таблички в мешочек, сунул за пазуху. Посидел еще, глядя на звезды, сглатывая горькую слюну. 

– Надо предупредить Дерека, – сказал он дубу. Дуб зашумел, ветки закачались. 

– Он не поверит, точно, – вздохнул Стайлз. Дерек смеялся над его ритуалами, верил ужасным человекообразным богам, жрецам, которые врали, что все будет хорошо. 

Простившись с деревом, Стайлз поднялся и побрел обратно, вниз, от рощи к виноградникам, потом вдоль поместья, под высокими кипарисами. 

У тисовой рощи он заметил двоих. В свете луны Стайлз узнал Джексона. Второй прятался в тени, так, что не разглядеть, и переговаривались они тихо. Стайлз огляделся, прикидывая, как прошмыгнуть незамеченным. Не хотелось попасться Джексону в руки. Он прилип к стене, не сводя глаз с парочки, осторожными шажками прокрался к лазу и шмыгнул в дыру.


	5. Поход

На дорогу через Галлию к проливу отвели неделю. Легион вышел ранним утром, солнце только встало, в бледном небе белела рябь облаков, с реки тянуло прохладой. Дерек ехал верхом вместе с другими пятью трибунами. Стайлз двигался в обозе, вместе с рабами, вещами и продуктами. 

Кристофер Арджент возглавлял колонну. Солнце сверкало в доспехе, белая лошадь перебирала копытами, ее бока подрагивали. Дерек смотрел Кристоферу в спину, гадая, чего от него ждать. Арджент-младший голосовал за Дерека как за будущего латиклавия, потому что тот был достоин. Но между ними стояло прошлое, и кто знает, как и когда оно вспомнится. 

*** 

 

Сначала Дерек согласился убить отца – герои любимых гомеровских драм так и поступали. Катерина лежала рядом с ним голая, прижавшись щекой к сгибу его локтя, волосы щекотали руку, грудь поднималась и опадала, и Дерек был готов ради нее на все. И ради ребенка, который, как уверяла Катерина, уже рос внутри нее. 

Но когда он проснулся следующим утром у себя в кровати, будущее не казалось таким ясным. К вечеру Дерек понял, что не сможет убить отца. 

«Из-за матери», – объяснил себе он. 

Следующим утром он встретился с Катериной у виноградников, рассказал обо всем и предложил сбежать вместе. Она вздернула подбородок, посмотрела ему в глаза и вдруг расхохоталась. Дерек с удивлением слушал громкий смех и думал: может, она сошла с ума от горя? 

Хохот вдруг оборвался; Катерина вытерла глаза кончиком накидки, сказала, что бежать она не согласна, что он сам все решил, и ушла, оставив его одного в летнем дрожащем воздухе. Внутри у него все тоже дрожало. Он почему-то не сомневался, что она согласится. 

Тогда Дерек бросился к отцу. 

Тот выслушал сына, почесывая подбородок, хмыкал задумчиво. 

– Вряд ли у нее будет ребенок, сомневаюсь, что такая расчетливая женщина так рискнет. Но если даже и будет – ребенок их проблема. Пусть решают: выкинуть его или оставить, потому что ты на ней не женишься и ребенка не признаешь. Присмотрись – ей не нужен ты, ей нужно наше имя. Ей и ее отцу. Неужели ее женские прелести так тебя запутали? Сходи к проститутке, выпей с другом, но не позволяй морочить себе голову. Если она так тебя любит, отчего не захотела бежать? 

Дерек молчал. Эта мысль не приходила ему в голову. 

Потом он встал, обиженный, чуть не уронил столик. 

– Потому что Катерина честная девушка! – заявил Дерек и убежал под задумчивым взглядом отца, собираясь, конечно, уйти из дома. 

Мать поймала его за руку на колоннаде. 

– Успокойся, – теплые пальцы лежали на локте; Дерек смотрел на мать сверху вниз, а она все говорила. И в конце концов он развернулся и вернулся в атриум, где ждал отец. 

Потом около года он не виделся с Катериной. Доучился, после отправился в свой первый поход. 

А когда вернулся, узнал, что Катерина действительно была беременна, но беременность прервалась в самом начале, и Джерард снова требовал от них брака как компенсации за невинность дочери. 

Отец снова отказал. 

– Никогда мой сын не женится на дочери Арджентов, – сказал он. 

Они сидели в атриуме, пили вино, точнее, пил отец, а Джерард только держал бокал в руках и ощупывал рисунок на стекле крючковатыми пальцами. 

– Что ж, ясно, – протянул он и зашипел-засмеялся. – Признаться, я ждал другого от столь благородного человека. 

– Напрасно. Вы же умный человек, – покачал головой отец. Джерард поставил бокал на стол и поднялся. 

– Благодарю за лестное мнение, – улыбнулся он безгубым ртом, взглянул на Дерека и ушел, перекинув через руку плащ. 

А на следующий день дом сгорел. Дерек и Кора в тот день отправились на представление, а Лора несколькими годами ранее вышла замуж и жила неподалеку. Когда они вернулись, поместье догорало. Лето было жаркое: огонь быстро охватил главное здание, перекинулся на постройки, в которых жили рабы. 

Дерек и Кора стояли, парализованные, наблюдая за желтыми искрами в черном небе. Когда Дерек очнулся, бросился в дом – вместо построек тлели одни головешки. 

Дом выгорел почти полностью. Все, что осталось – бетонные, мраморные, гранитные остовы. Между черными от копоти колоннами кружил пепел. На мраморной почерневшей кровати лежали обугленные скелеты родителей. Дерек сел рядом и сидел там, пока Лора не нашла его. 

Он не плакал и молчал, потому что язык, как и все тело, не хотел слушаться. 

Лора обняла его, попросила пойти с ней. 

– Там Кора и Питер, он едва не умер, нам надо быть с ними. 

Дерек прижался к ней, посидел еще немного, попрощался с матерью и отцом, с братьями, останки которых потом нашли в развалинах. И ушел, опираясь на сестру. Они были похожи на раненых, которые помогали друг друга ковылять с поля боя. 

На мостовой перед воротами сгрудились выжившие рабы. Марин обнимала десятилетнюю Малию, рядом застыл Бойд, тут же был и Финсток, удивленно взиравший на пепелище и тихо ругавшийся по-галльски. 

Питера унесли в лавку к Дитону. Он сильно обгорел и все время кричал, что «Они заплатят». Дерек подумал тогда, что не хочет знать, кто эти «они». 

Кора услышала его крики и разрыдалась, Дерек и Лора обняли ее. 

Они остались ночевать у Лоры, а на следующее утро Питер позвал их, приказал собрать уцелевшие вещи и рабов и отправляться на виллу под Римом, на берег моря. 

– Подальше отсюда. 

Никто не спорил. Питер стал старшим в семье, главой, все ему подчинялись. 

В тот же день, перед отъездом, когда Дерек пришел попрощаться с домом, к нему подошла Катерина. Дерек отметил, как свежо и красиво она выглядела. Женщина, потерявшая ребенка. Катерина взяла его за руку, мягко улыбнулась; ее глаза блестели. 

– Прошу, пройдись со мной, – попросила она. Дереку даже показалось, что внутри у него что-то дрогнуло. Оттаяло. Но когда они шли рядом друг с другом, он понял, что ее прикосновения его не трогают. Катерина заговорила первая: 

– Теперь твой дядя главный. 

Дерек кивнул. 

– Слышала, он гораздо мягче отца и понимает выгоду. Теперь мы сможем пожениться… 

Он остановился и убрал ее руку со своего предплечья. 

Катерина подняла брови, как будто не поняла, что это он не радуется. Дереку не хотелось с ней говорить, его даже затошнило – такой уродливой она тогда ему показалась. 

Так и не сказав ни слова, Дерек развернулся и ушел. 

Несколько месяцев Кора и Дерек прожили на вилле. Они почти не разговаривали, откровеннее всех страдала Кора. Она целыми днями плакала у себя в комнате или в саду, даже когда ела или плавала в бассейне. Лора, навестив их, попытались развлечь ее, ведь Кора так любила представления. Рабы-артисты пели, танцевали, но Кора сидела молча, не улыбалась, и в конце концов убежала в слезах. Больше Лора не пыталась выдумывать развлечения. 

Дитон приезжал к ним раз в два дня, заваривал травы, делал ванны. Дерек тогда много говорил с ним. Тогда Дитон рассказал, как римляне убили его семью, а его самого увезли на чужбину. Дерек никогда раньше не думал о рабах и их судьбах, а тут собственная беда показалась ему такой малозначительной, что стало стыдно. Дитон положил ему руку на плечо и улыбнулся. 

– Я это пережил и живу счастливо. И ты переживешь. 

Дитон оказался прав. 

Именно он в конце осени принес им страшную весть – Катерина убита, убил ее Питер, и теперь он ожидает суда. Новость эта заставила Дерека очнуться. Он собрался и отправился домой. 

Новое поместье только начинало строиться, дядя строительством не занимался. 

– Я должен был понять, кто их убил, я узнал, – объяснил Питер, когда Дерек пришел поговорить с ним в дом магистрата, где Питер находился под «вольным» арестом. Его как знатного гражданина не решились поместить в темницу близ Капитолия. 

Дерек только покачал головой. Их слушал солдат, охранявший арестанта, и Питер не стал рассказывать, почему обвинил в поджоге Катерину. С тем Дерек и ушел. 

Суд состоялся через неделю, Питера лишили всех прав, сослали на Корсику, и вернулся он спустя два года, по-прежнему не имея прав владеть землей, служить и участвовать в государственных делах. Так Дерек стал главным наследником и главой семьи. 

Дерек быстро восстановил поместье, Кора вернулась к весне, и они зажили по-прежнему. Но только все чаще Дерек думал над словами дяди, и в конце концов пришел к мысли, что тот не так уж и неправ. 

 

*** 

 

Лошади мерно перебирали копытами, солнце ползло к горизонту. 

Кристофер остановился и отдал приказ разбить лагерь. 

Солдаты и рабы работали быстро и слаженно. Как раз подоспели обозы: легионеры принялись возводить укрепления, ставить палатки, поднимать знамена. Скоро разожгли костры, расставили жаровни. Дерек наблюдал за работой, держал лошадь под уздцы и не заметил, как сзади подобрался Стайлз. 

– Кто это? – шепнул он. Дерек обернулся. Стайлз мотнул головой туда, где стоял Мэтт. 

– Новый центурион третьей центурии, – ответил Дерек. Стайлз все смотрел на Мэтта, и Дерек почувствовал, что хочет подойти к тому и сбить с головы шлем. 

Стайлз кивнул, и когда Дерек отправился в палатку, пошел следом. Солнце село, повсюду горели костры, солдаты пили, ели, пели песни. 

Рабы уже приготовили стол, наполнили ванну, расстелили кровать. Пока Айзек и Джексон устраивались за занавеской, Дерек еще раз изучил план высадки. Водил тростниковым пером, обдумывая варианты на тот случай, если друиды снова устроят представление на берегу, и сразу высадиться не получится. 

Потом он отложил перо и приказал Стайлзу, чтобы тот раздел его. 

– Жрецы сказали мне, что поход будет успешным, – сказал Дерек, отпивая вино из бокала, пока Стайлз развязывал его башмаки. Голова чуть-чуть кружилась, внутри было легко и тепло. – Ты-то, наверное, тоже гадал, а? 

Стайлз пожал плечами, но шея у него покраснела. А когда он выпрямился, стало видно – щеки тоже красные. 

– Признавайся, гадал? Я ведь знаю… 

Стайлз облизнул губы, помог Дереку расстегнуть пряжку на плече, снять нагрудник, тунику. 

– Нет, конечно, нет… 

– Не лги! 

– Стайлз не лжет. Хорошо, гадал, – признался тот наконец, развязывая набедренную повязку Дерека. Пока он возился с одеждой, Дерек задрал его тунику и сунул руки под ткань, поглаживал ладонями зад. Стайлз только водил языком по губам время от времени, но от дела не отвлекался. 

Дерек сел в ванну, – большое медное корыто, полное горячей воды – и Стайлз принялся мыть его. 

– Значит, гадал… И что сказали тебе твои… Кто там? Боги? 

– Духи, – поправил Стайлз. Дерек рассмеялся. 

– Духи, духи. Так что они сказали? 

Стайлз вздохнул. Его руки скользили по плечам, по груди, ниже – Дерек почувствовал прикосновение в паху. 

– Духи никогда не говорят прямо, надо читать знаки, – ответил Стайлз, помолчал, потом продолжил: – Но насколько Стайлз понял, поход будет трудным. Много неясного, темного. 

Дерек фыркнул, схватил его за руку, потянул к себе. Стайлз что-то вскрикнул на своем языке и плюхнулся в воду. Насколько Дерек успел понять, это значило «дерьмо кобылы». 

– Трудным? – пробормотал Дерек, поглаживая его по щеке. Целовать раба считалось извращением, но сейчас Дереку хотелось поцеловать его. Стайлз кивнул, и когда Дерек опустил руку между его бедер, то почувствовал, что у него там твердо и горячо. 

– Да, господин, и опасным, и исход его неясен, – прошептал Стайлз. Он вдруг осип, грудь ходила ходуном, пока Дерек гладил его через ткань повязки. – Господину не стоило отправляться на Англси. 

Дерек покачал головой. 

– Надо вылезать и вытираться, пока вода не остыла. 

Дерек кивнул, убрал руку, и Стайлз выбрался. 

– По мне так твои духи болтают ерунду, – рассмеялся Дерек, наливая себе еще вина. – Хочешь выпить? 

Стайлз, сдирая с себя совершенно вымокшие тунику и набедренную повязку, помотал головой. 

– Нет, Стайлз откажется, хотя он очень-очень польщен милостивейшим предложением господина. И хочет заметить, что духи никогда не врут и не ошибаются. А бездушные человекоподобные боги господина неправы. Или жрец наврал. 

Дерек, который вытерся сам и откинул простыню с кровати, обернулся. 

– Наврал? Да зачем это ему? 

– Например затем, что Императору нужен этот поход, – предположил Стайлз. 

– Если бы ты был свободным, тебе бы вырвали язык, – ответил Дерек. – Почему мои боги бездушные? Что плохого в том, что они похожи на людей? А духи на что похожи? 

Стайлз подошел к нему, совершенно голый, посмотрел в глаза. 

– Потому что никто не знает, какие духи на самом деле. И уж тем более люди не знают. Духи везде: в ветре, в воде, в небе, в деревьях. И они все знают. 

– Ну и ерунда! – Дерек лег на кровать и потянул Стайлза к себе, но тот высвободил руку. 

– Господин, позвольте Стайлзу сделать для вас кое-что. 

Дерек поднял брови. 

– Что? 

– Нарисовать клевер у господина на спине. 

Дерек кивнул, перевернулся на живот. 

– Рисуй. 

Может, дело было в вине? Но когда Стайлз коснулся между лопаток чем-то холодным и влажным, Дерек не остановил его – только глаза закрыл. 

– Он защитит хозяина… 

– Меня не от чего защищать, Стайлз, ты боишься зря. Твои духи просто выдумка. А боги всегда знают, что будет. Но тебя они не покарают, ведь ты всего лишь варвар. 

Стайлз вздохнул. Пальцы скользили по коже, возбуждая и лаская. Дерек приоткрыл один глаз и тут же зажмурился. 

– Все, – Стайлз соскользнул с него, лег рядом, и Дерек перекатился, наваливаясь всем телом, прижимаясь бедрами между его бедер. Стайлз замер под ним, его дыхание касалось подбородка Дерека, тело было горячим и напряженным. 

– Ты же не отравить меня задумал, правда? – рассмеялся Дерек. Стайлз моргнул, замотал головой. 

– Ну вы и скажете, господин! Стайлз вас только спасает. Всегда спасает. 

– Хорошо. Я знаю. 

Дерек двинул бедрами, и Стайлз подался ему навстречу. 

Когда они затихли, Дерек остался лежать на нем, и спустя несколько минут Стайлз взмолился: 

– Господин! Стайлзу очень тяжело! 

Дерек рассмеялся ему в ухо, скатился на кровать. 

– Иди ко мне. 

Стайлз перевернулся на бок, закинул ногу на бедро Дерека и затих. Его щека была теплой, волосы влажными. Дерек закрыл глаза. Духи не могли знать правду, жрецы не врали. И надо было спать, но сон почему-то не шел.


	6. Доверяй

Стайлз лежал тихо, слушая, как дышит Дерек, как храпит за занавеской Айзек, и никак не мог уснуть. Ему казалось, что кто-то движется в темноте. Может, духи? Предупреждают, что поход закончится бедой? Стайлз вздохнул. Перевернулся, уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

 

Когда-то он пытался сбежать. Малия помогла ему. Стайлзу понравился план, который она придумала – к тому времени Стайлз заговорил на чужом языке и кое-как объяснялся с Малией и понимал ее. Он еще не был личным рабом Дерека, еще не учился у Дитона, работал в саду и теплицах, других рабов избегал, а они считали его странным. Даже деревья в Риме были чужими – он пытался познакомиться с ними, но они молчали. 

Конечно, Стайлз мечтал сбежать. Малия сказала, что корабли от пристани плывут к берегам Британии, что так сказал отец. И шепнула, что она дочь хозяйского дяди. 

Стайлз спросил, что Малия хочет за помощь. Они оба понимали, что просто так она ничего делать не станет. 

– Дай мне свои травки, – попросила она. – Такие, чтобы убить человека. 

Стайлз испугался. 

– Нет! 

Малия хмуро посмотрела ему в глаза. 

– Хорошо, тогда просто скажи, где они лежат. Я сама возьму. 

Стайлз помотал головой. Малия вскочила, замотала пояс. 

– Тогда проворачивай все сам, – прошипела она. 

Стайлз молчал, проводил ее взглядом, пока она бежала через сад к розовым кустам. Лег на траву и смотрел на звезды, рассыпанные между ветками по низкому небу. Звезды тут тоже были другие. Стайлз отвернулся от них, свернулся на земле, уткнул голову в колени и заплакал. 

Утром Малия забралась к нему в кровать и прошептала на ухо: 

– Надумал? 

И Стайлз согласился. 

Он сделал для нее ядовитую настойку из аконита, объяснил, как ее давать. А Малия отвлекла Дитона, уронила скамейку, упала, Дитон бросился ее поднимать. Стайлз успел забраться в корзину и задвинуть крышку. Корзины уже стояли в телеге, Дитон их не проверял; Стайлз слышал, как телега тронулась, и колеса запрыгали по мостовой. Он чуть не задохнулся по дороге, и тело затекло, сердце колотилось так громко, что Стайлз боялся – Дитон услышит и найдет его. 

Но Дитон не нашел. Зато нашел Дерек. Бойд откинул крышку и вытащил Стайлза. 

«Ну все, конец», – подумал Стайлз, отряхиваясь и поднимаясь на ноги. Он не боялся умереть – надеялся только, что его душа отправится домой. 

Но Стайлза даже не наказали. Он пробежал за повозкой до поместья, Бойд развязал веревки и отправил его работать. Стайлз решил, что просто нравится господину внешне. 

В теплице Малия подошла к нему и принялась расспрашивать, как все прошло. Пришлось рассказать. Он тоже поинтересовался, не она ли сдала его хозяину, на что Малия громко фыркнула. 

– Он сам все понял. 

– Почему он меня не наказал? – спросил Стайлз. Отправляясь на базар за семенами, Дерек видел чужих рабов, видел шрамы на их спинах, ожоги и рубцы на руках и бедрах, слышал истории. 

– Потому что он не любит наказывать, – ответила Малия. – Знаешь, некоторые считают, что лошадей надо бить, а другие – что лучше кормить солеными головками за хорошую работу. 

Стайлз кивнул. Потом поинтересовался: 

– А почему у твоего отца обожжено лицо? 

Малия ухмыльнулась и рассказала ему про пожар и Катерину. Конечно, тогда Малия была маленькой девочкой, но кое-что запомнила и кое-что слышала. 

 

Спустя неделю Дерек сделал его своим личным рабом. С того дня Стайлз все время был при нем: помогал мыться, одеваться, сопровождал на обеды и праздники. Дерек плавал в бассейне или парился в бане, наблюдал за гонками колесниц, ездил в Сенат – Стайлз сопровождал его. 

Сначала у него не очень получалось. В первый день Стайлз поскользнулся в бане и разлил вино. В другой раз едва не наступил Дереку на плащ. Но с каждым днем у него получалось все лучше, и внутри него что-то происходило. Ему то было тревожно, то очень весело. Особенно когда мокрый Дерек, выходя из бассейна, в благодарность за помощь хлопал Стайлза по плечу. 

Стайлз полюбил смотреть, как тот плавает. 

Дерек, блестящий и голый, выходил на бортик, сгибал колени, вытягивал руки вперед, наклонял голову, а потом отталкивался и плавно входил в воду. Несколько секунд Стайлз ждал, затаив дыхание, когда тот выплывет – следил за черным силуэтом в синей воде. 

Затем Дерек выныривал и плыл до другого края бассейна, загребая руками. Стайлз мог разглядеть каждую мышцу. Вода искрилась, внутри играли блики и тени. А Стайлз смотрел. 

С Малией он больше не спал. 

Спустя пару недель Дерек начал ему сниться. Это были мутные, длинные сны, которые забывались, когда Стайлз просыпался. Но после них он не находил себе места, а иногда после подобных снов на простыне оставались влажные пятна. 

И в очередной раз, сидя на краю бассейна, Стайлз думал – почему Дерек больше не пытается? 

Прошел месяц. Однажды, после ванны, Дерек приказал Стайлзу задержаться. 

– Побрей меня, – попросил он. 

Стайлз опешил. 

– Господин позволит Стайлзу… 

Во рту пересохло, колени стали мягкими, в голове зашумело. Дерек протянул ему бритву. 

– Слышал, галлы здорово умеют брить. 

Стайлз попробовал сглотнуть, но во рту было совсем сухо. 

– Господину придется подождать, – попросил он. Достал мыло, развел в теплой воде – получилось много пены. Он встал позади Дерека, обмазал его лицо кисточкой и принялся брить. Бритва с шорохом проезжалась по коже, оставляя в белой пене кремовые полосы. Дерек молча следил за ним в мутное зеркало. Стайлз старался сосредоточиться на бритье – даже ладони вспотели. 

– Неужели господин не боится доверять бритву Стайлзу? 

Дерек хмыкнул. 

– Нет. Что тебя ждет, если убьешь меня? Ты умнее. Да и потом, мне все равно – жить или умереть. 

«Мне тоже», – решил Стайлз и посмотрел вниз, на бедра Дерека. Рука едва не дрогнула, на секунду голова совсем опустела, и Стайлз с трудом заставил себя продолжать. Бритва снова проехалась по щеке, потом Стайлз тронул Дерека за подбородок, повернул к себе. 

– Почему господин больше не пытается взять Стайлза? – спросил он и посмотрел на белые усы под носом у Дерека. 

– Ты не хочешь, – не разжимая зубов, ответил тот. – А я не хочу получить по голове кубком. 

Стайлз помолчал. Сбрил под носом и на подбородке, взял кусок льняной ткани и вытер пену. Дерек по-прежнему смотрел на него. 

– Господину нечего бояться, – наконец сказал Стайлз. 

– Вот и попытайся сам, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел в его яркие, зеленые глаза и вспомнил изображения. Самые разные, цветные и черно-белые украшали стены и дома, и бани. Стайлз рассматривал их ни один раз и запомнил: мужчины с мужчинами, мужчины с женщинами сношались в самых причудливых позах. Стайлзу объяснили, что это нарисовано для украшения и хорошего настроения. А в термах напротив картинки должны были напоминать чего делать не надо, что стыдно и что считается извращением. На одной из картинок над скамейкой для переодевания мужчина ласкал ртом другого мужчину. Эта картинка Стайлзу всегда очень нравилась, у персонажей были очень страстные лица. 

Дерек тронул его за руку, Стайлз опустился перед ним на колени. 

И тут же забыл и об изображениях, и о термах, и вообще обо всем на свете. 

 

Как же давно это было! Стайлз прижался носом к плечу Дерека, коснулся губами кожи, прошептал «Пусть духи тебя охраняют» и закрыл глаза. 

 

*** 

 

Легион поднялся по звуку горна. Легат и трибуны собрались на холме, и Легат объявил – если сохраним вчерашний темп, будем у моря через несколько дней. Легионеры как один прокричали в ответ «Во славу Империи!». За час собрали укрепления, свернули лагерь и двинулись в путь. 

Стайлз, разместившийся в обозе, издали наблюдал за третьим центурионом, Мэттом. Почему-то Стайлзу казалось, что они уже где-то встречались. Было в нем что-то знакомое, но что, Стайлз вспомнить не мог. А еще про Мэтта говорил Арджент. Хотя бы поэтому Мэтта следовало остерегаться. 

Пару раз во время остановок Стайлз пытался погадать, но ему не хватало полынной настойки, да и дощечки говорили все одно и то же. 

Спустя четыре заката и четыре рассвета они наконец добрались до моря. Оно, похожее на волшебные голубые горы, выросло на горизонте. Жара спала, воздух пах солью. Сердце забилось быстрее; Стайлз спрыгнул с обоза и пошел пешком, здороваясь шепотом со знакомыми деревьями. Легион вышел к берегу, потянулся вдоль отлогих скошенных берегов, поросших редкой травой; волны наползали и откатывали, утаскивая с собой гальку, синяя вода тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, сверкая под свежим утренним солнцем. 

К полудню солдаты вошли в Булонь. 

Стайлз все переходил от одного обоза к другому. 

– Что это? Куда мы пришли? А что потом? 

Узкие улицы петляли и ветвились, роскошные римские усадьбы мешались со скромными галльскими постройками. 

Когда отдали команду остановиться, сотни солдат застыли, как по команде. Первая центурия оказалась как раз на пристани. В порту пахло рыбой и мокрой древесиной. Стайлз пробрался ближе, к голове колонны. Солдаты стояли, переговариваясь между собой – ждали приказа. Небо над головами ярко синело, солнце поднялось высоко и жгло кожу, доспехи и шлемы. Пристань шумела, грохотала, в соленом, пропахшем рыбой воздухе разносились крики чаек, оклики надсмотрщиков, скрип веревок и стук бревен друг о друга. Волны мягко били о пристань. До Стайлза долетали слова солдат: «Нужны еще три транспортных корабля… Говорят, лагерем встанем под Булонью». 

Стайлз подошел еще ближе и заметил Дерека, который тоже ждал, как и остальные, распоряжений легата. 

Потом появился Кристофер Арджент; трибуны съехались к нему, начался совет. Стайлз видел, как шевелятся губы мужчин, как они по очереди высказываются, а остальные кивают или что-то говорят в ответ. Потом трибуны разошлись к своим центуриям, сообщить центурионам. Дерек подозвал Мэтта и других, а те потом разнесли новость легионерам. 

Было приказано легиону отступить за город, встать лагерем и отдыхать до утра, а сам легат и трибуны оставались в городе. Стайлз решил, что и ему придется остаться тут. Он сначала прошелся вдоль пристани, огляделся, нашел Бойда и вытянул из него, долго ли будут строить. Напоролся на Джексона, который за каким-то чертом ошивался рядом со складом, а не охранял господина. Джексон отвесил ему оплеуху, бросил, чтобы убирался в обоз, а Стайлз ответил, что господину решать, куда Стайлз пойдет, а вот самому Джексону делать рядом со складами явно нечего. 

Тот обозвал его коровьим дерьмом. Стайлз снова хотел ответить, но решил не связываться и бросился обратно. На пристани он сел на доски причала, чтобы видеть воду и горизонт вдали, достал из сумки кусок лепешки. Вокруг кипела работа – собирали корабли, снаряжали уже готовые, заводили лошадей, грузили провиант. Стайлз то поглядывал за чайками, бросавшимися в воду за рыбой, объедками и очистками, то следил за Дереком, пока тот раздавал распоряжения, командовал строительством и погрузкой. 

Когда стемнело, Дерек послал за ним. 

– Ночевать будем в гостинице, – сказал Дерек. Стайлз кивнул, он и так знал об этом. Айзек зевнул, огляделся, сощурил глаза, поиграл желваками. Его волосы совсем выгорели на солнце, лицо потемнело от загара, он все искал кого-то взглядом, и Стайлзу стало любопытно, кого. Потом он заметил Джексона – тот выплыл словно из ниоткуда, получил неодобрительный кивок Айзека. 

И оба двинулись с пристани в город. Дерек пошел следом. 

Гостиница, где разместились легат, трибуны, охрана и личные рабы, стояла на темной и узкой улице. Несколько довольно больших зданий, конюшни и склад, а посередине – круглый фонтан, окруженный высокими арками. Стайлз потащился за Дереком вверх по лестнице, их комната была наверху. Дерек велел Айзеку и Джексону разместиться в другой и дежурить по очереди у дверей его спальни, а сам впустил Стайлза и задвинул засов. 

Пару раз к ним заходила служанка, принесла ужин и вино. Стайлз слышал, как внизу шумят гости, слышал пьяные песни, смех и даже, кажется, потасовку. Но он и Дерек остались в комнате. 

 

Утром центурии получили приказ отправляться. Решено было, что конница нагонит основной состав позже, так как два корабля еще не были готовы. Рабы отплывали на транспортном судне, и Стайлз боялся, что и его запихнут туда. Но Дерек взял Стайлза с собой на боевой корабль. 

Рабов на весла набрали в Галлии; Стайлз видел их, когда поднимался на борт. На верхней палубе было чисто и тепло. Ласковый ветер обдувал лицо; Стайлз уселся прямо на доски и подставил лицо солнцу. Погода стояла на удивление безоблачная, но уж, наверное, ближе к Британии начнется дождь. Сердце заныло; Стайлз вспомнил, как дождевые капли колотят по темной поверхности озера рядом с его домом. 

Так он и просидел у борта пока корабли не тронулись. Выплывали из бухты в Дуврский пролив, выползали, как огромные морские животные. Потом гребцы набрали скорость, разбивая сотнями весел зеленую воду; ветер наполнил паруса, и корабли побежали быстрее. 

До обеда солнце по-прежнему светило ярко и припекало, но ближе к вечеру небо потемнело, волны росли, и, когда опустилась ночь, из-за туч выглядывал только бок луны; звезд не было, и скудный свет скользил и ломался на верхушках гребней. Ветер усиливался; Стайлз замерз, натянул на голову край накидки, но не ушел в каюту – стоял на палубе и ждал, когда во мраке покажутся родные берега. 

Матросы забегали, перекрикиваясь, и Стайлз понял, что справа по борту – земля. Повернулся, вглядываясь в темноту, и увидел сквозь ветер и туман черные громады скал – они стояли во мгле, как черные великаны, и провожали вражеские корабли. 

Стайлз крикнул через шум «Здравствуй!» и прислушался, стараясь различить голоса родной земли. Но шторм усиливался, и любые звуки тонули в шуме волн и ветра. Он едва удержался на ногах, когда корабль стал поворачивать. Поскользнулся, упал, поднялся, потирая ягодицу. Глаза щипало, в горле стоял ком, и его никак не удавалось проглотить, но снова кричать было бессмысленно – только голос сорвешь. 

Корабль накренился, Стайлз снова упал, но тут на палубу выскочил Дерек и схватил его за шиворот, поднимая на ноги. 

– Иди в каюту! – прокричал он. Красный плащ развивался за спиной, и Стайлз невольно засмотрелся на него, как будто Дерек вдруг превратился в божество из толпы римских богов. Стайлз вырвался, помотал головой. 

– Нет! Это же моя земля! Я хочу видеть! 

Дерек выругался. 

– Не смей спорить! Скройся с глаз, пока не улетел за борт! Вылезешь, когда прикажу! 

Стайлз сжал губы, поймал его взгляд и, ответив ругательством на своем языке, бросился к лестнице. «Я просто раб, – пронеслось в голове. – Я не могу ослушаться, не стоило забывать об этом». 

Стайлз скатился в каюту – внутри было тепло и тихо. Он уселся на кровать и прислушался. Сначала ничего не разобрал, но потом, через преграду из бревен, через скрип снастей и крики с палубы до него донеслись голоса родной земли. Она отвечала ему: «Здравствуй, здравствуй!»


	7. На Англси

Они знали, что будет буря. Когда Британский берег остался позади, и перед римскими кораблями из мрака появился огонь, Дерек понял, что Англси ждал их. Дерек наклонился вперед, вглядываясь. Берег приближался и становилось ясно – утесы и песчаные пляжи заняты людьми. Солдаты собрались на борту и как зачарованные смотрели на друидов с факелами. Их одежды развивались, волосы трепал ветер, по раскрашенным лицам метались огненные блики; в толпе странно одетые женщины громко распевали песни, слышные даже на кораблях. Дерек огляделся – на лицах солдат застыл ужас. 

Он тоже испугался, но заставил себя сбросить страх. Им нельзя отступить во второй раз. 

– Солдаты! – крикнул Дерек, оборачиваясь. – Вы испугались варваров! 

Солдаты смотрели теперь на него, и Дерек понял, что они больше не боятся. 

Корабли приближались к берегу. Но было ясно, что действовать согласно первоначальному плану невозможно – друиды просто не позволят им выйти на сушу с этой стороны острова. 

К Дереку подбежал раб и передал приказ легата спуститься в каюту для обсуждения. 

Внизу уже собрались трибуны и легат. 

– Мы не сможем начать наступление в лоб, – сказал он, разворачивая перед собравшимися карты. – Разделимся и начнем наступление с тыла. 

Все заговорили по очереди, соглашаясь или споря. Было высказано мнение, что, если распылять силы, легче попасть в ловушку. 

Легат покачал головой. 

– Скоро подтянутся новые корабли. Мы начнем наступление и в ближайшее время получим подкрепление. 

Трибуны заговорили снова. Успеют ли отстающие центурии до того, как армию проредят прямо в прибрежный водах? Что потом? Друиды собираются защищать остров, солдаты боятся. 

– Мы покажем пример собственным мужеством, – нахмурился легат, оглядывая их. – Надеюсь, никто из вас не боится? 

Дерек не мог не признать, что сейчас Кристофер Арджент вел себя достойно звания. Снаружи бушевал ветер, паруса опустили, мачты уложили на палубы. Корабли болтались вдали от берега, не приближаясь и не уходя. 

– Пойдем сюда, – чертя пальцем по карте, сказал Кристофер. – Отдам приказ второму судну направиться вот сюда, – он провел пальцем в другую сторону. – И третье с четвертым, вот так. Конечно, нас будут встречать отряды противника, но им придется растянуться вдоль берега, и мы сумеем вступить в бой, а там уже подтянется подкрепление, но даже если нет… Так шансом куда больше. 

Его приказом был недоволен Мариус, один из старейших трибунов, но остальные поддержали, и было решено действовать согласно этому плану. 

– Когда захватим берег и встанем лагерем, будем распределяться как решили в Риме, – сказал Кристофер напоследок. 

Дерек отлично знал, о чем речь. Планы и карты были расписаны задолго до операции. Легион должен был разделиться на шесть частей, и каждый трибун со своими центуриями следовал в определенном направлении. Так быстрее и проще было прочесать остров. 

Дерек поднялся на палубу, отдал приказ центуриону вести судно вдоль берега на север. Сам Дерек встал рядом с капитаном, высматривая, когда можно будет отдать приказ спустить якорь и начать высадку. 

Буря была против них, и друиды по суше обгоняли медленные корабли. Но когда всадникам путь преградило русло реки, Дерек отдал команду спустить лодки. 

Он первый прыгнул в одну из них, высоко подняв факел и древко с металлическим орлом. За ним следовали другие легионеры; первая лодка отчалила, покачиваясь. Свет от факелов метался по маслянисто-черной воде. На берегу вспыхивали огни один за другим – друиды перешли реку и собирались встретить врага. Всполохи падали на их раскрашенные лица, длинные волосы, окрашивая красным; золотые украшения сверкали. Дерек невольно вспомнил Стайлза – тот тоже любил украшения. Дерек стиснул зубы, вытер тыльной стороной ладони капли с лица, спрыгнул в воду и пошел, держа меч наготове. Друиды были врагами, и он рубил им руки и головы, путаясь в мокром плаще. Кровь текла в море, факелы гасли, за ними зажигались новые. Вода пылала; рев, крики, запах гнилых водорослей, крови и пота бил в ноздри. 

Дерек выбрался на берег; рукоятка была скользкой, но времени вытереть ее не было. Он не всматривался в лица тех, кого бил; лезвие потемнело, тело гудело. 

Он кричал команды солдатам, продвигался все дальше по берегу. За ним поднималась его армия. Времени не было – осталось только желание перебить как можно больше. 

А потом все вдруг затихло. Дерек опустил меч и остановился. Небо побледнело, начинался новый день. В тишине волны бились о берег, слышались стоны раненых, хрипы и ржание лошадей. Одна билась на земле, не понимала, почему не может подняться. 

На берегу не осталось живых друидов – их не было и поблизости, и вверху, на холмах. Дерек развернулся и крикнул солдатам разбить лагерь, выставить укрепления. Он убрал меч в ножны, снял шлем с головы. Мертвые друиды лежали вповалку под ногами. Многие были молоды и красивы. «Они разговаривали с деревьями», – подумал Дерек. Опустившись на одно колено, Дерек накрыл лицо одного из друидов капюшоном. 

К берегу подошел транспортный корабль. На воду спускались лодки. Дерек огляделся, приглядываясь. «Где Стайлз?» – спрашивал он себя. Дерек пошел по берегу, со страхом вглядываясь в лица поверженных врагов. 

А потом увидел его. Стайлз тоже ходил между трупами, что-то шептал, приложив ладонь к груди. Наверное, он приплыл в одной из последних лодок с их судна. 

Стайлз почувствовал его взгляд и поднял голову. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Дерек развернулся и пошел прочь, проверить, как идет работа над укреплениями. 

 

Очень быстро на склоне холма разбили лагерь. Натянули палатки, вкопали остро заточенные бревна, развели костры. Дерек, остальные трибуны и легат собрались в одном из шатров. 

– Вы разделитесь, возьмете каждый по десять центурий и каждый отправитесь в своем направлении, – говорил тот, раскладывая перед ними футляры с картами. – Остров небольшой, мы должны встретиться на северной его оконечности. 

Дерек взял свой футляр. 

– Наши разведчики обошли остров, и точнее карт у нас еще не было. Покажите себя с лучшей стороны, я на вас рассчитываю. 

Они поклялись сделать все возможное, Дерек сжал футляр и вышел. Светало. В густом тумане желтели призраки костров и палаток. Дерек пошел почти наугад и едва успел остановиться, когда перед ним появился Мэт. 

– Я провожу вас! – предложил тот, снимая перед ним шлем. Дерек кивнул. Ему не хотелось говорить с Мэттом, но не было причины и отказать ему. У центуриона, да еще такого опытного, было гораздо больше авторитета, тогда как латиклавий, такой как Дерек, не имел возможности заслужить доверие солдат, и кроме телохранителей никто его близко не знал. Через год, может меньше, его ждал сенат. 

Потому с центурионом не стоило ссориться. Дерек пошел за Мэттом сквозь туман. Сырость обволакивала лицо и руки, мокрая одежда липла к телу. У палатки Дерек отпустил Мэтта и первым делом отдал приказ телохранителям найти Стайлза. 

В палатке он убрал футляр с картами в сумку, снял шлем, плащ, нагрудник. Руки и лицо были в крови, и Дерек сам налил воды в таз, чтобы умыться. Но тут льняной полог отодвинулся, и вошел Стайлз. 

– Господин звал Стайлза? 

Дерек кивнул, взглянул на красную воду в тазу, подозвал Стайлза, чтобы тот помог ему переодеться. Стайлз подчинился. 

Пока Стайлз помогал Дереку снять пояс, тунику, повязку, Дерек заметил бурые пятна у него на накидке. Кровь друидов, которых убил Дерек. 

– Переоденься, – велел ему Дерек. Стайлз удивленно поднял брови. Дерек сам схватил его сумку – браслетов в ней не было – достал новую тунику и кинул ему. 

– Надевай. 

Стайлз пожал плечами, скинул испорченную одежду, умылся, надел новую. Потом принес Дереку вина и поесть. 

– Поешь со мной. 

Волосы Стайлза тоже были в крови, и около губ запеклась сухая корка. Стайлз взял кусок лепешки с блюда, запил вином, сидя на кровати Дерека. И не сказал ни слова. 

Дерек задремал, и когда проснулся, понял, что Стайлз лежит рядом на расстоянии вытянутой руки, с самого краю. Дерек приподнялся, пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо. Стайлз дышал тихо и глубоко, но Дереку показалось, что он притворяется. 

Дерек наклонился ниже, разглядывая его как будто впрок, вдыхая травяной запах его дыхания, запах волос, которые все еще пахли соленой водой и кровью. Осторожно убрал с теплой щеки за ухо завиток. Стайлз вздохнул, но глаза не открыл. 

 

Утром легион проснулся по звуку горна. Дерек вместе с Айзеком отправился проверить лошадей. Стайлз сначала остался с Джексоном собирать вещи, но нагнал их через несколько минут. Под глазами залегла тень, губы побелели. Джексон, наверное, опять доставал его. Дерек пытался это прекратить, но не мог быть рядом всегда, а Стайлз не жаловался. 

Мэтт уже был на месте, вместе с военным ветеринаром рассматривал копыто одной из кобыл. Айзек чуть отстал, а Дерек заговорил с Мэттом, расспрашивая, готовы ли лошади. Все это время Стайлз болтался рядом, гладил по бокам животных, что-то бормотал себе под нос, как будто заговаривал. Если бы Дерек верил в колдовство, испугался бы. Мэтт поглядывал на Стайлза с любопытством, но вслух ничего не сказал. 

Туман тянулся по земле белыми клубами. Вернувшись в палатку, Дерек спросил Стайлза, готов ли тот к походу. Стайлз вскинул на него взгляд. 

– Готов, – прошептал одними губами. «Готов бежать», – продолжил за него Дерек. Про браслеты он спрашивать не стал. 

Взошло солнце, повисло за серыми облаками бледно желтым пятном. Вдали, похожий на серые горы, виднелся лес. 

Спустя час легат произнес короткую речь, – он был не особенно хорош в риторике – вдохновляя центурии на быстрый и успешный поход. Загудел горн, и легион выступил. 

 

*** 

 

Стайлз шел молча, тащил за плечом свои пожитки, смотрел на утопленные в тумане лес и холмы, белые, как горные вершины в Галлии.   
«Убегу, когда зайдем поглубже в чащу», – решил он. Надо было только выбрать, когда лучше уйти – ночью, когда все спят, или днем: просто выйти помочиться и исчезнуть. Никто не знал остров так хорошо, как он. 

Стайлз был хорошим учеником: учитель говорил отцу, что он талантливее многих, что ему не нужно и десяти лет, чтобы освоить тайны друидов и перенять знания, хранимые веками. Он легко мог отравить и лошадей, и солдат. Мог сбить их со следа, запутать, увести. И сделал бы это, если бы не Дерек. 

Мешок бил по бедру, в голове ползали мысли. Жив ли Скотт? Отец? Вряд ли. И где Лидия? Она училась вместе с ним, они вдвоем часто бродили по лесу и болотам, разыскивая нужные травы, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь – их мир был полон духов, надо было только научиться видеть и слышать. Они рассказывали друг другу, как деревья разговаривают с ними, пели песни, а Лидия учила Стайлза танцевать. Она была его другом. Жива ли она? 

Стайлз вздохнул, пнул ветку, и Дерек обернулся. «Дерек один из них», – сказал себе Стайлз. Но это ничего не меняло. Дерек ткнул пятками в натянутые круглые бока, и лошадь пошла быстрее. И Стайлзу оставалось только смотреть ему вслед. 

 

До леса первая центурия добралась в сумерках. Сумеречный свет разъедал глаза, но Стайлз впервые за два дня пребывания на острове почувствовал тепло в груди. На опушке росли молодые дубки; Стайлз украдкой касался их ладонями, пока центурия шагала между деревьями. Сумерки таяли, на лес опускалась тьма, один за другим загорались факелы. В тишине слышался топот копыт, тихие разговоры солдат, шум ветра в ветвях. «Моя земля», – думал Стайлз, и в ответ ему из темноты куковала кукушка. 

Спустя час Дерек отдал приказ остановиться. 

Стайлз присел между корней старого дуба, прижался щекой к белой теплой коре и наблюдал, как римляне совершали надоевшие до оскомины действия – натягивают, вколачивают, перекрикиваются. Они вели себя словно заколдованные. Как будто могущественный дух управлял их движениями, как будто движения собственных кукол из тряпок и веточек. 

Разожгли костры, римляне сели есть, а Стайлза окликнул Айзек. 

– Господин Хейл в палатке и ждет тебя. 

«Может быть, сегодня наша последняя ночь вместе». 

Стайлз закинул сумку на плечо и побежал. 

Он мчался между палатками и очагами, впитывая запахи вина, мяса и дыма, пахнущего сухими дубовыми ветками. Он распахнул занавески палатки и едва не налетел на Джексона. 

– Ты еще не сбежал? – ухмыльнулся тот, ковыряя в зубах косточкой. – Жаль, не даешь мне повода выпустить тебе кишки. Зато мы здорово повеселились на берегу. 

Стайлз скользнул мимо него, бросил на ходу, едва не споткнулся о ноги Айзека: 

– Да и мы тоже… – и опустил занавеску. 

Дерек уже разделся без его помощи, лежал на кровати. Он отложил свиток, когда Стайлз ворвался. 

– Господин простит Стайлза, что Стайлз не помог ему готовиться ко сну? – зачастил Стайлз, но Дерек поднял руку, останавливая его. 

– Я и сам способен раздеться. 

Стайлз как-то сразу поник, ослабел и забыл, что еще хотел сказать. 

– Приказал принести горячую воду. Помойся, – велел Дерек. Стайлз кивнул, радуясь, что тот занял его чем-то конкретным, ничего не спрашивает, а то Стайлзу пришлось бы врать. Он быстро развязал пояс, выпутался из плаща и туники, расшнуровал ботинки, плюхнувшись прямо на пол, потом принялся мыться, зачерпывая воду ладонями, под пристальным взглядом Дерека. Его взгляд оставлял на коже незаживающие следы. Домывшись, Стайлз вытерся кое-как и обернулся. Лицо горело, соски покалывало, и в паху как будто колокол бил. Вся кровь ухнула вниз, когда Стайлз увидел, что Дерек ласкает себя, рассматривая его. Пустота внутри заполнилась жаром. Стайлз подошел к кровати и лег на живот, вжимаясь в простыни бедрами, спрятал лицо в подушки. Скорее бы! Дерек не прикасался к нему несколько секунд, и Стайлз ждал, затаив дыхание. Вдруг прогонит? Но Дерек обнял его. 

– Зачем трискель? – прошептал Дерек. Дыхание коснулось кожи; Стайлз дернулся, прижался к его паху ягодицами. 

– Он… защищает… от… – Стайлз не договорил, всхлипнул, когда Дерек вошел в него. Последний раз, последняя ночь. Он зажмурился, прикусил губу, чтобы не зарыдать, задышал коротко и часто. Дерек скользил в нем, раздвигая, заполняя. От желания в паху жгло, как в печи, голова гудела и разваливалась, ноги холодели, во рту сохло. Стайлз подавался назад всем телом, когда Дерек наваливался до упора. 

– Защищает от чего? – спросил Дерек, когда они оба кончили. Стайлз пожал плечами. Рука Дерека лежала поперек его живота, и Стайлз старался не двинуться лишний раз, чтобы тот не убрал ее. 

– От всего. Если убить того, на ком этот знак, в мире воцарится хаос. 

– Страшно, – проговорил Дерек ему в затылок. Волосы поднялись, по шее пробежал холодок; Стайлз повел плечами. 

– Господин не верит? 

Дерек помолчал. 

– Не знаю, – ответил он наконец. – Завтра мы пройдем большую часть пути и на рассвете снова вступим в бой… 

Стайлз закрыл глаза, завел руку назад и направил Дерека в себя. Он не хотел врать Дереку, что останется с ним, может быть, тот даже понимал это. Может, предупреждал его, когда стоит сбежать. Глаза защипало, дышать стало трудно. Наверное, потому что они снова двигались навстречу друг другу, стискивая зубы, чтобы не кричать. 

 

До полудня следующего дня они шли вдоль устья реки, прозрачной и быстрой, и ужасно холодной. Выглянуло солнце и искрилось, переливалось в воде. Стайлз догадывался, куда именно направляются центурии. 

«Если сбежать сейчас, я доберусь в деревню первым», – рассуждал он; желуди под ногами хрустели. 

Но после привала, когда солнце повисло над их головами, и палило почти как в Риме, Дерек отдал приказ повернуть, что Стайлза удивило. 

– Господин уверен, что на карте нарисовано именно так? – спросил он, когда Дерек спешился. 

Тот кивнул. 

– Да. Думаешь, на карте ошибка? 

– Стайлз думает… 

Дерек покачал головой. 

– Карта точна, у нас самые лучшие разведчики. 

Стайлз замолчал. Что толку спорить? Римлянин уверен, что римские разведчики не ошибаются, составляя римские карты. Вот только он до сих пор не сбежал. 

И чем дальше центурии углублялись в чащу, чем яснее в воздухе различался запах болота, тем сильнее боялся Стайлз. К вечеру он уже ясно видел, что они свернули не туда.


	8. Болота

– Господин! Стайлз совершенно уверен, что мы идем к Большим топям, – частил Стайлз, стараясь не отстать от Дерека. Тот смотрел прямо: невозмутимый, уверенный, подобно статуе какого-нибудь бога. 

– Нет, ты ошибаешься. На карте были обозначены пустоши. 

– Но что, если… 

Дерек развернулся к нему, приподнимая руку с кнутом. Секунду Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек его ударит. 

– Нет никаких «если». Просто заткнись и иди. 

Стайлз кивнул. Заткнись так заткнись. Если всю римскую армию утянет в болото, Стайлз не расстроится. 

Лес становился темнее, старые деревья сплелись ветками, солнечный свет сочился между ними тонкими струями. Под ногами хрустели сучья, колючие кустарники цеплялись за одежду и руки. Пахло болотом. Скоро даже скудный свет пропал; наступила ночь, Дерек приказал остановиться. 

Дрожали и мерцали факелы, от выставленных между деревьями палаток падали кривые тени. Стайлз не заходил в палатку – сидел на краю освещенного круга и вглядывался в лес. Он собирался убежать еще вчера, так почему же он еще здесь? Все из-за Дерека. Стайлз желал смерти римлянам, но не ему. «Разве это не смешно, Стайлз? – говорил с ним голос Лидии. – Они убили твоих, собираются убить еще и захватить остров, где ты учился с детства. И теперь ты пытаешься спасти захватчиков?»   
Стайлз провел пальцами по затылку и понял, что волосы здорово отросли. Он вздохнул. Он не собирался спасать всех, он просто не хотел, чтобы Дерек погиб. 

Стайлз поднялся на ноги, огляделся. Никто не обращал на него внимания, телохранителей поблизости не было, от конюшен слышались пьяные голоса, наверное, Джексон потащился туда выпить с конюхами. А Дерек совещался в палатке с Мэттом. Стайлз проверил нож в сумке и шмыгнул в лес. 

 

Стайлз вернулся, когда лагерь уже спал. Не спали только караульные, но поблизости никого из них не было. Выбравшись к палаткам, Стайлз заметил, что не он один бродит в темноте. Черная тень скользнула за палатками; Стайлз пригнулся и пошел следом. Зачем кому-то красться среди ночи? Может, это кто-то из друидов? 

Черный человек пробежал до палатки ветеринара – Стайлз за ним. Но у конюшен тот скользнул в тень, а когда Стайлз добрался туда, его уже не было. Только лошади ржали во сне и крутили головами. 

 

*** 

 

Дерек не спал. Сидел над картами, чесал палочкой в волосах и что-то бормотал. 

– Стайлз… – позвал он, когда тот поднял полог. Стайлз присел рядом, Дерек подвинул ему карту, подпер ее края мраморной чернильницей и стаканом с палочками. – Посмотри. 

Стайлз тут же навис над ней, рассматривая причудливый мелкий рисунок, читая подписи. 

– Карта неправильная, – сообщил он наконец. Дерек закатил глаза. 

– Послушай… Этого не может быть. 

Стайлз отодвинулся. 

– Господин не верит Стайлзу, который тут жил столько лет? 

– Господин верит своей разведке, – отрезал Дерек. 

– Разведка ошиблась. Если господин пойдет этой дорогой, то скоро попадет в топи, и тогда придется либо обходить их, и мы потеряем два дня пути, либо идти напрямик. Тогда все будут в опасности. 

Дерек свернул карту, убрал в футляр. 

– Сам подумай. Если я сейчас прикажу центуриям повернуть обратно, меня спросят, почему я меняю маршрут вопреки тому, что нарисовано на карте. Что мне ответить? Мне мой раб велел? – Стайлз отвел глаза, а Дерек продолжил: – Карты смотрел легат, повернуть обратно – значит нарушить его приказ. 

Стайлз пожал плечами. 

– Если погибнут солдаты, Стайлз не будет плакать. 

Дерек вздохнул. За последние дни он осунулся, под глазами залегли тени; Стайлз хотел бы помочь ему, но не мог. 

– Не будешь, знаю. 

Он обнял Стайлза за плечи и притянул к себе. Горячие ладони скользнули по спине; Стайлз прижался щекой к его уху и закрыл глаза. «А что, – подумал он, – пусть идут к болотам. Им трудно будет пройти топи, и они вернутся к воде. И Дерек не будет убивать моих. А к тому времени я уже закончу то, что начал». 

 

Стайлз проснулся посреди ночи, разбуженный криками. Дерек спал рядом, крепко, и ничего не слышал. Стайлз думал разбудить его, но когда прислушался, понял – телохранители тоже спят. Во всем лагере тишина. Он скатился с кровати, нацепил тунику и пролез между натянутыми полотнами. На улице было прохладно, мошкара тут же облепила руки и ноги, запах стоячей воды и гнилого мха стал сильнее. Но крики прекратились. 

Стайлз постоял, прислушиваясь, смахивая мошек с лица. Ничего. Он развернулся, чтобы идти в палатку, но снова услышал крики – кричали лошади. 

Стайлз, как был, босиком бросился к стойлам. Лагерь спал, никто не видел его и не остановил. Солдаты, охранявшие лошадей, храпели, привалившись друг к другу. «За такое их могут и повесить», – нахмурился Стайлз. Невиданное дело, чтобы римляне уснули в карауле. А потом Стайлз увидел лошадей. Несколько из них со вспоротыми брюхами лежали на земле. Кишки поблескивали в свете факелов; лошади умирали и кричали от боли. Стайлз уже шагнул к ним, чтобы успокоить, но услышал шум позади. К стойлам бежали караульные с Мэттом во главе. Странно, что они не оказались здесь раньше него, ведь лошади так кричали. «Только ты можешь слышать их», – сказал голос Лидии. 

Стайлз быстрее нырнул за палатку ветеринарной службы. Он не был уверен, что успел вовремя, и Мэтт его не заметил. Стайлз развернулся и побежал обратно, к Дереку. 

 

*** 

 

В палатке по-прежнему было тихо, ему повезло. Он скользнул внутрь так же, как и выбрался – через неплотно закрытые полотнища. 

Сел на пол, перевести дух, но тут услышал: 

– Где ты был? – Стайлз быстро заморгал, облизнул губы. Дерек стоял перед ним, сложив руки на груди. Стайлз сглотнул. 

– Лошади кричали! Кто-то их убил! 

Послышались шаги, затем шорохи, потом вспыхнула лампа. Дерек подозвал Стайлза, чтобы подал тунику. 

– В лагере уже обнаружили? 

Стайлз кивнул. 

– А тебя рядом видели? 

Стайлз хотел помотать головой, но передумал и пожал плечами. 

– Не знаю, господин. Но господин же не думает… 

Дерек развернулся, схватил его за грудки и посмотрел в глаза. 

– Это ты сделал? 

– Нет! 

Дерек еще несколько секунд вглядывался в него так, что у Стайлза чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло, а потом разжал пальцы. 

Полог поднялся, и в палатку вошли Джексон и Айзек. 

– Диверсия! Убиты лошади… – начал Джексон. Взгляд Айзека скользнул по лицу Стайлза и вниз. Тот невольно посмотрел туда же и понял, почему Айзек вдруг нахмурился. Ступни у Стайлза были грязные, на пальцах запеклась кровь. Конечно, он же бежал босиком. Во рту пересохло, Стайлз попытался сглотнуть, едва не закашлялся. 

– Сейчас, дайте мне одеться. А пока поговорите с теми, кто обнаружил лошадей, внимательно осмотрите все вокруг, может быть, враг в лагере. 

Джексон ухмыльнулся. 

– Конечно, господин Хейл, враг среди нас. 

Дерек кивнул Стайлзу, чтобы подал нагрудник и плащ. 

– Заткнись и займись делом! – рявкнул Дерек. – Стайлз все время был со мной, если ты на него намекаешь! 

В эту секунду Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что Айзек взглянул на Джексона с ненавистью и тут же опустил глаза. 

 

*** 

 

– Куда ты уходил? – спросил Дерек, когда они остались одни. Стайлз прижал ладонь к груди и тихо откашлялся, как будто ему стало трудно дышать. 

– Лошади кричали, – объяснил он, помогая Дереку надеть доспехи. – Стайлз пошел посмотреть, что случилось. 

Дерек промолчал. Верил ли он в этот бред? Он и сам не знал, но когда проснулся, Стайлза рядом не было. У Стайлза был нож, Стайлз отлично умел вспарывать животы – Дерек сам видел, что тот проделывал с курицей. А еще он испачкал ноги в земле и крови, Дерек заметил это до того, как Стайлз натянул ботинки. Конечно, Стайлз был ему предан. Но что, если вся его преданность осталась в Риме? Что, если он не сбежал до сих пор, потому что решил заставить центурии повернуть назад? Или, что еще хуже, погубить их всех? 

«А если это не он? Тогда кто?» 

Ответа не было. Пока. Полностью одевшись, Дерек отправился посмотреть, что случилось с лошадями. Джексоном пошел с ним, так как Айзек был занят расследованием. Стайлз тоже увязался следом. 

У кромки леса, в свете факелов, лежали убитые лошади. Живых успели перевести на другое место. Мэтт уже был на месте. Дерек опустился на корточки, рассматривая раны. У лошадей были вспороты животы: ровно, аккуратно, как кухарки на кухне вспарывают животы рыбам. Края раны разошлись, кишки лентами лежали на земле, над ними мелькала мошкара. 

Может, Стайлз решил погадать на кишках? 

Дерек поднялся. 

– Уберите здесь, и выступаем, как только будет доклад разведки. 

Стайлз крутился рядом, Дерек заметил, что тот рассматривает другую лошадь. 

Айзек с Дэнни и близнецами вернулись спустя полчаса. 

– Ничего, – доложил он. – Кроме этого. 

И выложил перед Дереком мертвую птицу. 

– Там еще несколько таких. 

Дерек потер лоб пальцами. Проклятье! 

– Никто не должен ничего знать. Держи язык за зубами. 

Айзек кивнул, бросил взгляд на Стайлза и вышел. 

Утром Дерек отдал приказ сворачивать лагерь. «Это не друиды», – сказал ему Стайлз. Дерек уточнил: «А птицы?» Стайлз опустил глаза и промолчал. 

Они пошли дальше, все так же, в ряд: Дерек впереди, за ним солдаты. Стайлз шел рядом и иногда что-то нашептывал на своем языке. С деревьями разговаривал, или что? 

– Если это ты, мне лучше узнать первым, – сказал Дерек. Стайлз вздохнул и отстал. Мэтту Дерек велел лучше охранять лошадей, когда они снова остановятся. 

Солнце вставало, редкие лучи сочились сквозь спутанные сети веток, сверкали в тумане. Тень и свет сменялись, как на шахматной доске клетки – черная, белая. Зудела мошкара, кричали птицы, туман клубился под ногами, цеплялся за папоротники и рвался в клочья. Идти стало труднее – приходилось все чаще убирать с дороги поваленные деревья. Несмотря на то, что утро сменил день, тумана было все больше, пахло гнилым деревом, стоялой водой и чем-то сладким. 

Густой влажный воздух оседал испариной на лицах. 

– Господин, впереди болота, – сказал Стайлз, снова выныривая откуда-то из-под руки. Дерек уже и сам понимал, что Стайлз прав, но что было делать? 

– Знаю. Но мы будем продвигаться согласно картам. 

Стайлз помотал головой. 

– Это Большая топь, оттуда даже друиду не выбраться – не то что римлянам. Пусть господин прикажет разбить лагерь и отправит кого-нибудь назад, к легату, проверить карты. 

Дерек раздавил мушку на щеке, растер в пальцах – на подушечках осталась кровь. Воняло нестерпимо, и он поморщился. 

– Мне понятно твое желание защитить свой народ, но придется смириться – мы не остановимся. 

Стайлз скривился, как будто у него зуб заболел. 

– Стайлз хочет помочь господину, – пробормотал он. Прямо перед ними из-под копыт лошади с треском вылетела птица. Дерек остановился. 

– Скажи правду, – попросил он, но Стайлз не ответил. 

Они двинулись дальше. Стало светлее, деревья редели, и в конце концов лес расступился и выпустил их. Центурии вышли к безоблачному синему небу и бескрайнему зеленому полю. В первую секунду Дерек даже усомнился, не ошибся ли Стайлз. Но потом пригляделся и понял – перед ними болото. Между зелеными кочками и островками чернела вода, повсюду рос покрытый черными ягодами кустарник и торчали из масляной жижи сгнившие скрюченные скелеты деревьев. 

– Говорил же, – пробормотал Стайлз рядом. – Топь. 

Дерек оглядывал болото, стараясь оценить, как далеко оно простирается, и что будет быстрее – идти напрямик или обойти. 

– Она залысинами уходит вправо и влево, и если господин хочет топь обойти, придется вернуться назад. 

– Чтобы обогнуть болото, нам придется потратить лишние дни. 

Дерек обернулся на голос. Мэтт подъехал сзади, остановил свою лошадь и спешился. 

– Вам решать, но тогда придется пополнять запасы воды в лесу. У нас все было рассчитано согласно изначально намеченному маршруту, – продолжал он. – А солдаты и так недовольны и напуганы. 

Он сделал паузу, дожидаясь, когда Дерек спросит, чего же боятся солдаты. Как будто тот не понял сам. 

– Твое дело успокоить их, – бросил Дерек. Мэтт пожал плечами, взглянул на Стайлза и добавил: 

– Солдаты считают, что лошади и птицы – дело рук вашего раба, господин латиклавий. Кто же умрет следующим, спрашивают они. 

Не стоило и надеяться, что про птиц никто в лагере не узнает. Слухи среди центурионов распространялись быстрее, чем среди молодых рабынь. 

Дерек хмуро глядел вперед. Над зелеными горками кружили желтые бабочки, солнце искрило в черной воде. И запах был таким сильным, что хотелось задержать дыхание. Дерек огляделся и понял, откуда вонь. Неподалеку, на одном из травянистых пригорков, на самом солнцепеке, лежала разодранная туша лося. 

– Мы пойдем напрямик, – решил Дерек. Мэтт одобрительно кивнул. 

– Это опасно, господин, никто не может перейти топь, особенно чужестранец, если кто и проходил, то только мудрейшие и старейшие, и… – заговорил Стайлз. 

Мэтт сухо рассмеялся. 

– Никак не пойму, почему ваш раб не боится открывать рот в присутствии господина и центуриона. 

Дерек бросил на Стайлза быстрый взгляд и велел Мэтту: 

– Мы идем вперед. Передай приказ центурии и другим центурионам. 

Стайлз распахнул глаза, открыл рот, как будто собрался возразить, но Дерек покачал головой, мол, не надо. 

На привале он попросил Стайлза держаться поближе. 

– Ты ведь слышал Мэтта, – напомнил он, рассматривая поджаривающийся на костре кусок мяса. – Будь осторожен. 

 

После привала центурии двинулись через топь. За несколько часов пути трое солдат погибли в трясине, а к ночи не стало еще пятерых. На картах топей не было – вместо них значилась пустошь. Когда Дерек отдал приказ остановиться, он уже точно знал, что Стайлз был прав, но отступать было поздно: люди погибли, пройдена большая часть пути, если они повернут, все будет зря. 

Ночью Дерек никак не мог уснуть, и Стайлз был не в силах помочь ему. Тот сегодня лежал под ним, почти не отвечая на ласки, и только под конец Дерек почувствовал, что высек все же искру из камня. 

– Ты должен помочь нам, – сказал он позже, сидя над картой. – Почему нас послали этой дорогой? О чем думала разведка? 

Стайлз подобрал ноги, уткнулся в колени лицом и прогудел: 

– Нет, можете убить Стайлза, но помогать он не будет. Надо было раньше слушать Стайлза, теперь поздно. 

Хрустнуло дерево – Дерек посмотрел на переломленную в пальцах палочку. 

– Поговори с болотом, с кустами, с кем там еще. Убей кролика и погадай на его кишках. Узнай, что нас ждет. 

Стайлз поднял брови. Дерек видел только его глаза, сейчас темные и глубокие. 

– Господин не верит в гадания друидов. Стайлз уже говорил, что в походе господина ждут опасности, господин не слушал. 

Дерек с досадой сжал кулаки, потом разжал и посмотрел на свои ладони. 

– Хорошо, но ты ведь знаешь эту местность лучше любого нашего следопыта. 

– Но я не буду помогать, чтобы вы добрались до друидов, – ответил Стайлз, и Дерек взглянул на него. Впервые Стайлз не говорил о себе в третьем лице. 

– Одно могу сказать точно – идти осталось недолго. Главное, доберитесь до твердой земли живыми… И еще, я думаю, что кто-то подменил карты. 

Дерек забарабанил пальцами по столу. 

– Я тоже думал об этом… Но кому это нужно и зачем? 

Стайлз пожал плечами, нырнул под одеяло и затих, и Дереку ничего не оставалось, как убрать карты и тоже лечь. Сейчас он был готов последовать совету Джерарда и хорошенько наказать непослушного раба, но не сделал этого, ведь наказывать тут надо было его самого. 

Дерек проснулся на рассвете от холода. Он заворочался и понял, что в кровати один. Стайлза снова не было. Дерек сел, прислушиваясь. Он слышал, как за занавеской храпел кто-то из охранников, а сбоку льняная ткань палатки была отодвинута. Из дыры тянуло болотной сыростью. Дерек поднялся и начал одеваться. Он уже завязывал ботинки, когда занавеска отодвинулась, и появился Стайлз. Лицо побелело, глаза запали, но он улыбался. 

– Стайлз сделал, что вы просили, – зачастил он, но Дерек поднял руку, приказывая ему замолчать. – Погадал. 

– Я запретил тебе выходить одному! Хочешь, чтобы тебя убили солдаты?– рявкнул Дерек. Стайлз опустил глаза, смял край сумки в пальцах. Дерек покачал головой. – Ну хорошо, ладно! И что ты узнал? 

– Смерть рядом, – ответил Стайлз. 

Дерек подошел к нему вплотную, тронул пальцами щеку, провел ладонью к шее. На подушечках осталась кровь. 

– Чья смерть? – спросил он, касаясь ключицы. 

– Не знаю, – признался Стайлз. 

Дерек поверил ему. Он хотел сказать кое-что еще, что крутилось в голове с самого утра, но тут услышал крики и шаги. Кто-то приближался к палатке. Джексон что-то крикнул, за занавеской проснулся Айзек. Занавеску отдернули. 

– Убит солдат! – рявкнул Мэтт, врываясь в комнату. Стайлз отшатнулся в угол, Дерек преградил Мэтту дорогу. 

– Слушаю тебя, – сказал он. За Мэттом к нему ввалились Айзек и Джексон и теперь стояли, положив руки на мечи. 

Мэтт сжал кулаки. 

– Убили человека. Сегодня ночью. Ему вспороли живот, потом перерезали горло. Как лошадям, птицам, а рядом нашли кролика, которого убили тем же способом, – он бросил свирепый взгляд на Стайлза и продолжил: – Мало кто видел труп, мы постарались убрать все так, чтобы не сеять панику, но слухи расползаются быстро. Что латиклавий намерен предпринять? 

Дерек думал. Он отлично знал, что латиклавий не имеет такого авторитета у солдат как центурион. И что ему нужна помощь Мэтта. И все же отчего-то не хотел отдавать приказы. 

– Мы не можем послать разведчиков рыскать по болотам, Мэтт, – спокойно ответил он. – Постараемся усилить охрану. Пусть ночью больше солдат стоят на страже. Любые недовольства и слухи гасите. Утром отправимся дальше. 

– Солдаты думают, что убийства дело рук вашего раба-друида, – сказал Мэтт. Дерек расправил плечи, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

– Он был со мной, оба раза. Сомневаешься в моих словах, центурион? 

Мэтт отступил к пологу; кривая ухмылка сделала глаза еще холоднее. 

– Главное, чтобы в ваших словах не сомневались солдаты, потому что тень может пасть и на латиклавия. 

С этими словами он развернулся и вышел. 

Дерек махнул рукой, чтобы Джексон и Айзек тоже убирались. 

– Зачем ты убил птиц? И, черт побери, почему кролик оказался рядом с трупом? 

Стайлз сильнее побледнел – благо он успел стереть кровь с его лица. 

– Господин же не думает, что Стайлз мог убить человека? 

– Почему бы и нет, – процедил Дерек, отворачиваясь от него. – Господин не знает, что думать. 

– Когда я возвращался, Джексона не было у палатки, – прошептал Стайлз. 

– Не надо. Все знают, что он вечно задирает тебя. Тебе будет только на руку обвинить его… Если, конечно, это ты виноват. О, боги! – Дерек закрыл лицо руками. За его спиной Стайлз сел на пол и застыл. 

 

На рассвете отряд двинулся в путь. Дерек следил, чтобы Стайлз держался рядом с ним. Айзек доложил, что настроения в лагере неблагоприятные, что Мэтт прав, и солдаты считают убийцей Стайлза. И как бы там ни было, каким бы Дерек ни был предателем и трусом, он не собирался отдавать Стайлза им на расправу. 

Центурии шли весь день, и когда стемнело, кое-как разбили лагерь и укрепились. На небольших островках делать это становилось все труднее. Охрану усилили, но и в эту ночь убили человека. 

На следующий день они шли дальше. Многие заболели, вода и еда кончались. Дерек не знал, сколько из его людей доберутся до твердой опушки леса. Трясина забирала у него людей и лошадей, а Стайлз по-прежнему отказывался помогать. 

На четвертый день пути стало жарко. На небе ни облачка, над болотами стоял ядовитый туман. Дерек шел впереди; лошадей пришлось оставить, идти с ними дальше было невозможно, а леса видно не было. Тогда Мэтт нагнал его и сообщил, что среди солдат начались беспорядки. 

– Говорят, ты не знаешь, что делаешь, латиклавий, – процедил Мэтт – на его бесстрастном грубом лице застыло презрение. – Говорят, ты сговорился с рабом и слушаешь его подсказки. 

– А ты собираешь слухи, центурион. 

Мэтт поднял брови. 

– Просто предупреждаю, чтобы вы были в курсе. 

Дерек поглядел под ноги, на клочок твердой земли. 

– Мой раб тут ни при чем, – ответил он, помолчав. 

– А вы? – голос Мэтта звучал ровно, холодно. Дерек взглянул на него. 

– Думай, что говоришь. 

Мэтт пожал плечами и улыбнулся. 

– А как вы накажете меня за эти слова? Повесите? Тогда бунт случится сразу после казни. Сделайте что-нибудь, если у вас есть план. 

Он отстал, а Дерек пошел дальше, едва передвигая ноги. Он вел себя, как слепец, он держал рядом с собой друида, на чью землю вторгся. Может, Стайлз все еще здесь, потому что задумал погубить их, а уж после уйти к своим? Стайлза не было все те ночи, что погибали люди. Что он делал? Где был? Наверное, Дереку осталось только застать его на месте преступления, чтобы окончательно убедиться. 

«Но ты ведь веришь ему несмотря ни на что». 

«Нет, – признался себе Дерек. – Уже нет». 

Солнце жарило, пот тек по лицу, между лопаток жгло; Дерек вспомнил про рисунок, который Стайлз нанес ему на спину еще в Галлии. Может, уже тогда Стайлз задумал убить его и завести в болота. Стал бы тогда он предупреждать о картах? Но когда-то Стайлз уже пытался расправиться с господином. 

Он поискал взглядом Стайлза – тот шел неподалеку, тащил свою сумку, и Дерек подозвал его, окликнув. 

– Не отходи от меня, – велел он. Стайлз кивнул, а Дерек решил: если Стайлз убийца, Дерек сам убьет его. 

 

На закате они остановились. Впереди лежала топь, черная маслянистая вода, и некуда была идти дальше. Начали ставить лагерь. 

Стемнело. Джексон принес Дереку вина, Стайлз налил. Сегодня Дерек решил не ложиться, но отчего-то его больше обычного клонило в сон. Он предупредил Стайлза никуда не выходить, вообще никуда. Потом лег в кровать и отключился. Он спал без сновидений и проснулся от криков. 

Дерек резко сел, потирая лоб. Понял, что все еще одет, что голова раскалывается, а в палатке полно народу. 

Джексон, Мэтт и Айзек, а с ними другие центурионы и их помощники. Полог снова поднялся, вошедшие расступились, и перед Дереком солдаты бросили Стайлза. 

– Вашего раба нашли рядом с трупом, – сообщил Мэтт, пнув Стайлза носком ботинка. – Скажите спасибо, что мы не убили его на месте. Только из уважения к вам и вашей собственности предоставим вам право разобраться с ним самому. 

Череп как будто ломали изнутри; Дерек осторожно выпрямился, чтобы не вывернуло, и оглядел собравшихся. 

– Кто его нашел? Хочу знать, как это было. 

Мэтт кивнул: 

– Ваше право. 

И коротко рассказал, как все было. Потом велел Джексону показать нож в густой запекшейся крови и испачканные землей браслеты. 

– Нож нашли рядом с телом, а украшения еще на первой стоянке, в лесу. Мы решили пока придержать их, разобраться, чьи они, и как там оказались. 

– Латиклавий, центурии объявляют о недоверии к вашим действиям, – продолжал он. Народу в палатке было человек десять, и все молча слушали их. Сейчас Дерек как никогда ясно понял, что верят Мэтту, а не ему. 

– Подозреваем, что вы сговорились с рабом, или были им околдованы. Следует обыскать ваши вещи. 

– Зачем? – спросил Дерек, поднимаясь. Его меч, копье и даже кинжал лежали на сундуке рядом с кроватью, и он бы все равно не успел ими воспользоваться. 

– У нас есть подозрение, что карты подменили. Вам лучше позволить нам все осмотреть, иначе придется применить силу. 

Дерек взглянул на Айзека – может, хоть тот в нем не сомневается. Айзек нахмурился, но глаза не отвел. 

– Какая польза мне была менять карты и прятать их тут? – спросил он. Усталость навалилась разом, Дерек ничего не мог сделать. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как Стайлз медленно поднимается с пола. 

– Если так, то мы ничего не найдем, – сказал Мэтт, глядя прямо на него. Его глаза смеялись. 

– Я готов признать, что ошибся, что надо было обойти топь, но это единственная моя ошибка, – ответил Дерек. – Ищите. 

Мэтт кивнул Джексону и Айзеку. Джексон склонил голову в ответ и направился к сундуку с вещами. Айзек помедлил, взглянул на Дерека, и тот опустил глаза – мол, давай, так надо. 

Тогда Айзек присоединился к Джексону, обыскивая комнату с другой стороны. Стайлз застыл и неотрывно следил за Джексоном. 

Никто не произнес ни слова, пока телохранители рылись в вещах, вываливая на пол туники, посуду, бумагу. 

– Ничего! – сказал Айзек, Дереку показалось, что с облегчением, Стайлз за его плечом вздохнул. Дерек покосился на него, но Стайлз смотрел на Джексона. Тот с явным удовольствием вспорол подушки и скинул на пол и теперь принялся за перину. Когда простыни и одеяло валялись на полу, а перья кружили в воздухе и ложились на пол, на сундук, на плащи центурионов, Джексон оставил постель в покое и двинулся к Стайлзу. Дерек преградил ему дорогу, но Айзек положил руку на его плечо. 

– Не мешай, – велел Мэтт. Дерек стиснул кулаки. К нему были обращены лица солдат, их взгляды были полны ненависти и страха. 

Выхода не было. И, может быть, его не было с того дня, как Мэтта выбрали центурионом. Человек Джерарда. Дерек чуть себя по лбу не хлопнул. Ну конечно! Мэтт наверняка распространял слухи по всему лагерю, только бы их подставить. 

Джексон, широко ухмыляясь, двинулся к Стайлзу, сдернул сумку с его плеча и перевернул; на пол упали дощечки, мешочки. Джексон тряхнул сумку, и последними выпали аккуратно сложенные карты.


	9. Знания

Джексон развернул карты на столе, Мэтт что-то сказал Дереку – он не ответил, застыл, подобно статуе в атриуме у Хейлов, с бледным лицом и каменным взглядом. Солдаты стянули его руки кожаными ремнями и повели к выходу, потом надели Стайлзу на шею и руки цепь и вытолкали следом. Тут только звук вернулся, и Стайлз крикнул Дереку в спину: 

– Говорил, что карты фальшивые! 

Дерек оглянулся, и Стайлз испугался. Его лицо перекосилось, словно от боли. Дерек ударил одного из солдат связанными руками в висок – солдат рухнул на стол, второй охранник схватился за меч. Но Дерек уже был рядом со Стайлзом. 

– Отпустите его! Это моя собственность – мне и отвечать! – рявкнул он. 

– Пока ваша, – кивнул Мэтт ему и солдатам. К удивлению Стайлза, с него сняли цепи. Он потер руки, до сих пор не понимая, как они так легко послушались. – Но когда обо всем станет известно в Риме, она перестанет быть вашей, – продолжал он, и Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, что улыбка скользнула по его лицу. – Вы поставили под угрозу боеспособность вверенных вам центурий, а также успешный исход всей операции… Впрочем, легат во всем разберется. 

Дерек двинулся к Мэтту, но солдаты уже снова схватили его. 

– Мы посовещались и решили отправить тебя обратно сегодня же. Мы будем сопровождать тебя, а руководство примет центурион четвертой центурии, а я отправлюсь с вами. Легату необходимо будет услышать свидетелей. Например, Джексон нашел твоего раба рядом с убитым легионером… 

– Неправда! – закричал Стайлз, но Дерек резко развернулся к нему и шепнул: 

– Заткнись. 

Мэтт продолжал говорить; Дерек больше на Стайлза не смотрел, и тот не мог понять – верит ему Дерек или нет. В районе уха будто что-то укололо. Стайлз дернул плечом и поднял глаза – Айзек смотрел на него, но не как другие, со страхом и ненавистью. Айзек вглядывался, как будто пытался прочесть его мысли. Стайлз не сразу отвел взгляд. Айзек не только никогда не задирал его, у Айзека к тому же были мозги, в отличие от Джексона. А еще старые счеты с Мэттом. Стайлз вспомнил историю про центуриона Лейхи, утонувшего в бассейне термы, и то, что Лейхи никогда не пил и отлично плавал. 

Возможно, это все было шито белыми нитками, и Стайлз просто выдавал желаемое за действительное, но проверить не мешало. Он посмотрел на разбросанные по полу таблички, прикидывая, как бы достать их и мешочек с травами. Стайлз осторожно осмотрелся. Никто не обращал на него никакого внимания: Дерека увели, Мэтт отдавал приказы Джексону. Джексон чуть склонился к нему и внимательно слушал. Было в его позе что-то знакомое, и тут Стайлза осенило. 

Он прекратил тереть затылок – Джексон здорово треснул его по голове – и уставился на них. И почему он сразу не додумался! Мэтт взглянул на него, и Стайлз сделал вид, что рассматривает пол. Мэтт и Джексон встречались тогда у поместья Хейлов – Стайлз именно их заметил, когда возвращался из дубравы. 

Он шагнул к разбросанным на полу вещам, быстро присел, протянул руку. Ногти царапнули пол, дерево и холст послушно легли в руку, второй рукой он подобрал еще две таблички и сунул все за пазуху. И тут снова почувствовал укол – Айзек уперся в него взглядом. Сердце ухнуло в живот, холод схватил кишки, ударил в лицо. Стайлз приготовился, что сейчас Айзек отберет у него таблички и мешочек и, кто знает, может, отрубит пальцы. Но Айзек ничего не сделал – просто отвернулся, как будто ничего и не было. Стайлз едва не застонал от облегчения, спрятал свои трофеи. Кажется, Айзек на его стороне, ну, во всяком случае, на стороне Дерека. 

Он закрыл глаза: под веками замелькали круги, нити, звезды, а за ними появилось лицо убитого легионера. 

Стайлз открыл глаза, дрожа всем телом. «Пусть кровь чужаков будет жертвой этой земле», – прозвучало в голове. 

Стайлза оставили в палатке Дерека, а где держали Дерека он не знал. Стайлз никуда не высовывался, валялся на разворошенной кровати и думал. Больше всего Стайлза занимали карты. Кто и как мог их подменить? Ведь сделать фальшивку было вовсе не просто. Нужно было иметь доступ к оригиналу, иметь возможность поговорить с разведчиками – куча работы. Тот, кто придумал план, знал операцию в деталях, знал план легата для каждого из шести отрядов и кто возглавит каждый. Влиятельные человек, очень влиятельный. Но не сам легат. Стайлз поймал себя на том, что все чешет и чешет лоб, как будто это помогало ему думать. Вчера он уснул рядом с трупом, но чего ради ему спать? Может, дело в вине, которое они с Дереком пили? 

Стайлз поежился, попытался завернуться в остатки одеяла. В палатке было холодно; болотный туман пробирался внутрь, пахло сыростью и землей. 

Нет, Кристофер Арджент не способен продумать такой хитроумный план. Стайлз гадал на него и видел, что этот человек не гнилой. Организатор должен был руководить из Рима, а тут должен действовать ближайший его помощник. Стайлз вспомнил разговор Джерарда Арджента с Дереком и подскочил на кровати. И почему он сразу не сообразил: Мэтт! Мэтта рекомендовал Джерард, а ведь Джерард мог очень многое, он был влиятельным и богатым. Незнатным, но кого это волнует? Он имел вес в сенате. Пока Мэтт очернял Дерека в походе, Джерард клеветал на него в Риме. Стайлз не знал всех деталей, но, наверное, был способ получить собственность Дерека, не убивая его. Неуязвимый Хейл. Так ведь его звали? На него покушались, но он остался жив. 

Мэтт же сказал, что Дерек лишится собственности. Все одно к одному. Значит, получается, Стайлз невольно помог им? Со своим ножом, проклятыми браслетами и ритуалами? 

Занавес хлопнул, открываясь – в палатку зашел Мэтт. 

– Выходим, – сказал он, и Стайлза подняли под локти. Ему снова сковали руки и шею, потом вытолкали на улицу. Дерек уже ждал снаружи в окружении охраны и крикнул, чтобы они аккуратнее обращались с его вещью, что потом за это можно и поплатиться. Мэтт ответил, мол, хорошо, и Стайлза перехватил за плечо Айзек. В небе висела круглая луна, серебрила черную воду, сухие ветки гнилых деревьев, редкую траву на кочках, там, куда не добирался лунный свет, мерцали огоньки. Стайлз пробормотал одними губами отрывок из заклинания, попросил их передать учителю, что Стайлз прощается с ним и с родной землей, если хоть кто-то из друидов остался в живых. Огоньки послушно мигнули и погасли, в далеком лесу ухнула сова. Выходит, центурии почти добрались. За болотом в лесу раскинулась дубрава друидов. Стайлз попрощался с ней. 

Его привязали к лошади, с ним пошел Айзек. Дерек шел впереди под охраной Джексона и Мэтта, который говорил солдатам, куда вести лошадей. 

– Айзек, – шепнул Стайлз, – ты веришь Дереку? 

Айзек покосился на него, но промолчал. 

– Даже если ты не веришь мне, ты же видел что-то, признайся, видел? 

– Не болтай, – шикнул на него Айзек. Стайлз замолчал. 

Обратная дорога заняла гораздо меньше времени. Они одолели топь за два дня, вошли в лес. Погода стояла теплая, тепло было даже ночью. Когда они ехали через рощу, Стайлзу все время казалось, что за ними кто-то следует. Друиды? Или духи, услышавшие его прощание. Дерек за всю дорогу не сказал ни слова. Гораздо вероятнее было разговорить Айзека. 

– Ты же знаешь, кто убил? – не выдержал Стайлз на третий день. – Это Джексон, я почти ничего не видел, но это точно он. А ему приказал Мэтт. 

Айзек не перебивал его. Услышав имя «Мэтт», нахмурился и пригрозил Стайлзу кнутом, которым стегали лошадей. 

Стайлз снова заткнулся, но внимание, с которым слушал Айзек, обнадеживало. 

 

Скоро лес закончился, потянулись холмы, и на рассвете четвертого дня они вышли к лагерю на берегу. Стайлз хотел есть и пить и снять цепи – руки болели, несмотря на то, что Айзек расстегивал оковы время от времени и давал немного размяться. Стайлз так устал, что засыпал, едва лошадь переходила с быстрого на медленный шаг. 

Но проснулся окончательно, когда увидел палатки. Сердце заколотилось, даже в груди стало больно. Внутренности снова заледенели; Стайлз все пытался привстать, выглянуть из-за Айзека, высмотреть Дерека. «Хотя бы попрощаться», – стукнула в голове мысль, и Стайлз почувствовал, что не может уже терпеть, что в горле стало горько, глаза защипало. Он задышал, как собака, едва не высунул язык, чтобы успокоиться. Нет, рано еще прощаться, сказал он себе. Да, легат недолюбливает Дерека, и если легат на самом деле в сговоре с влиятельным человеком в Риме, то им нечего ждать, кроме смерти. Но вдруг! Всегда есть шанс. Ведь Айзек что-то знает. 

Стайлз вспомнил, что говорил ему учитель, кажется, лет сто назад: даже если ты мертв, попытайся завершить дело в будущей жизни. 

– Не трясись, – протянул Айзек. Стайлз понял, что сидит, уткнувшись ему в спину лбом, и отшатнулся. 

– Кровь на ноже, – сказал Айзек. Стайлз снова заморгал. Ему послышалось? 

– Кровь на ноже была густая, значит, убили солдата раньше. А еще вино, которое принес Джексон. И знаешь, что? Его самого ночью у палатки не было. 

Стайлз не поверил ушам. 

– Что? Что ты сказал? 

– Господин ни при чем. Да и ты… последнего солдата не убивал. Насчет остального не уверен. Но последнего – точно. 

– Правильно! Господин никакие карты не менял и со мной в сговор не вступал, слушай, и я тоже не убивал никого! – забормотал он, пытаясь быстро выложить все, что было в памяти и мыслях. – Не спускай с меня глаз, сам увидишь! Они придут за мной, потому что я что-то видел, а ты будь начеку!

Айзек помедлил, и на секунду Стайлз испугался, что он не согласится. Но тот кивнул. 

– Они что-то сделали тебе? – шепнул Стайлз. Айзек не ответил, но по тому, как он резко сжал бедрами бока лошади, Стайлз понял все. 

Их вышел встретить начальник лагеря. Он и еще несколько солдат спустили пленников с лошадей. На пару секунд Стайлз оказался рядом с Дереком, но сказать ничего не успел – только тронул его пальцами за запястье. Дерек даже не взглянул на него, и Стайлзу показалось, что между ними порвались невидимые нити. Он побрел прочь, подгоняемый охраной, оглядываясь, но Дерек так и не обернулся. 

Стайлза привели в одну из палаток, посадили на цепь и приставили к нему охрану. Солдат было двое – они сидели на колодах у входа внутри палатки, переговаривались, играли в шашки и, слушая их неторопливые разговоры, Стайлз задремал. Да так крепко, что ему даже приснился сон. Огни говорили ему идти под деревья. А он все спрашивал – зачем? 

Его разбудил толчок в плечо. 

– Эй, проснись! – Стайлз дернулся, резко сел, повел скованными руками и увидел очень близко лицо Айзека, освещенное тусклым светом свечей. В нос ударил запах вина и земли. Айзек присел на колени рядом с ним, скинув с головы край плаща. Солдат-охранников в палатке не было. 

– Мэтт убил моего отца, – шепнул Айзек. – А теперь выкладывай: кто за этим стоит? Быстро! Солдат не будет пару минут, отправил умыться и размяться. 

Стайлз открыл рот, закрыл, пытаясь собрать мысли; сон наконец отступил, и Стайлз забормотал так тихо, что едва слышал самого себя. 

 

*** 

 

Когда Дерека ввели, Кристофер стоял у стола, спиной к нему. 

– Оставьте нас, – велел он, разворачиваясь. Дерек был уверен, что уж Кристофер не упустит возможности закопать его. Лишь бы угодить отцу. 

– Написал письмо в Рим, – проговорил Кристофер; взгляд его бледных холодных глаз скользил по лицу, но Дерек не отвернулся. И ничего не ответил. – Начнется процедура отчуждения собственности, но для начала надо собрать доказательства. 

– Отчуждение собственности? В пользу вашего отца, я полагаю. 

Кристофер нахмурился, подошел ближе, подвинул складной стул и сел напротив, расставив колени. 

– Ты сделал фальшивые карты? 

Дерек поджал губы, помолчал несколько секунд, потом ответил: 

– Нет. 

– Знал, что твой раб убивает солдат? 

– Нет. 

– Но ты покрывал его. Один из твоих телохранителей нашел его около трупа, а еще вот это подобрал в лесу, – Кристофер потянулся, взял со стола браслет и покрутил в руках. – Говорит, ты дарил такие рабу. 

Дерек скривился. 

– Дарил, – бросил он. Эти браслеты о чем-то напомнили ему, но Дерек не смог вспомнить, и теперь это мучило его, ныло, как старая рана. Что-то очень важное. 

– Итак, ты думаешь, что твой раб убийца? – уточнил Кристофер. 

Дерек помедлил. Думал ли он так? Он не знал. Слишком многое было против Стайлза. Чересчур многое. Словно кто-то специально свел все воедино, чтобы подставить его. Например, украл браслеты. Ведь их у Стайлза не было с тех пор, как центурии высадились на берег. 

– Нет. 

– Нет? Тогда что он делал у трупа? Откуда у него нож и карты? Как все это можно объяснить? 

– Не знаю. Но его браслеты кто-то украл из сумки во время боя или еще на корабле. Может, он и убил кролика и птиц, но не людей и не лошадей. 

Дерек сам удивился, откуда взялась уверенность, но улыбнулся легату. 

– Я не предатель, но если вы сомневаетесь, мне не жаль принять наказание и доказать, кто я на самом деле. 

Кристофер ухмыльнулся. 

– Смело. Ты гордый человек, как и вся твоя семья. Но сам понимаешь: если не ответишь правду, я вынужден буду тебя пытать. И твоего раба тоже. 

Дерек вскинулся. 

– Я отвечаю за него. Он мой, и если тут и есть чья-то вина, то моя! 

Кристофер покачал головой. 

– Если раб совершил преступление, он изымается из владения до выяснений. Ты не знал? Разве ты раньше не сталкивался с таким? Преступления против Рима, Хейл. 

Дерек молчал. Ему нечего было сказать; он зевнул, откинулся на стуле и уставился Кристоферу в лицо. Тот не отвел взгляд. 

– Про браслеты я подумаю. Но вернемся к картам: когда и как ты их подменил? 

Дерек отвернулся. Если за всем этим стоит Джерард Арджент и его люди, то Кристофер наверняка примет сторону отца. А больше у Дерека врагов не было, тем более таких могущественных. Джерарду проще простого было подменить карты, убрать старого центуриона, подменить новым, продавить и написать поклеп. 

Дерек вспомнил, что несколько раз избежал смерти, вроде бы случайной. После этого Дерека стали называть «Неуязвимый» с подачи Джерарда. 

Дерек нахмурился, не слушая вопросы Кристофера. 

Зачем приходил Джерард? Чтобы сообщить о назначении рекомендованного им центуриона. И узнать, оправился ли Дерек после болезни. Теперь уже и болезнь казалась Дереку не болезнью вовсе. Знал ли Стайлз, от чего его лечит? И если знал, что Дерека травили, почему не сказал? Покрывал кого-то, или себя? 

В любом случае, план поменялся, и убивать Дерека передумали. 

Кристофер схватил его за подбородок и развернул к себе. 

– Объясни мне, за каким чертом ты отдал приказ идти через болото? – процедил он. 

Дерек хмыкнул. 

– Так быстрее, – ответил он. – Но, наверное, я все-таки сглупил. 

Он не стал говорить, что прислушался к совету опытного центуриона, Мэтта. Хорошо же они сыграли на его глупости. 

– Хорошо. Тогда ответь: где был твой раб, когда погибли лошади? 

Дерек пожал плечами. 

– Гадал на кишках птиц? Читал заклинания в лесу? 

Дитон сказал: «Возьми его, он хороший человек». 

– Браслеты нашел Джексон? – спросил Дерек. Кристофер поднял брови. 

– Зачем тебе? – он снова сел напротив. – Вот вроде вы все мне никогда не нравились, но не могу поверить, что Хейл, такой правильный, преданный Империи, вдруг наделал дел, да еще так глупо. 

– А затем. У меня есть мысли на этот счет, но вам они могут не понравиться. 

– Выкладывай, – вздохнул Кристофер, скрестил руки на груди и приготовился слушать. 

И Дерек выложил все. 

 

*** 

 

Айзек перекинулся с Мэттом парой слов и вышел. Стайлз и Мэтт остались вдвоем.   
– Что ты видел? – спросил Мэтт, когда полог за Айзеком опустился. 

Стайлз ответил не сразу: помолчал, наблюдая, как Мэтт приближается. Большой и страшный Мэтт, а у Стайлза скованы руки. Он ухмыльнулся и заговорил: 

– Все. Я все знаю. Видел, как Джексон убил их всех. Догадался, что ты подменил карты. 

Мэтт хмыкнул. 

– Отлично. Ты же понимаешь, что тебе никто не поверит? 

Стайлз пожал плечами. Скованные руки тут же закололо, мышцы заныли от боли; Стайлз поморщился. 

– Больно? 

Мэтт наклонился к нему. Стайлз не успел подготовиться, руки вывернуло в сторону, из глаз хлынули слезы. 

– Ты что, следил за Джексоном? 

Стайлз застонал, всхлипнул, быстро задышал. 

– Да! – выдохнул он, стараясь не закричать. – То есть, сначала нет, я просто хотел провести обряд, послать весточку своим. Но потом, когда заподозрил… Видел, как он бежал за палатку к лошадям, и застал его, когда он резал горло солдату. Он ударил меня по голове, вот я сначала и не мог вспомнить! Отпусти! 

Он частил, захлебывался, слова выскакивали сами по себе. 

– Глупо было разбрасывать по лесу браслеты! Это же он их украл! Я видел! Пусти, больно! 

Мэтт толкнул его на пол, ударил ботинком в живот. Удар был не сильный, но Стайлз уткнулся лицом в земляной пол и вскрикнул. 

– Ошибка, да. Джексон глупее тебя, но ничего не поделаешь. Тебя подкупить не получилось бы. 

– Я понял, что ты зло!.. Сразу! Увидел и уже знал! И дерево мне сказало! 

Мэтт расхохотался. 

– Да ну? Что же не предупредил господина? 

Стайлз с трудом сел, кое-как выпрямился, прижался спиной к сундуку. 

– Он не поверил… 

Мэтт полез за пазуху и достал пузырек. 

– Хорошо. Никто ничего не узнает. 

Стайлз попытался отползти, но замок сзади уперся между лопаток. Попытался закрыться руками, но мышцы вспыхнули болью, стоило пошевелиться. 

– Никто ничего не узнает… Это же твой яд, представляешь? Наши медики его определять не умеют, – он откупорил пузырек. – А знаешь, кто мне его дал? 

– Малия! 

Мэтт улыбнулся.   
– Сам рот откроешь или помочь? 

Стайлз стиснул зубы. Мэтт присел, стиснул пальцами его щеки. 

– Открывай, ну! 

Стайлз набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и закричал. 

– Никто не услышит, – донеслось издали, а потом время ускорилось. Полог распахнулся; Мэтт начал поворачивать голову, склянка выпала из пальцев, а потом Мэтт вдруг взмахнул руками и завалился на бок. Стайлз с облегчением застонал. Над Мэттом стоял Айзек и с ним еще двое – кажется, разведчики, близнецы. Они заломили Мэтту руки. 

Стайлз попытался встать, но руки словно обожгло. Слезы хлынули из глаз; несколько секунд он не знал, сумеет ли вдохнуть снова. 

– Эй, ты! Стайлз. 

Стайлз вздрогнул – боль наконец отпустила. Он уставился на Айзека, который снова возник перед ним, присев на корточки и принявшись расстегивать цепь. 

– Тебе лучше пока оставаться тут, – сказал он, снимая браслеты с запястий и шеи. – Все в лагере настроены против тебя, и надо еще объявить, что ты тут ни при чем. 

Стайлз кивнул, но когда Айзек уже начал подниматься, вспомнил кое-что. 

– Айзек, – он тронул того за руку, и Айзек снова склонился к нему. – Спасибо. 

– Я уже отдал приказ задержать Джексона, – отозвался Айзек. Он ушел, следом солдаты вывели Мэтта. Стайлз поднялся на ноги, подобрался к выходу из палатки и выглянул наружу. Темнело, но факелы ярко освещали лагерь. Стайлз слышал отдаленные крики, громкую речь Айзека, топот. Звуки удалялись, удалялись, а потом затихли; Стайлз вернулся к сундуку, бросил на пол чей-то забытый плащ и улегся. Он думал, что не уснет, что будет думать о Дереке, который, наверное, все еще считает его убийцей, но уснул, как только закрыл глаза. 

На следующий день его разбудил Айзек. Принес Стайлзу поесть, на его вопросы ответил коротко, что Джексона поймали, и что легат всю ночь говорил с господином. Стайлз спросил, можно ли ему выйти из палатки и забрать у Джексона свои вещи. 

Айзек кивнул, а на вопрос про застрявшие в болоте центурии ответил, что они вышли на правильное направление. 

– Но вряд ли тебя это порадует, – бросил Айзек, выходя. Стайлз прислонился спиной к сундуку. Через плотную ткань палатки не пробивался ни один луч света, свечи догорели, и только по полу из-под неплотно задернутого полога тянулась светлая полоса. Стайлз повернулся к этой щелке и представил, как выходит, крадется за палатками, прячется. Никто его не заметит. А потом он может украсть лошадь и сбежать. Он представил себе побег так ясно, как будто уже скакал на лошади через дубраву к своим, даже почувствовал запах прелых дубовых листьев, реки, увидел подернутое облаками голубое небо над головой. 

Дерек все равно ему не верит, но даже если поверит в этот раз, усомнится в другой. 

Стайлз вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и подошел к занавеске. 

Но прежде чем он решит, бежать или остаться, он должен закончить дела. 

Стайлз вернулся к сундуку, доел все, что ему принес Айзек, снова подремал, а когда проснулся, подумал, что Айзек вернулся. Кто-то сидел рядом с ним у сундука. Стайлз открыл глаза, резко сел и едва не столкнулся с Дереком лбами. 

– Как ты? – спросил тот без улыбки. Стайлз пожал плечами. 

– Стайлзу приятно, что господин волнуется. – Видение рощи и неба и реки удалялось, уплывало, все заслоняло лицо Дерека: небритое лицо с усталыми глазами. Самое красивое лицо на свете. 

– Господину не давали побриться? 

Дерек покачал головой. Улыбка скользнула по губам. 

– Ничего. Когда мы закончим допрос, я побреюсь. 

– Хорошо, – Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, что порванные нити снова тянутся от него к Дереку. Роща и река исчезли совсем. 

– Прости, что подозревал тебя, – сказал Дерек. – Я не должен был. Ты мне не враг, и никому из нас. 

– Стайлз ненавидит римлян, – напомнил Стайлз. – Вы убили мою семью, уничтожили мою землю. 

– Помню, и все же ты не враг… 

Они помолчали, потом Дерек взял его за руку, коснулся губами ладони. Стайлз даже рот открыл от удивления. Дерек никогда не касался его губами, это же табу! Прикосновение было колючим и прохладным, но Стайлзу стало жарко. 

– Если захочешь уйти, я тебе помогу, – сказал Дерек, разжимая пальцы. Он оперся на сундук и подвинулся ближе. Стайлз замер, застыл, уже не зная, чего ждать. – Ты в любом случае уже свободен. 

Дерек наклонился и прижался ртом к его рту. Стайлз сначала не ответил ему. Он целовался очень и очень давно, с Малией, и растерялся. Но потом приоткрыл губы, и дальше все вышло просто, как будто они целовались множество раз до этого. Стайлз впустил его язык, погладил своим, а потом обнял Дерека за шею. Все тело загудело, сердце упало в живот, ноги онемели, и Стайлз совершенно ни о чем не думал и ничего не чувствовал кроме жара, боли и радости. 

Когда Дерек отстранился, Стайлз потянулся к нему, сжал его тогу, но тут же разжал пальцы. 

– Стайлз не знает, хочет он уйти или хочет остаться. Господин даст Стайлзу время подумать? 

Дерек кивнул. 

– А теперь пойдем, ты хотел забрать вещи… 

Стайлзу казалось, что древний друид коснулся его посохом и научил летать. Ноги легко ступали по земле, он не шел, а подпрыгивал, невесомый. Небо затянули легкие белые облака, но когда пелена прорывалась, виднелось синее небо, поблескивало солнце на влажной траве, на серых волнах. Море! Стайлз видел его между палатками лагеря, пока шел. 

Мэтта и Джексона поместили в одной палатке, внутри и снаружи их охраняли солдаты. Пока шли, Дерек рассказал Стайлзу, что сражения с друидами по всему острову закончились неудачей, и что римлянам в этот раз придется отступить. Они сворачивают компанию и возвращаются в Галлию, чтобы обдумать и подготовить новый поход. Тут останутся только несколько центурий, чтобы сразиться с британской воительницей. 

Мэтта и Джексона тоже увезут, сказал он. А Кристофер обещал помочь им вывести на чистую воду организатора. Стайлз кивнул. Он еще не принял решение, но почти не сомневался, каким оно будет. 

Стайлз вошел в палатку после Дерека, остановился в ярко освещенном светильниками помещении. 

Джексон сидел у стены, свесив голову. Легат стоял спиной к Стайлзу и, кажется, только закончил разговаривать с ним. 

– Сейчас, – Дерек распахнул сундук и достал браслеты, мешочки, исписанные по латыни огрызки бумаги – Стайлз учил по ним язык. Тунику, плащ, запасные ремни на сапоги, набедренные повязки, бритву и миску для бритья. 

– Все? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз ощупал каждый предмет, кивнул и затолкал вещи в сумку. Все же чего-то тут не хватало. 

– А нож? – спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек начал поворачиваться, чтобы спросить об этом Мэтта, который забрал орудие убийства с места преступления. 

Мэтт поднялся ему навстречу, но вместо того, чтобы ответить, рванул вперед. Стайлз не раз видел такое – когда доведенные до отчаяния обезумевшие люди обретали силу и ловкость, которой никогда не обладали в обычной жизни. Об этом подумал Стайлз, – сумасшедшие невероятно хитры и сильны – когда Мэтт оттолкнул Дерека и бросился к нему. В руках что-то сверкнуло. 

«А вот и нож», – подумал Стайлз; лезвие блеснуло у его лица. Он решил, что Мэтт промахнулся, потому что сначала ничего не почувствовал. Солдаты схватили Мэтта, оттащили. Дерек бросился к Стайлзу, зачем-то разорвал у него на животе тунику. 

Но тут пришла боль. 

Как будто разодрали кожу и вывернули кишки наружу. Стайлз почувствовал холод на лице, гул в ушах, а потом пол опрокинулся, и Дерек, солдаты, палатка – все улетели куда-то вверх. 

Не было никакого перехода, никакого сна или забвения. Просто в один миг Стайлз перенесся в другую палатку, обнаружил, что лежит на кровати, а военный врач возится с его животом. Боль снова появилась не сразу, Дерек сидел рядом с ним, смачивал ему губы водой, когда Стайлз закричал. И никак не мог остановиться, потому что тело горело. 

– Оставьте его, – вроде бы кричал Дерек. 

– Но я не закончил, надо еще попытаться… 

– Если можете, делайте! 

Потом Стайлз снова провалился в горячее марево, во мрак, и с ним разговаривали золотистые огоньки – те самые огоньки с черных болот. Они метались над трупами белых лошадей и бормотали, бормотали, бормотали. 

Когда снова послышались голоса, и появились силуэты и полог палатки, Стайлз чуть не заплакал от разочарования. Потому что следом за этим боль вернулась, и он опять закричал. «Хоть бы вернулись огоньки», – бормотал в голове чужой голос. 

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, и где он теперь, но в следующий раз, когда сознание прояснилось, он очнулся полностью, все видя и слыша. Он лежал под одеялами, ему было холодно, а не жарко, как в прошлый раз, боль была привычной, да и он устал кричать. Врач ушел, остался только Дерек. 

– Господин, – позвал Стайлз, или ему только казалось, что позвал, но Дерек услышал, наклонился. 

– Воды? 

– Стайлз умирает? – спросил Стайлз. Он не боялся смерти и даже обрадовался бы, что боль прекратится, что он перейдет в другое тело, в другое существо, и начнет новую жизнь. Но ведь они с Дереком расстанутся, и кто знает, увидятся ли опять. Он заплакал, но слез не было. 

Глаза Дерека погасли, пальцы стиснули край одеяла, которым накрыли Стайлза. Надо было успокоить Дерека. 

– Стайлз не боится смерти. Мы верим в переселение душ, господин, так что скажите как есть, – улыбнулся Стайлз. Дерек потер лицо, резко выдохнул. 

– Да, врач ничего не может сделать. 

– Хорошо. 

Слова скатывались с губ, как маленькие шарики, лицо не двигалось, будто схваченное восковой маской. 

– Отнесите меня в дубраву, только поверните от реки на запад, – продолжил Стайлз, хотя говорить было очень трудно. – Покажите им трискель на спине. Они не убьют господина, если увидят. 

Дерек выслушал, хмурясь, помолчал. 

– А твои могут тебя вылечить? – спросил он после паузы. 

Стайлз попробовал засмеяться, но ничего не вышло. Смех получился похожим на шорох. 

– Слышал, что друиды многое могут, что, если они тебя вылечат? 

Дерек хотел его спасти. 

– Не знаю. Но тебе лучше не встречаться с ними… Про трискель… На всякий случай… 

– Молчи, – Дерек поднялся, и Стайлз видел, как тот идет к выходу. «Ну вот, – подумал он. – Не надо было просить». И в голове снова стало мутно и путано. Палатка куда-то поплыла, потом замелькало небо, ветки, и снова небо, запахло хвоей, и стало больно. А потом опять замелькали облака, и мимо поплыла река. Стало легче дышать, Стайлз решил, что уже умер, заговорил с рекой на своем языке. Наконец-то не надо было говорить по латыни. Красивый язык. Стайлз будет скучать по нему, и по чужой земле, и особенно по господину. Он заплакал, потому что когда больно, друидов учили плакать и кричать, от тоски и от радости. Римляне так не умели, им бы стоило попробовать. 

– Стайлз, – его звал Дерек. Стайлз удивленно огляделся, спросил на его языке, что он тут делает. Неужели Стайлзу не повезло родиться римлянином? А потом понял, что ничего он не умер, и боль на месте, и каждый раз, когда лошадь касается копытами земли, боль становится сильнее. И Дерек тоже тут, и они едут по берегу реки на запад, в другую сторону от болот, к поселению друидов. 

– Оставь меня здесь! – крикнул Стайлз; его замутило, голова закружилась. Он понял, что говорит на своем языке, и Дерек не понимает, а Стайлз вдруг забыл все латинские слова. 

– Молчи, чтобы тебя ослице в чрево! – ругался Дерек. Стайлз не мог глубоко вздохнуть – он уже едва ли мог шевелиться, но все-таки обиделся. Римляне упрямый и глупый народ, никогда не слушают никого, считают, что их вера и рациональность самая правильная. Ничего не видят и не слышат вокруг. Стайлз так разозлился, что сумел сказать: 

– Глупый господин видит и слышит только своих глупых выдуманных богов. И не слушает Стайлза! 

– Заткнись. 

Стайлз хотел было ответить, что у него уже нет воли ему указывать, но тут лошадь резко встала так, что от боли снова закружилась голова. Но прежде чем улететь к золотым огням, Стайлз услышал родную речь. Друид спрашивал, что враг делает в священной роще, потому что сейчас врагу придется принять медленную и мучительную смерть.


	10. Священная дубрава

Дерек внимательно слушал речь старика. Тот указал на него посохом; браслеты звякнули. Остальные друиды стояли молча, подняв луки и обнажив мечи. Длинноволосые, высокие люди в простых одеждах: красивые лица, молодые и старые. 

Дерек ответил. Он знал несколько слов, но их оказалось достаточно. Он сказал: Стайлз, трискель, лечить. Это слово «лечить» он запомнил – Стайлз часто повторял его, когда Неуязвимый Хейл попадал в передряги. 

Старик поднял посох; лучники опустили луки. Дерек понял, что ему разрешено спешиться. Он осторожно спустился с лошади, скинул на землю меч, плащ, тогу и тунику, повернулся спиной к друидам. Он даже был готов к тому, что они его застрелят, почти чувствовал, как стрелы разрывают кожу, ломают кости, протыкают легкие, но ничего не случилось. Друид что-то пропел – Дерек решил, что можно одеться. Затем он отвязал Стайлза. Друиды казались божествами в косых лучах солнца, сочившихся сверху, будто в храме. 

Дерек взял Стайлза на руки, взглянул в его белое лицо, на бескровные губы, на густые пушистые ресницы и забавные родинки, сложившиеся на щеке в созвездие Пса. Потом шагнул вперед – друиды снова подняли луки и мечи. Дерек не обращал внимания, ему стало все равно. Старик отдал посох другому, такому же старому друиду, вышел вперед и протянул руки; Дерек бережно передал ему драгоценную ношу. 

Старик положил Стайлза на руки другому друиду, и завернутое в одеяла тело исчезло за их спинами. Старик забрал посох, снова звякнули браслеты и ожерелья. 

– Он не хотел, чтобы мы убили тебя, – Дерек удивился, что понимает каждое слово. – Тот, на ком есть трискель, неприкосновенен для нас. 

Старик замолчал, Дерек смотрел на его седые брови, белесые глаза, окруженные лучами морщин. 

– Но ты забудешь дорогу сюда и поклянешься… 

Дерек кивнул. Ради Стайлза. Тот вдруг стал для него важнее далекого Рима. 

– …кровью и его жизнью, что не вернешься на наш остров с оружием в руках. 

– Клянусь! 

Дерек даже не удивился, что знает слово. Друид поглядел ему в глаза, Дерек протянул руку, и тот провел по ней верхушкой посоха. На конце не было ни пики, ни ножа, но по запястью заструилась кровь – капли падали в землю и, искрясь, подобно крошечным золотистым мушкам, поднимались в воздух и исчезали. 

– Теперь уходи. 

Дерек кивнул, но с места не двинулся. Друид ждал, хмурился, как будто понимал, что Дерека держит. 

– Эта пустота никогда не заполнится, живи с ней, – сказал друид. Дерек вытер лоб рукой, заморгал на солнце, развернулся к лошади. Он не оборачивался, пока не дошел, не поднял меч, но когда обернулся – в дубраве никого не было. Стайлз исчез вместе с ними, навсегда. Между лопаток обожгло, Дерек замычал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Трискель выцветал – Дереку не надо было видеть этого, чтобы знать. А Дереку вдруг захотелось, чтобы рисунок остался. Последняя память, прикосновение рук Стайлза, его дыхания. Хоть что-нибудь. Сумку Стайлза Дерек привязал к покрывалу, в которое завернул его. Как будто и не было никакого Стайлза. Дерек вскочил на лошадь и медленно поехал по залитому солнцем берегу. 

Воздух был прозрачным и пустым. Дерек вспоминал Пейдж. Именно сейчас вспоминал и навсегда прощался с памятью о ней. Он отвез ее на виллу к побережью, и там она умерла, оступившись и упав на скалы. Ему не надо было увозить ее, не надо было выделять ее, обещать ей вольную и свою руку. А еще лучше было оставить ее дома, в Галлии, чтобы он жила там, где родилась, и никогда не знала Рима и Дерека. Надо было дать ей жить, как надо было дать жить Стайлзу. Дерек был убийцей вдвойне. 

Катерина погибла из-за него. 

Пейдж погибла. Он вспомнил ее длинные волнистые волосы, смех, как она взмахивает руками и исчезает за береговой полосой. Он вспомнил ее тело, белое от масла, чистое, нетронутое. Он хотел сначала жениться, а потом быть с ней. 

Пусть хотя бы Стайлз останется жив. 

Дерек не должен был любить его – он вернул все к началу и расплатился. 

Дерек не мог устоять ни перед Пейдж, ни перед Стайлзом. Сейчас, глядя вперед, на уходящее вниз русло реки, он спросил себя – почему? Что было в них такого? Бессмертный дух, рядом с которым Дерек чувствовал себя ущербным, пустым, калекой. Взглянув на мир их глазами, он видел жизнь повсюду, дух повсюду: в растениях, в солнечном свете, в ночной прохладе, в животных и людях. Их души должны были путешествовать из тела в тело, неповрежденные. А римляне приговорены умирать, запертые в собственных телах, а потом спускаться в царство мертвых навсегда. 

Катерина была калекой, как и он сам. И все римляне были. И им суждено было уступить рано или поздно чему-то большему, проиграть и сдаться. 

Дерек вернулся в лагерь на закате. Сумерки опустились на лагерь, туман лежал между палатками молочной пеленой. Было сыро и холодно. Дневное тепло прогнал соленый морской ветер. Дерек оставил лошадь рабам и отправился к легату. У них было дело в Риме, следовало теперь думать об этом, а не о пустоте и боли. Дерек поступил правильно и мог себя простить. 

Кристофер ждал его. Он о чем-то говорил с Айзеком, но когда Дерек вошел, они прервали беседу. 

– Тебе следует сделать его центурионом. Нет более преданного и благодарного человека, – сказал Кристофер. Дерек взглянул на Айзека и кивнул – пожалуй, так и есть. И у него будет возможность добиться для Айзека повышения, если план сработает. 

– Без Стайлза наши позиции слабее, чем раньше, – рассказал Кристофер чуть позже, когда Айзек ушел. – Мы потеряли главного свидетеля, теперь и Джексон, и Мэтт молчат. Но даже их показаний мало, чтобы осудить Джерарда. 

Дерек отметил, что легат назвал отца по имени. 

– Мы попытаемся, у нас нет выбора. 

Кристофер кивнул. Он налил в бокалы вина, протянул один Дереку, уселся в кресло. Лампы тускло мерцали на столе; Кристофер молчал, подперев кулаком щеку. Дерек не мешал ему думать. 

– Нам придется рискнуть, – наконец произнес Кристофер. Дерек вздернул брови, хотя и догадывался, что тот имеет в виду. 

– Мы обманем Джерарда, заставим признаться. Не знаю пока, как, но придумаю. И попытаемся выбить признание из Мэтта и Джексона. Хотя… не думаю, что Мэтт заговорит. У них сейчас есть надежда освободиться, найти адвоката, когда вернемся в Рим. Знаешь, как некоторые умеют заболтать кого угодно, а если Джерард вступится… У него, держу пари, уже все куплены, все просчитано. 

– Подозреваю, что он пытался убить меня не однажды. Но мне везло. 

Кристофер хмыкнул. 

– Неуязвимый Хейл. Кто-то оберегал тебя. 

Дерек пожал плечами. Может быть, это Пейдж, подумал он. Ее духи. Он вспомнил о мнимой болезни, от которой Стайлз его лечил. Кого прикрывал Стайлз? Дерек знал только одного человека, с которым тот близко сошелся. 

Но Дерек не сказал легату о догадке. 

– Тебе удалось довезти своего раба живым? – спросил Кристофер после паузы. Дерек кивнул. Ему не хотелось говорить о Стайлзе. 

– Так каков ваш план, легат? – Дерек взглянул на Кристофера; тот развел руками. 

– Первым делом я ничего не напишу в Рим об оговоре. Пусть все остается так, как сейчас. Уверен, Джерард уже подкупил некоторых в Сенате, оговорил тебя. И теперь дожидается, когда имущество Хейлов разделят между ним и государством. Которому, уж ты мне поверь, тоже нравится получать жирные куски. 

Дерек кивнул. 

– Но разве вам это не выгодно? – уточнил он, хмурясь. Кристофер ухмыльнулся. 

– Может быть, я сын своего отца, но я честный человек. Мне не нужно чужого – ни земли, ни денег, ни славы, ни места в Сенате. Я военный, защищаю славу Рима, и только это мне интересно. А ты станешь сенатором, за тобой пойдут люди, ты будешь бороться с подкупом, наушничеством, кляузами. Знаю, что будешь – вы, Хейлы, такие. Этого Джерарду не нужно. Впрочем, и за дочь он тоже не мстит. Не удивлюсь, что его первая ставка была на ваш брак. Она, как бы мне ни было ее жаль, была ему под стать: практичная, жадная до власти и денег, жестокая и не совсем нормальная. 

– Мой дядя считал, что она подожгла дом и уничтожила нашу семью, – признался Дерек. Кристофер провел ладонью по лбу, стирая капли пота, хотя в палатке было не жарко. 

– Может быть, он прав. Может быть, мы напрасно лишили его прав. Я думаю, многое надо будет пересмотреть, когда мы вернемся. За нами армия, у нас много верных людей. 

Дерек слушал его и против воли ухмыльнулся. Он не ожидал, что найдет поддержку и помощь у Арджента, и не думал, что они перестанут быть врагами. 

Лагерь затих. Возвращаясь к себе, Дерек забрал из палатки, где держали преступников, браслет Стайлза. Поначалу ему хотелось тайком прирезать Мэтта, или отравить, или черт знает что еще он хотел сделать, но это разрушило бы план, потому он ничего не сделал, вышел из палатки, вдохнул соленый морской воздух, поглядел на звезды и надел браслет на руку. Дерек отправился к себе – завтра предстоял длинный день. Центурии возвращались, разбитые, Рим отступал. По крайней мере, на время. 

 

*** 

 

Стайлз лежал совершенно голый в корнях дуба и смотрел на звезды между ветвями. Над ним и вокруг него лилась песня, протяжная история о раненом ученике, который был в рабстве, но обрел свободу, и которого должен исцелить дуб, разбуженный им когда-то. Голоса взлетали высоко в небо, трещал поленьями костер. Искры падали на землю. Стайлз дышал, как учили, медленно – вдох на четыре удара сердца. 

Боли он не чувствовал – только землю, что согревала, тепло шло из корней и из почвы, как будто разорванные когда-то связи восстанавливались и восстанавливали его. Стайлз протянул руку и коснулся живота. Кожу холодило что-то липкое, густое, от груди до паха – бузинная кашица. Песня остановилась. 

Его положили на ивовый настил и понесли. Стайлз видел лица, но не мог вспомнить. Он закрыл глаза, под веками отпечатались звезды в темно-синем небе, ноздри заполнил аромат липы, сладкий, как летняя теплая ночь. А потом все заслонило лицо Дерека. 

– Вы же не убили его? – Стайлз едва не подскочил, но старец, который шел рядом, удержал его. 

– Нет. Ты и сам знаешь. Лежи спокойно, тебе надо выздоравливать. Римляне уходят, но они вернутся, мы решили уйти с острова. 

– Римляне уходят? – спросил Стайлз. Посох мягко ударял о землю – старец шагал почти неслышно. Стайлз поглядел на него, тот криво улыбался. 

– Не все. Но основные силы возвращаются в Рим. Через несколько дней они будут готовы уплыть. Ты свободен. Радуйся. 

Стайлз шевельнул головой, попытался кивнуть. В животе заворочалась боль. Затошнило, и он снова затих, застыл. Конечно, он должен радоваться, что бы он там по глупости ни решил, все осталось далеко позади. 

А ведь Дерек предлагал ему сбежать. Стайлз закрыл глаза, но теперь никаких звезд перед ним не было – остался только Дерек. Его лицо близко, его губы на губах Стайлза. Стайлз снова попытался представить небо, но, представляя, подумал – одно небо на двоих, может быть, Дерек тоже смотрит вверх? 

– Забудь обо всем, Стайлз, ты должен очистить голову и вспомнить наши клятвы и обряды. Ты талантливый ученик и станешь сильным друидом. 

Стайлз не ответил. Он засыпал, укрытый теплыми покрывалами, и перед ним стояло сразу несколько Дереков, и все они уговаривали его бежать и остаться на разные лады. 

 

Стайлз проснулся под тем же деревом – снова была ночь, только уже другая, и снова звучала песня; над ним светили звезды, мерцали огоньки. Стайлз дышал, успокаивая сердце: четыре удара, вдох, четыре – выдох. На этот раз живот намазали ромашкой, а на губах остался вкус верескового меда, в костре жгли дубовые ветки – Стайлз узнал терпкий запах. 

– Спи, – сказал ему старец, когда песня закончилась. – Спи. – И сухая ладонь опустилась на глаза. 

Стайлз не знал, сколько он проспал на этот раз. Когда проснулся, осторожно пошевелился, потрогал живот. Вместо раны остались только едва заметные рубцы. Он медленно сел. Над ними расставил ветки дуб; вдали, на холме, горел высокий костер, окрашивая небо желтым. Стайлз попробовал встать – голова тут же закружилась; он ухватился за ствол, аккуратно передвигая руки, поднялся и выпрямился. Дуб под ладонями загудел, здороваясь и подбадривая. Стайлз улыбнулся, прижался к стволу щекой. 

– Римляне ушли? – спросил он. Дерево сначала не ответило, а потом Стайлз почувствовал, как щекочет ладони, и вздыхает крона сразу сотней веток. 

– Они все еще тут… – наверное, было бы лучше, если бы у Стайлза не было выбора. Он снова сел и запел, глядя на костер. Сердца запрыгало в груди, под кожей зачесалось. Стайлз отлично знал – ему хочется встать и прямо сейчас бежать обратно в лагерь. Он закрыл глаза и продолжил петь, старался дышать правильно, успокоиться. 

Он вернулся домой, это его земля, его народ. Зачем ему Рим? 

«Все ты врешь, – сказал голос в голове. – Разве дом не там, где сердце?» 

Стайлз вздохнул. Он услышал стук посоха и шаги. Со старцем пришли другие друиды, чтобы унести Стайлза в деревню. Он даже не мог сам ходить, нечего было и думать о возвращении в лагерь. 

Когда его принесли, уложили в кровать и оставили одного, Стайлз вытащил свой мешок, удивительным образом оставшийся при нем. Не потерялись и деревяшки, так что Стайлз сделал глоток полынной настойки, чтобы яснее видеть, и «раскинул дерево». Получится ли у Дерека вернуть доброе имя, победить Джерарда? На этот раз дощечки показывали золото, свет, зверя с двумя лицами. Стайлз убрал гадальные деревяшки в сумку, туда же спрятал и мешок. В нем, кроме полынной настойки, был тот самый розовый порошок. Стайлз подсыпал его Джерарду довольно долго, чтобы при случае средство сработало, но доведется ли теперь им воспользоваться? Стайлз положил сумку на пол у кровати. 

Без Стайлза Дереку трудно будет что-либо доказать. Стайлз свидетель, у него есть средства выманить признание, а теперь что у них есть, кроме догадок? Мэтт не зря вывел Стайлза из игры, теперь он будет молчать. 

Стайлз уткнулся лицом в подушку – нет. Он не сможет вернуться, там его ненавидят, будь он хоть трижды невиновен, а тут – его земля, его братья. Он должен остаться. Стайлз снова задремал, и всю ночь ему снились звери с двумя лицами. 

Утром старец принес ему отвар вереска. 

– Римляне уходят завтра утром, – сообщил старец, подавая Стайлзу чашу. Стайлз кивнул. Выпил, а когда остался один, снова достал браслеты и надел на руки. Одного не было, того самого, на котором мелкими буквами были выбиты слова – остался в лагере. Стайлз закрыл глаза и через дрему увидел палатки, много одинаковых белых шатров – в одном из них Дерек. Забрал ли он браслет Стайлза себе? Стайлзу приятно было думать, что забрал. Он представил себе Дерека, его лицо, скулы, губы, глаза. 

– Стайлз, – Стайлз вздрогнул и проснулся. Лечебный отвар снова погрузил его в сон – оказалось, что уже стемнело. На кровати сидел человек, лицо его скрывал капюшоном. 

– Что такое? Ты кто? – прошептал Стайлз. Человек снял капюшон. Стайлз открыл рот. 

– Ли… – девушка подалась вперед и закрыла ему рот ладонью 

– Не кричи, – она огляделась, подсела ближе и улыбнулась. Какие же хитрые у нее были глаза, и какие чудесные! Стайлз заулыбался в ответ, взял ее за руки. 

– Я думал, ты умерла, – пробормотал он. 

Лидия покачала головой. 

– Нет, ни я, ни Скотт, ни его жена Эллисон – никто не умер, твой отец тоже жив, ты не знал, и мне велели ничего не говорить тебе, но я должна была, и вот… – она облизнула губы, поглядела на их со Стайлзом сплетенные пальцы. – Ты поправился, ведь так? 

Стайлз кивнул. 

– Да, похоже на то. 

Лидия погладила его пальцы, провела рукой по запястью к браслетам. 

– Не наша работа, римская… Значит, ты уйдешь? 

Стайлз замотал головой, возмутился, хотел встать, и Лидия едва его удержала. 

– Нет! Конечно, нет! Да я… 

– Точно уйдешь… – Лидия ухмыльнулась, отпустила его руки и, перекинув рыжие мягкие волосы через одно плечо, начала сплетать их в косы. Она здорово умела плести, и Стайлз много раз просил ее это делать. 

– Любишь его? 

– Да с чего ты взяла?.. 

– Гадала. Потому и пришла. Тебе надо уехать. 

Стайлз смотрел ей в глаза и с тоской думал, что если уедет – не увидит ее больше никогда. 

– Если ты уедешь, путь будет непростым, – зачастила Лидия, быстро-быстро перекрещивая пряди. – Будет много неопределенности и борьбы, но будет большое счастье. А если останешься, ты завянешь и высохнешь. А потом умрешь, и никто и никогда тебя не вылечит. 

– Да ну! 

Она поджала губы и кивнула. 

– Хотела сказать тебе это и проститься. Ты хороший человек. 

Лидия оставила косу и прижала ладони к щекам Стайлза. Лицо вспыхнуло, Стайлз нахмурился, стиснул зубы. Лидия наклонилась близко-близко и тронула губами его губы. 

– От тебя пахнет чужой землей, – улыбнулась она. – Ты уже не наш. Когда ты вернешься, ты сможешь жить там. 

Стайлз осторожно убрал ее руки. 

– Слушай, я не собирался возвращаться, зачем ты вообще пришла? Думал, ты меня остаться уговоришь. 

Лидия фыркнула. 

– Вот еще! – потом накинула на голову капюшон. – Прощай, Стайлз, передам отцу, что ты жив. 

– Эй, я еще ничего не решил! 

Но Лидия не ответила, стиснула его руку последний раз, разжала пальцы и выскользнула из комнаты. А Стайлз так и сидел, поглаживая ладонь там, где к нему прикоснулась Лидия. Он на самом деле еще ничего не решил. Ничего. 

Стайлз спустил ноги с кровати, ступни коснулись пола. Стайлз медленно поднялся, покачнулся, схватился за стол, но удержался. Осторожно убрал руки, раскинул их, как будто шел по узкому мосту, и сделал шаг. Голова кружилась, тело было мягким и слабым, но Стайлз смог добраться до окна. Облокотился о подоконник, уткнулся лбом в мутное стекло. Ночь наступила. Лес застыл, тихий и спокойный. Стайлз опустился на пол. Он представить не мог, как доплетется обратно до кровати, как же он в таком случае доедет до лагеря? 

Пока он тащился обратно, весь взмок и вымотался. Стайлз упал на кровать и закрыл глаза. Надо еще раз попытаться, это просто слабость. Полежав несколько минут, он снова сел, огляделся, поискал глазами вещи. 

В ногах на шкуре лежали штаны, рубаха, плащ, а под скамьей стояли ботинки. Туники не было, но и так ничего. 

«Спасибо, старик», – подумал Стайлз. Все, кроме него, знали, что он не останется. 

Он еще посидел немного, пережидая тошноту и головокружение, потом начал одеваться. Очень медленно, чтобы не потерять сознание. Одевшись, Стайлз перекинул лямки сумки через голову, проверил еще раз, не забыл ли чего, и побрел к двери. 

Ночь была влажная, теплая. Земля дышала, и Стайлз вдохнул вместе с ней. Из окна на траву падал свет, мошкара липла к стеклу, у ограды стояла лошадь. Стайлз повернулся к деревне, прошептал «Спасибо! Прощайте!» и поковылял к лошади. Взобраться верхом оказалось почти невозможно – он несколько раз подтягивался и падал, а лошадь терпеливо ждала – только ушами дергала и мела длинным белым хвостом. 

Наконец-то у него получилось. Он прижался к холке, переводя дыхание, потом осторожно тронул пятками бока. Копыта застучали по земле. 

Проехав через деревню к роще, Стайлз остановился у своего дуба. Попросил охранять тех, кто остался, следить за Лидией, чтобы не делала глупостей и хорошо училась. Попросил не скучать, когда все уйдут, потом потянул лошадь за поводья. Тело казалось невесомым легким, воздух – сладким, вязким. Пахло яблонями, молодыми дубами, тополями. Весна все еще не ушла совсем. 

Стайлз поскакал прочь от деревни, короткой дорогой, через болота. Нож он повесил на пояс и, пока скакал, проверял, на месте ли лезвие. 

Когда голова снова начинала кружиться, Стайлз прижимался щекой к гриве и пережидал. Его вырвало пару раз, пришлось остановиться и попить. Несколько раз он слышал треск и отдаленный вой, гнал лошадь быстрее, пока они не завязли в одной из черных луж между кочками. 

Стайлз спешился, снял с лошади повод и покрывало. Бросил ей под ноги – лошадь поняла, ступила на покрывало и вылезла на твердую почву. Стайлз поглядел на небо: густая чернота поблекла, звезды пропали, наступало утро. 

– Давай, беги домой, только быстро, – сказал Стайлз лошади. Та повела ушами, как будто спрашивала – точно? Доберешься без меня? 

Стайлз кивнул, хлопнул ее по гладкому боку. 

– Пока! Береги себя. 

Он несколько секунд подождал, пока лошадь скроется из виду, потом поправил сумку и пошел дальше. В этих болотах Стайлз знал дорогу гораздо лучше, чем в Больших топях. Но он устал, очень устал, глаза закрывались, пот заливал лицо, сумка натерла плечо. Стайлз перебирался с кочки на кочку, с острова на остров, пока не понял, что ноги не двигаются, и если он не отдохнет, то упадет по дороге и умрет. Он лег на траву; предрассветный туман плыл вокруг, запах стоялой воды пробирался в ноздри. Одежда вымокла, но Стайлз не мог пошевелиться и выбраться на сухое место. 

– Секундочку полежу и пойду, – прошептал он, не желая думать, что без лошади и без сил вряд ли вообще встанет. Было глупо отправляться в дорогу. Очень глупо. Стайлз даже рассмеялся. Рядом хрустнула ветка, ветер прошел по траве. Стайлз открыл глаза – кто-то шел к нему. Стайлз собрал последние силы и приподнялся. В тумане желтым светились несколько пар глаз – к Стайлзу приближались черные волки.


	11. Точный расчет

Центурии вернулись к берегу. Многие потеряли больше половины солдат, друиды оказались не таким простым врагом – им помогали болота, ядовитые растения, мошка, холод. Операция затянулась, продовольствие закончилось – осталось только на то, чтобы вернуться в Галлию. 

В Британии предводительница племен подняла восстание, и несколько центурий отправились туда. 

Лагерь поднялся с первыми лучами солнца: сначала решено было погрузить медицинскую службу и раненых, потом заниматься лошадями, орудиями, хозяйственными приспособлениями. 

Небо было серое, море неспокойное, но тише, чем в ночь прибытия. На горизонте розовела яркая полоса, значит, позже должно распогодиться. 

Дерек руководил погрузкой. Выслушивал отчеты начальника лагеря, отдавал распоряжения. И все время ему казалось, что он спит, и что сон никак не закончится. Он казался себе расщепленным на две части: одна часть смотрела на другую со стороны и не понимала, зачем эта половина движется, говорит и думает. Дерек поднялся на каменистый выступ над морем, оттуда оглядел лагерь. Работа двигалась: маленькие люди сновали между маленьких палаток, сворачивали их, таскали к лодкам, лодки скользили по рябому морю. Тучи расползались, поднималось розовое солнце. Дерек не чувствовал холода, ветер трепал его волосы, трогал шею и голые руки. Дерек смотрел вперед, туда, где расстилалась вода. 

Все это уже было когда-то. И прошло. Пройдет и в этот раз. 

Он услышал шаги и обернулся. К нему бежал Айзек. 

Остановился за несколько шагов, поклонился, переводя дыхание. 

– Господин, вас срочно вызывает начальник лагеря. Там что-то случилось. 

Дерек оглядел лагерь, поля, холмы вокруг, и нахмурился. По холмам, в сторону леса, скользили черные точки. Дерек прищурился, но не смог разобрать, кто это. Не люди и не лошади точно. Волки? 

Айзек все еще смотрел на него, и Дерек наконец очнулся. 

– Пошли, – бросил он. Они спустились с берега; Айзек отвел Дерека в палатку. 

– В чем дело? – спросил он начальника лагеря. Тот стоял у кровати, но когда Дерек вошел, отступил в сторону. 

– Нашли сегодня у забора, – сказал он, мотнув головой на кровать. Дерек остановился. Под одеялами лежал Стайлз. 

– Без сознания, но живой и никаких повреждений, – продолжал начальник лагеря. Дерек поднял руку, останавливая его, сел на край кровати и положил ладонь на лоб Стайлза. Кожа была прохладной и влажной. 

– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек. Веки дрогнули, глаза открылись. Стайлз пробормотал что-то на своем языке и закашлялся. Дерек дождался, пока тот успокоится, потом сказал: 

– Ничего не понял. Давай еще раз. 

– А где волк? – повторил тот и улыбнулся. 

Дерек покачал головой, обернулся, махнул рукой, чтобы все убрались и оставили их вдвоем. Когда Айзек и начальник лагеря вышли, Дерек задрал рубаху Стайлза. На животе остался розовый широкий шрам. Стайлз потянул одежку вниз. 

– Зачем ты вернулся? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз поднял брови. 

– Господин не хочет видеть Стайлза? – спросил он, хмурясь. 

– Не городи чушь! Конечно хочу! Но разве ты не собирался остаться дома? 

Стайлз поежился, и Дерек сдернул свой плащ и накрыл его поверх одеяла. 

– Стайлз нужен господину, чтобы обвинить Джерарда. У меня есть специальный порошок. Он поможет. А еще – наверное, мой дом теперь в Риме. 

Дерек смотрел на него и никак не мог поверить. В ушах шумело, сердце колотилось в висках. Дерек пытался успокоиться, но не выходило. Стайлз взял его за руку – пальцы были горячие, и Дерек даже испугался, нет ли у того жара. 

– Стайлз хотел увидеть господина. А господин хотел увидеть Стайлза? 

Дерек плюнул на попытки взять себя в руки, обнял его и поцеловал, попал мимо губ, в щеку, и Стайлз сжал его щеки ладонями, подставил рот. 

Когда Дерек отстранился, голова все еще кружилась. 

– Ты свободный человек, это я тебе обещаю. Напишу вольную, ты сможешь сам решить, что делать. 

– Стайлз останется с господином. 

– Хорошо, подумай, чему ты хочешь учиться, чем заниматься, и если ты захочешь быть со мной как свободный человек… 

Стайлз кивнул. 

– Пусть господин вспомнит об этом, когда все закончится. 

Дерек еще раз поцеловал его в волосы. Непривычно длинные, но теперь он не собирался обстригать их. 

– Мы должны закончить погрузку, после я приду за тобой. Пока отдыхай. Пришлю раба принести тебе поесть и вина. 

Стайлз снова покивал, лег, завернувшись в одеяла и плащ Дерека, удобнее устроился на кровати и закрыл глаза. 

Солнце взошло, погрузка заканчивалась. 

Потом на борт поднялись солдаты, трибуны и легат. В полдень корабли вышли в пролив. В каюте Дерек спросил Стайлза: 

– Как ты добрался до лагеря? Ты же едва ходишь! 

Стайлз засмеялся. 

– О, это очень интересная история. Стайлз все рассчитал, потом чуть не умер в болоте, но его спасли волки. 

– Волки? А я думал, они только съесть могут, а не спасти. 

– Нет, господин не знает, но Стайлз умеет разговаривать с разными животными. Это римлянина волк съест, а друида никогда. Они мне помогли, отнесли прямо к лагерю. 

Дерек улыбнулся. Он все никак не мог насмотреться на Стайлза. 

– Значит, дощечки и кишки говорили правду про черных зверей? 

– Конечно! Теперь ты веришь? 

– Верю. Друиды спасли тебя, я дал клятву, что больше никогда не приду с войной на вашу землю. 

Дерек сел на кровать, и Стайлз тут же обнял его. 

– Теперь господин должен рассказать Стайлзу свой план, – попросил он с ухмылкой. Дерек кивнул. Теперь, когда Стайлз вернулся, все можно было провернуть гораздо проще. Дерек рассказал ему, что они с Кристофером задумали. Потом легат и сам явился в каюту и выспросил у Стайлза все, что тот мог рассказать. Стайлз показал им порошок. 

– Мы называем его «правдивая трава», тот, кто его попробует, не сможет врать. Если соединить с розовым порошком, действие продлится долго. 

– Нам только надо будет разыграть его, – согласился Кристофер, разминая в пальцах мешочек. – Когда войдем в порт, я прикажу сковать тебе руки, вас выведут на берег как преступников. Джерард будет уверен, что мы ничего не знаем. Джексон обещал помочь нам, если мы поможем ему, а Мэтт не знает, что ты жив и вернулся. Мы позволим им встретиться, Джерарду расскажут, что ты убит. Свидетелей нет, а затем… 

Дерек хмыкнул. Он больше не был пустым, наоборот – внутри было слишком много жизни, слишком много того, что он не мог выразить. Он посмотрел на Стайлза – тот подвязал волосы и крутил на запястье браслеты. 

– А что, если мы… – начал Стайлз. Легат и Дерек слушали его очень внимательно. 

*** 

 

В порту Галлии Дерека вывели в наручниках. Всю дорогу через Галлию до Рима его охраняли как преступника. Стайлза прятали. Никто не должен был знать, что он жив. Главное – не должен знать Мэтт. Дерек понимал, что многие преданы бывшему центуриону, что тот, даже находясь под охраной, мог получать сведения о делах в лагере и настроить людей против Дерека и даже легата. Ему нечего будет терять, узнай он о Стайлзе, но пока оставался шанс прикрыть свой зад, Мэтт молчал. 

Два дня Стайлз не видел Дерека. Он ехал с легатом, укутанный в женский плащ, и ночевал в его палатке. 

На третий день они вошли в Рим. 

Солдат распустили по домам, Дерека отвезли в поместье, объяснив это домашним арестом. Стайлза доставили к нему все в том же женском наряде, скрывавшем лицо. Действовать решено было ночью. 

 

*** 

 

Когда солнце село, они закутались в плащи и спрятались в лавровой роще. Знали, что Джерард должен сегодня приехать раньше – он как раз был в сенате, обсуждал судьбу Дерека и его поместья. Кристофер выяснил, кого из сенаторов он подкупил, вступил в соглашение с их противниками. Пришлось потратиться, но сейчас все решало численное преимущество. После Сената Джерард собирался заглянуть в карцер недалеко от Капитолия, чтобы побеседовать с Мэттом. 

Кристофер заплатил рабу Джерарда, чтобы тот доложил, когда хозяин вернется. Они видели из укрытия, как подъехала повозка; раб помог Джерарду спуститься, довел его до входа. Теперь оставалось ждать. Им надо было, чтобы Джерард выпил вина, которое передали подкупленному рабу. 

Ждать пришлось недолго. У бассейна зажглась и погасла свеча. Дерек подал знак остальным. Айзек и Стайлз побежали за ним – калитка была открыта. 

Они пересекли сад, не будучи пойманными. 

Джерард был один – дремал в атриуме, вытянувшись на ложе. Перед ним на столе стоял пустой бокал. Стайлз снял плащ, отдал его Дереку, и тот вместе с Айзеком спрятался за колоннами. Стайлз подкрался к Джерарду и тронул его за плечо. 

Тот открыл глаза и резко сел. 

– Ты? 

Стайлз кивнул. Лицо Джерарда – сухое, морщинистое лицо старой ящерицы – задрожало. 

– Тебя же убили, – процедил он, прищуриваясь. – Ты должен был остаться на Англси. 

Стайлз пожал плечами, обошел ложе и сел на скамью по другую сторону стола. 

– Римляне не верят в переселение душ? Я вернулся узнать, почему вы убили меня. 

– Я? Что за бред? – он старался говорить ровно, но Стайлз уловил в голосе страх. Неужели поверил? Все дело в порошке, он заставлял человека видеть все немного не так, как обычно. 

– Вы подкупили Мэтта и Джексона, чтобы провалить поход и во всем обвинить меня и моего господина? 

Джерард открыл рот, закрыл, поморгал. 

– Да. Но… Ох, проклятье! – он схватил бокал со стола. – Что-то было в вине? Раба подкупили? 

Стайлз усмехнулся. 

– Тяжело говорить правду с непривычки? 

Джерард потянулся к поясу. 

– Вы платили сенаторам, писали доносы? 

– Я… Да! Надо было убить тебя сразу! 

– Конечно! Так же, как пытались убить Дерека? 

Джерард сухо рассмеялся, выхватил нож. 

– Хейлы высокомерные свиньи, Дерек Хейл не женился на Катерине, что еще мне оставалось? Хотя она оказалась дурой. Не стоило ей устраивать пожар. 

Он огляделся. 

– Ты же не призрак, и ты здесь не один? – он не двигался, и Стайлз сдержался, чтобы не оглянуться на Дерека и Айзека. Интересно, где легат? 

– Или нет? Ведь Дерек заперт надежно. Значит, ты один? Или тебе удалось обмануть кого-то еще? А знаешь, мы ведь с Марин использовали яд, которым ты поделился с выблядком Хейла. 

– Марин? 

– Любовницей дядюшки Питера. Глупая рабыня, думала, что поможет своему ребенку войти в семью. 

Джерард зашипел-засмеялся. 

– Ради чего же столько труда? – спросил Стайлз. – Денег у вас своих полно? Ради того, чтобы стать частью высшего сословия? 

– Не только, ну что ты! Все исключительно ради Рима! Видишь, я говорю правду. Дерек войдет в сенат и будет продвигать свои вредные идеи. С его-то репутацией многие захотят подлизаться. Так что, конечно, я сделал это ради страны. И ради сына. Высокомерие Хейлов не знало предела, они стремились подчеркнуть, что мы – не их поля ягода. А отличное у тебя зелье! Ты бы мог торговать им, стал бы богатым. Я просто не могу заткнуться. 

Он покачал головой. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга – Джерард улыбался. Стайлз посмотрел на нож в его руке, и тогда Джерард кинулся к нему. Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что в немощном теле столько прыти и силы. Стайлз вскочил, но, наверное, еще не настолько окреп, потому что Джерард едва не сбил его с ног. 

Если бы не Дерек, во второй раз Стайлз точно не выжил бы. Дерек перехватил Джерарда, сзади навалился легат, и они все рухнули на стол. Бокал упал на пол, осколки разлетелись по плитке. Дерек и легат прижали Джерарда к полу. 

– Не стоит, – процедил Кристофер, заламывая руки отцу. – Мы все слышали! 

– Кристофер… – Джерард закаркал. Стайлз заметил, как по лицу легата скользнула тень. Стайлз выбрался из-под Джерарда и отскочил подальше. – Сын против отца. Разве тебе не хотелось стать самым влиятельным и богатым в Риме? 

– Молчи. Ты опозорил нас, ты и сестра. 

– Она мертва, если помнишь, они убили ее. 

Кристофер сильнее заломил Джерарду руки. 

– Зови охрану, – крикнул он Дереку. 

Джерард вывернулся и посмотрел в лицо сыну. 

– Да, ты всегда был неблагодарным… 

Легат поморщился, как будто проглотил ягоду бузины. 

– Не надо. 

Дерек поднял Джерарда на ноги. Только когда в атриуме зажглись факелы, и солдаты скрутили Джерарда, Стайлз перевел дух. 

– Иди домой, – велел ему Дерек. – Вернусь, когда все закончится. 

Стайлз кивнул, выскочил из атриума, но побежал не в поместье Хейлов, а к своему дереву. Мимо виноградников, на холм к роще. Дуб ждал его – Стайлзу даже показалось, что ветки опустил, поздоровался. Стайлз прикоснулся к белому гладкому стволу. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он. 

Дуб отозвался – по руке к плечу прошла теплая волна. Стайлз сел под ним, посмотрел в темное низкое небо, усыпанное звездами – совсем не похожее на небо над его родной землей. Другие созвездия, другая луна, но та же самая. Он представил себе, как под этим самым небом сейчас зажигают костры друиды, представил Лидию, старца-учителя. 

И улыбнулся. Земля под ним была теплой, доброй, родной. 

Вернулся Стайлз под утро; Дерека еще не было, и он уселся у бассейна,спустил ноги в воду. Он подремал у дуба, и теперь спать не хотелось. Солнце вставало, двор наполнился ласковым розовым светом. В кустах розы и в лавровых деревьях пели птицы. Стайлз оперся на руки и смотрел, как вокруг лодыжек смыкается розово-голубая прозрачная вода. Тело гудело, наполнялось силой, руки покалывало, как бывает, когда к пальцам снова начинает поступать кровь. 

Он теперь свободный человек. И что дальше? Как все будет? Он одной рукой провел по затылку – волосы отрастали очень быстро, значит, его душа нашла связь с новым домом. 

Он услышал шаги и обернулся, но Дерек раньше присел сзади и положил ладони ему на плечи. 

– Пойдем, я отдам тебе вольную, – сказал он. 

Стайлз откинул голову, чтобы видеть Дерека. 

– Но господин же не выгонит Стайлза? 

Дерек выдохнул ему в макушку, поцеловал и поднялся, протянув Стайлзу руку. 

– Нет, просто тебе не надо будет называть меня господином. И спать в комнате для рабов. И развязывать мне сапоги. 

– Стайлзу нравилось. 

– Свободная жизнь понравится еще больше. 

Стайлз сжал пальцы Дерека и вскочил на ноги. Розовый свет упал Дереку на лицо, отразился в глазах, лег на губы. Стайлз стиснул его ладонь – все же непросто будет перестать называть его господином. 

– Но мыть-то мне вас можно, как раньше? 

Дерек кивнул. 

Стайлз взял Дерека за руку и спросил: 

– Господин, а где тот браслет, с надписью? 

Дерек поднял брови. 

– А я думал, ты не увидишь. 

Стайлз фыркнул. Тогда Дерек еще раз поцеловал его, и они пошли по галерее к хозяйским покоям.


	12. Эпилог

Пыль клубилась под копытами лошади, вся одежда была в пыли, и даже волосы, лежавшие тугой косой между лопаток и до самого пояса. Дерек стоял у каменной лестницы и наблюдал, как всадник поднимается по горной дороге. 

Лошадь остановилась, Стайлз спрыгнул и бросился к нему. 

– Родила! – кричал он. Сумка била по бедру; Дерек гадал – порвутся наконец ручки или нет? Стайлз подскочил, хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты снова стал дядюшкой! 

– Хорошо, – Дерек улыбнулся, обнял его и потрепал по голове. – Тебе надо помыться, пойдем, я приказал готовить баню. 

Стайлз немного утихомирился, покивал, пошел рядом с Дереком вверх по лестнице. 

– Она не кричала, представь себе. Ну чистый легионер! Мужественная женщина, хоть она и не Хейл, но почти как Хейл. 

– Да, Марин такая. А что же Питер? 

– Он ушел. Чтобы не казаться трусом, конечно же. Когда я вытащил ребенка, Малия первая подлетела, чтобы посмотреть. Хотела сестру, наверное, два брата – это уже слишком. 

Дерек нахмурился. 

– Питеру надо держать ее строже. 

Они вошли в ворота. С моря подул теплый соленый ветер, и тополя зашумели. 

Стайлз ничего на это не ответил – наверное, думал, что Дерек все еще ревнует. Столько лет прошло! С чего бы ему ревновать? 

– В любом случае, теперь у вас есть еще один маленький наследник. Нам надо отметить, – Стайлз улыбнулся, и вечерние лучи заходящего солнца коснулись его глаз, забирая темно-карий цвет и уступая место теплому меду. 

Дерек подумал о том, что рождение ребенка и правда стоило бы отпраздновать. Он обнял Стайлза, коснулся губами его виска и спрятал улыбку в макушке. 

Конечно, все вокруг знали, что происходит между господином и его врачом, но Дереку было все равно. 

Он наконец был счастлив.


End file.
